Malice In Wonderland
by ReidLover0700
Summary: When Caleb's sister comes back to Ipswich, everyone thinks Chase is dead. But is he? She never expected to have to deal Chase's underhanded tactics and new powers. Plus, who are the new students? And can she and Reid follow Caleb's rules? Probably not.
1. Alice Returned

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything beside Alice, Rachel, Evan, and Brooke. Oh yea, and the plot. That's mine too.

**

* * *

**

**Chase**

_It is foretold__ that the second child descendant of Danvers line,_

_The only daughter to ever be produced by a family of the covenant,_

_Though a girl AND not the oldest,_

_Shall develop certain powers between her 16__th__ and __17th year, _

_Causing her to become the second power-bearer of the Danvers line._

_Only, she will bear a different power, _

_One that does not age her over time._

_She shall be drawn to the only son descendant of the __Garwin__ line._

_They will be drawn to each other,_

_And are undeniably and irrevocably_

_Connected by a link of true love._

_If they are wed, _

_they__ will create the most powerful source of good_

_that__ the world has ever seen._

_But, if she is somehow tempted and swayed _

_By the sole Son descendant of the Pope line_

_B__efore her powers fully mature on the date of her 17__th__ year_

_She is connected to him with a link as well_

_And will become pure evil_

_Conceiving__ his child, _

_Bearing the greatest evil the world has ever __know_

_The decision is hers to make._

_For she is the key._

_The difference between good and evil,_

_Light and da__rk._

_Between what i__s right,_

_And __what is easy_

I smirked as I read my family's copy of the book of Damnation. "Well, well, well. Now, this changes EVERYTHING." I said, standing up, glimmering to Rachel's dorm room.

**

* * *

Alice**

I got off the airplane, running my hands through my long, straight dark brown hair that came down to my waist, with purple tips on the end, which I had done while I was away in London.

I had changed a lot since I had last been in Ipswich 9 weeks ago, I thought to myself, rubbing the crescent moon tattoo on the back of my neck. I was no longer the same good girl since I had taken part in the foreign exchange student program. I had only left because Caleb insisted, because he felt something was about to go horribly wrong. He didn't want me around in case something was going to happen, considering I knew about the Covenant, and he was afraid I would be in jeopardy if I stayed. So I left.

Apparently it was a good thing, too, because Chase Collins, some lunatic descendent of the fifth family, came back and tried to destroy them. He threatened to kill Caleb's new love, and almost succeeded in killing Caleb, Pogue, and my best friend, Kate. Caleb killed him, letting me know it was safe for me to come back at the end of the semester. I just felt bad I couldn't be there for my brother when he Ascended. Yes, Caleb is my big brother. And who am I? Alice Danvers, 16 years old, junior.

Good old Ipswich, I thought to myself, looking around for a familiar face in the airport. Any familiar face. Caleb, Pogue, Kate, Tyler… anyone. Okay, so that wasn't true. There was one face I wasn't planning on seeing, and hoping that I wouldn't have to deal with. A certain smarmy blonde git who just so happens to piss me off beyond all reason.

I stood on the toes of my chucks, craning my neck, considering I was very short, standing at about 5"1. And of course, I couldn't find anyone, my brown eyes flashed in annoyance. "Damn it. Caleb better not have forgotten that today was the day." I muttered darkly to myself, pulling on the sleeve of my black dress that went halfway down my thigh, had a low back and plunging neckline with long sleeves. I had two cartilage and two ear piercings in one ear, and three ear piercings and one cartilage in the other ear.

I twisted the tiny, star stud nose ring that I had gotten while I was away, and bit my lip, angry that I had been forgotten. I hadn't been long that long, had I? No, only a semester. Surely I wasn't forgotten _that_ easily.

Suddenly, I heard someone calling my name, and turned around, smiling like a lunatic as I saw who it was. "Baby boy!!! What are you doing here?" I shouted, jumping into a hug with Tyler Simms, 17, and a senior(like my brother and the others) and the youngest of the Covenant. He had curly brown hair, honey colored eyes, and was taller then the other Covenant members.

"We've been sent to retrieve you." He said, laughing, spinning me and putting me down, taking me in with an 'up-down' stare. "Jesus, you changed!"

I sat there and pondered the thought. "Gee, I have, haven't I?" I said thoughtfully, then ditched the act, smirking. "Check it." I said, turning around, pulling my hair away from my neck so he could see the tattoo.

"Damn." I heard another voice, and, suddenly his last comment about the 'we' clicked as I closed my eyes, exhaling in a loud _whoosh_, grinding my teeth together. I turned around to see a blond with baggy jeans, a black t-shirt, fingerless gloves, and a black cap. He had a black earring, which was new, but the smirk on his face was not. His medium-length straight, blond hair was partially hidden under his snow hat, as he looked at me with disbelief through his icy blue eyes. He was muscular, and the shortest of the Covenant members, but even I couldn't lie and say that he didn't look good. "Alice? You're the same old sex fairy that I remember." He said playfully.

I smirked, saying, "And you're the same old pervert as I remember." We hugged, akwardly.

"Now, now Reid, keep it friendly. _Friendly_. No groping her, or I'll tell Caleb on your ass." Tyler said, smirking at Reid.

"Baby boy, you are one sick bastard, you know that, right?" He said, annoyed. "I may have… missed you… kind of. Listen, just… don't leave again, okay?"

"I won't." I was blushing at his words; he may piss me off sometimes, but I had missed him a lot. He could be a bit pervy, or a player, but, at the end of the day, I cared for him. I actually have been crushing on him forever, but it's just that; a crush. Plus Caleb wouldn't like it, considering Reid has slept with so many girls, and I was a virgin. He was a player, and I did not want to get myself hurt.

"Baby boy, give me the keys. I'm driving."

"But it's my car, you lousy son of a bitch!" Tyler said, annoyed. I laughed. This very argument had been going on for over a year now, and oh, how I had missed it. And them.

"Just give them to me now, or I will shank you six ways to Sunday, you whiny twit."

"Fine." Tyler said angrily, fishing out his keys and chucking them at Reid's face, but Reid caught them right before they collided with Tyler's intended target; which just so happened to be Reid's nose. Tyler groaned and Reid smirked victoriously.

Reid then took my luggage and threw it to Tyler, saying, "Here, baby boy. Make yourself useful." Tyler scowled at him, and flipped him the bird behind his back, causing me to snort a laugh. He took me to the car, unlocking it, and opening the passenger door for me. After I had gotten in and closed it, he jogged around the front of the car as Tyler finished putting my luggage in the trunk. Tyler slid in the back seat as Reid started up the black hummer's engine.

"So, what's the deal? Where's my lazy-ass brother? Why did he send you to pick me up instead of coming down to get me himself?"

They exchanged a smirk, and Reid said, "Oh he wanted to get us a table at Nicky's, which is where we're headed right now. Baby boy, call Caleb and tell him on our way."

Tyler nodded, calling Caleb, leaving me and Reid in silence as he sped down the road.

"How've all of you been?" I asked. "Using responsibly, I hope."

"Ugh, don't do that. You sound like Caleb when you do that."

"Reid!" I shouted, smacking his arm. "You've been using irresponsibly? You prick!"

"Hey!" He said, shooting me a glance that was somewhere between amused and pretending to be shocked. The amusement won out, a smirk overtaking his face as he dodged my question. "No assault. I'm driving here. Geez, Alice, no need for violence."

"Ugh, you fucking suck." I said, pissed off now.

He did a double take, and then looked back at the road, but not before another side glance betrayed his emotions. He looked worried. The car was silent, Tyler having gotten off the phone, me fuming, and Reid worried. I punched on the radio, humming along to some random song that I was too mad to attempt to identify at that moment, as I glared out the window. "Come on. You're not really mad at me, are you?"

"Reid, don't even try to deny the fact that you use like normal people _breathe_. Okay? Because we all know you do it. You use way too much, and yeah, Caleb may have a stick shoved up his ass, but he know the outcome and so do you. He's trying to keep you alive, and I am to! Now stop trying to kill yourself and let me help! If you get addicted-" I shouted.

I suddenly felt him grab hold my hand, the one that was resting in my lap, intertwining his hand with my own, cutting me off, causing my face to grow hot. "I won't get addicted, Alice! Just… just tell me what you want me to do, damn it!"

"You don't know that, Reid!" I shouted. "You have _no way_ of knowing that for sure! And what do I want? I want you to live past 45!"

"And what-"

"Just promise me!!!"

"Promise you what?" He said, casting me a sideways glance.

"Stop using so damn much! For your sake, for the rest the sons, and my own sake as well, at least _try_ to use more responsibly!" Reid parked, pausing for a second after pulling back the gear shift and pulling up the parking brake. He turned off the car, looking meaningfully back at Tyler.

"What?" Tyler said, confused. Suddenly, he got it, his face going from confused to pissed off. "Oh, come _ON_ Reid! What the fuck!"

"Out, baby boy. It will only take a second. Just wait for us outside the car a minute." He said.

"BUT IT'S MY GODDAMNED CAR!" Tyler shouted.

"And when, my friend, has that _ever_ once stopped me before?" Reid said with a smirk.

"Caleb would have a fucking coronary if I were to leave you two alone, you _know_ that. And before you say it, YES, he will know if I do. You know how he is, Reid. Sorry, but rules are rules." He said with a shrug. I suddenly got the feeling that Tyler was here as a chaperone more so than anything else. Especially because Caleb knew that Tyler would never even try to lie to him, let alone be able to get away with it.

"Ah, fuck me sideways!" Reid said in frustration, using his all-time favorite phrase. He the turned his gaze back to me, still holding my hand, saying, "Fine, whatever. I guess. I promise. Now let's go, already." He said, his hand slipping out of my grasp, and we all got out of the hummer. Reid locked the hummer, tossing the keys back to Tyler.

"The place looks emptier than I remember it." I said, frowning.

"Really, now? I think that you're just being paranoid."

"Umm… okay, well you suck." I said, pushing open the front door.

I was greeted by a loud scattered shouting of "SURPRISE!!!"

* * *

Watcha thinking? I wanna know. R&R

-SDSL


	2. Alice Off Balance

**Disclaimer:** Nope. I don't own it. Any of it. :(

**

* * *

**

**Brooke**

"My friends, our time is upon us." Chase said to us, pacing the room. He had short, light-brown hair and brown eyes. Us being cold-blooded demons… and assassins. We resurrected Chase Collins, by order of our boss. We were in me and Rachel Caldwell's dorm at Spenser's. Me being Brooke Daniels, the leader of the cold-blooded demon assassins. I sat in the armchair, playing with a dagger, my medium-length, jet-black hair, elegantly curling down my back. I had dark eyes, porcelain skin and stood at about 5"4. I was a junior. "Are you ready?"

"Yea, be ready. We'll be ready. Wait, ready for what?" Darcy said, having not been paying attention, flipping her long, red hair behind her shoulder. Her pretty hazel eyes looked confused, and she stood at about 5"7. She was a junior as well.

"For the death of the **Covenant**!" He shouted, annoyed.

"Why, are they sick?" Rachel said, popping her gum, cocking her head to the side. I could've smacked her. For the world's second most dangerous woman, she happened to be a bit of an airhead. Evan Marcus just rolled his eyes, leaning against the wall. He was a sophomore and an assassin as well, and the last part of our team. He had short dark hair, blue eyes, and stood at about 6"2, very muscular and strong.

"No, fool, we're gonna **kill** 'em." He said, with an evil grin. "And their girlfriends too."

"Hey, that's a good idea!" She said.

Chase choose to ignore her, saying, "Brooke, it has come to my attention that the eldest of the Covenant brothers has a younger sister, Alice," He giving me a picture of my intended target. "He had sent her away last time to keep her out of harm's way." And then he grinned. "Out of **my** way. Anyways, he's very protective of her. She is very important to him. To the lot of them. Reid as well, considering he's in **love** with her. He just doesn't know it yet. But he will. This is where you come in, my dear." He said to me, cupping my chin in his hands.

"Oh yea?" I said with a tiny half-smile, indulging him to continue.

"Yes." He said, pushing my chin away roughly, causing Evan to growl. "Tonight she has returned. And she is at 'Nicky's' right now, a surprise party for her return. I want you to screw with her head… induce her into a coma. And I want you to… _**draw**_ it out. Make it slow and painful. "

"Why? That puts Brooke in danger." Evan said angrily.

Chase paused. "Because, If I am correct, she **should** be developing her powers around this time. Plus, I want the entire Covenant to know I'm back with a vengeance."

"But, then why don't we just kill her like the others?" I asked.

"Because, she's the **bait**, you fool. Do you think if she gets hurt and kidnapped that Reid, Caleb, and the others won't want to kill me? They'll come to find me. And then, we'll **destroy** them. Plus, she's the key. She could tip the balance in our favor, IF we can get her to succumb to the dark side. Unbeknownst to her and the others, she is a very powerful …**witch**. I might just keep her around." He said thoughtfully. "Now go, Brooke. Do your part."

I nodded, snapping my fingers, disappearing in a puff of black smoke, and reappearing just outside of Nicky's, hiding behind a dumpster as Alice and the one's I took to be Reid and Tyler walked in. I heard people shout surprise, and, with a grin, I started, snapping my fingers. I watched through the window as she staggered. I smiled. This would be fun.

**

* * *

Alice**

"SURPRISE!"

I screamed, jumping back. I landed firmly on my feet, but I was scared out of my mind. Suddenly, I felt a dizzy, and even more suddenly , I was falling backwards, only to be caught by Reid, who wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me back up into a standing position.

"Surprise. Welcome home." He smirked, and I put my hand to my head.

"What the fuck…" I said as it all clicked in my head, my dizzy spell heading to the back of my mind. They set my up for a surprise welcome home party. Those fuckers. "Reid Garwin, you fucking suck!!!" I shouted, punching his arm. Tyler laughed at him, Reid glaring daggers. "Don't think that you're off the hook either, baby boy." I turned to Tyler, punching his shoulder really hard.

"What the fuck! OW!" Tyler said, rubbing his shoulder.

"Well that's what you get. You guys know how much I hate surprise parties." I said with a grimace. "Now, where are the rest of you planning committee, eh? I wanna personally murder all three of them myself!!!" But Tyler and Reid just smirked at me. "Fine then. I'll find the losers myself." I stomped my foot, shouting, "CALEB! POGUE! KATE! DAMN IT! SHOW YOUR FACES!"

Kate rushed me, hugging me tightly. Her long straight, dark hair had been cut up to her shoulders. She was a smidgen tall then me, with pretty hazel eyes and caramel skin tone. "I missed you soooo much! Don't you ever leave me with these morons again!!! They almost got us all killed!!!" She shouted over the music coming from the jukebox, letting go of me. The music was so loud that no one else could hear us.

"We did not." Pogue said, hugging me tightly from behind. I turned to look up at him. He was about 6ft tall, with long, brown hair. He had a lot of muscle, brown eyes, and a killer smile. I gave him a look. "Okay, so yea, we did all almost die, and there was a evil, demented, psycho warlock bent on world domination involved… but it's all good now! Caleb fixed it, whipping Chase's sorry ass in the process!" Pogue said sheepishly.

I laughed, smirking at him. "Oh yes, I bet he did. Speaking of the devil, do you guys know where he might be? I wanna meet this new beau of his."

"Alice?" Came Caleb's voice in disbelief. I turned around, him standing there, all 6 ft of him, his short dark hair, hazel eyes, tan skin, and muscular frame having not changed one bit since I had been away.

"CALEB!" I shouted, hugging him tightly. I felt a bit dizzy again, and, for a second, feared that I might fall again, for this on had been worse than the first one; It was stronger, but it eventually passed.

He squeezed me tightly as well, saying, "I missed you."

We let go, and I said, "Not as much as I did." I smirked, saying, "No longer a baby, are we, 'Mr. Ascended'?"

"Neither are you." He said, looking me up and down, raising an eyebrow. I swallowed hard, as he glared harshly at me. "Piercings? Really, Alice. And was the hair dye really necessary? As for that dress…" The look on his face told me that he was definitely_ not_ pleased. The words from my previous dizzy-spell floated to the front of my mind; it was my worst fear, the day that my brother hated me, that is. It was my most _horrifying_ nightmare.

So of course, Tyler and Reid exchange a smirk, and what does Tyler say? Well, they think it's amusing to get me in trouble, so he says this, "If you think all of that is bad, you should check out the tattoo on the back of her neck."

"Yea, it's the fucking shit." Reid added.

"Thanks a lot, fuck faces." I said, pinching them both really hard.

"WHAT?!?" Caleb roared. "Show me! NOW!" He commanded. I did as I was told, turning around, pulling my hair around my shoulder. "Now why the fuck would you go and do that?" He said angrily. There was an uproar among our friends, as I felt as if my worse fear was being realized.

"Damn, Al, you got guts…" Pogue stated, earning himself a glare from Caleb.

"I want one." Kate announced.

"I told you it was the fucking shit."

"Uh, A.J , maybe you should've told Caleb first before you came back…" Tyler said as he watched Caleb's reaction carefully, who currently looked as if he would explode. As they all continued to talk over one another, I started feeling woozy again, and I put my hand to my forehead, grabbing onto a chair, in serous danger of passing out. The pain had become intense, and hardly tolerable anymore.

I tried to shake it off, but got distracted when a new voice piped up. "Well, I think it rocks." I turned to see a pretty and petite blonde with pretty blue eyes and porcelain skin, smiling at me. "And I think she looks awesome. I'm Sarah." She said, holding out her hand for me to shake. "Caleb's girlfriend. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Alice." I said as I shook her hand, then turning to Caleb to say, "I like her. Can I keep her? If you don't marry her, _I_ will-" I said, as any annoying little sister would, before Caleb clamped his hand over my mouth, and everybody laughed as I still was trying to talk incoherently through his hand, when I got an evil idea.

"Son of a bitch!" Caleb shouted, jumping away from me, wiping his hand on his pants. "Damn it, Alice, that was gross!!!" I had licked his hand.

I smiled evilly at him, saying with a sweet voice, "Then you shouldn't have put your hand on my mouth, you imbecile."

"God, Alice, you are so 'effing aggravating. I had forgotten that." Caleb said.

I motioned for Reid to bring his ear down to my level, which he did, slipping an arm around my waist discretely, hoping Caleb wouldn't notice it, causing me to shiver. "What's up his butt?" I whispered to Reid, who laughed, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"What'd you say about my butt?" He said angrily, coming after me.

I squealed, hiding behind Reid, peeking out only to say, "Geez, Caleb lighten up! I think whatever's up your butt, it must be sideways!" Causing everyone but Caleb to burst out laugh.

"Damn it, Alice, you are so friggin' immature!"

"Oh yea? Well… I'm stealing your girlfriend!" I shouted, running over to Sarah, linking arms with her, sticking my tongue out at Caleb. He just rolled his eyes at me, as I pulled her and Kate out to the dance floor. "come on, girls- let's dance!"

**

* * *

Tyler**

"Shit yea, man, I'm gonna go play some pool." Reid said, turning to say, "You coming, baby boy?"

Caleb gave me a look, and I shook my head no. "Maybe later, dude."

Reid shrugged, "Whatever floats your boat, man." He said, turning away from us.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Caleb and Pogue looked at me. "What?" I said.

"Tell us." Caleb said.

"Tell you what?" I said, trying to play dumb.

"Dude, how your 'chaperone duties' went." Pogue said.

"Oh… yea… alright… well, they went, that's for sure." I said, looking down at the floor, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Let's sit. Get a drink." Pogue said, and we did, watching as the girls were off, dancing.

"Alright, baby boy, start talking." Caleb said.

I let out an audible breath, and then said, "Well you were right about one thing."

"And what is that?" Caleb asked, leaning back, pushing backwards in his chair.

"He likes her. He likes her A LOT. I would even go so far as to say he's falling in love with her, he just doesn't notice it yet." I said.

Caleb let his chair fall back down onto four legs, putting his elbows on the table, inhaling sharply as he did so. Pogue and him exchanged a worried look, and then turned to look at me. "Yea, I know I'm worried too…"

"Well, what _happened_?" Pogue asked impatiently.

"Well normal stuff, at first. We saw her, gave her hugs, Reid demanding to drive my car. And then, when I was on the phone with you when we were in the car, I noticed Alice getting worked up over something. And then I heard her asking him if he'd been using responsibly. He dodged her question a few times, managing to piss her off in the process. I got of the phone, and they shouted at each other until they were blue in the face. And, I swear you guys, when he saw how worked up she got, he promised."

They exchanged another look, and Pogue asked, "He did what?"

"He promised not to use as much anymore. He wanted me to leave them alone to talk, but I didn't, considering I had direct orders not to. Anyways, she doesn't want him to get addicted. She gave him a really hard time about it in the car on the way here."

"Seriously?" Pogue asked. I nodded. "Way to go Alice."

"Why did he agree?" Caleb asked me as he kept on eye on his sister, making sure that the only people she was dancing with were Kate and Sarah. I could tell he wasn't satisfied with what I'd told him so far.

"… It's hard to say, but I think… Caleb, he told me that she makes him want to be a better person." Pogue looked up with disbelief, and Caleb snapped his attention to me fully.

"You've got to be kidding." Pogue said, but I shook my head no. "Baby boy, are you serious?"

"As a heart attack."

Pogue looked at Caleb, who was currently refusing to look up at either of us. "Caleb, dude, if she can get him to cut back on using, then-"

"She hasn't _yet_." Caleb snarled. "Talk is cheap. Especially when it comes to Reid." That was a bit of an unfair comment, Reid wasn't that bad.

I knew Pogue thought so too by the look on his face. "Seriously, though, if she can get him to agree that easily… Caleb, come on, if she can save him from becoming and addict... Dude, maybe you should reconsider your rules about the two of them being aloud to be a couple."

"**No**." Caleb said, his voice ringing with indefinite finality. "I don't trust him. Not with her. Not with my sister, Pogue."

"Dude, why not?"

"She's my_ sister_, Pogue. Not some cheap little chippy bimbo. I have to look out for her. If I don't, then who will? My dead father? Or perhaps my alcoholic mother?"

"Come on, Caleb. You've seen how they act together." Pogue said, motioning to the dance floor, where Reid and Alice were dancing to a slow song. His hands stayed put, glued respectfully to the small of her back, and no lower. His eyes stayed locked with her own, instead of being glued to her chest like he had been with the past girls he'd been with. This was also the first time I had **ever** seen him dance to a slow dance with _anyone_. Ever. And Alice was _smiling_. Smiling very widely in fact. And laughing. And Reid was smiling, not smirking, but an actually genuine smile. "You can't actually believe that he would hurt her." I agreed, nodding.

"Not intentionally, no." Pogue and I as exchanged a look, and Caleb went on. "But eventually? Yes. Reid will never change, Pogue, and I can't let Alice go through that kind of hurt. I just won't allow it."

Suddenly, Alice clutched at her head, and went limp, Reid catching her. Sarah and Kate started freaking out, as Reid picked Alice up, holding her against his body. Caleb was up in a flash, and we made our way through the crowd, weaving through bodies to get to them.

**

* * *

Reid**

I finished up over at the pool tables, collecting my money, stashing it in my pocket. I looked over at Caleb, Tyler and Reid, who seemed to be in a deep discussion. I was in too much of a good mood to go over there and have them spoil it. So I zeroed in on another group of people; Sarah, Kate and Alice were on the dance floor, having a blast.

I moved over to them, popping up right behind them. "Hey." I said casually, smirking as Sarah and Kate jumped because they hadn't seen me come up behind them. Alice, however, had seemed to expect it. She just grinned at me, barely any reaction at all. She hung around me _way_ too much.

"**JESUS**!" Sarah shouted. "You're always doing that!"

"Eh." I replied, as a slow song came on.

"_Dance_ with me, Sarah?" Kate said in a joking voice, holding out her hand.

"Why of course, **dahling**…" Sarah drawled in a funny accent, the two of them going off on a crazy 'slow dance', Alice and I laughing at them.

I looked at her, and she looked at me, and we immediately stopped laughing. She was different somehow, changed. "Dance with me?" I asked her.

"Uh-huh." She said, smiling. I took her hand, smiling as I spun her, pulling her close to me. She put her arms around my neck and I put my arms around her waist.

"So, how was London?" I asked.

She sighed. "Boring." She said finally, causing me to laugh.

"Why?"

"Well for one thing, I had no psycho warlocks out for my blood. Second, you guys weren't there to get me into trouble and make me laugh. And third…" She sighed again, blushing, looking down. "… well… you weren't there." She said, and I froze. Did she…? No, no, she could never. I'm not good enough for her, even if she did. It would be wrong of me to go for it…

"Oh, so you _did_ miss my devilish good looks and charm, didn't you?" I joked, trying to make light of it.

She laughed, saying, "You're a loser, Reid."

"Yes, but I'm **your** loser!" I said, and she laughed again.

"This is true. You know, I rea-" She broke off, mid-sentence, putting her hand to her head, face scrunched up in pain. "Oh." She said, her eyes rolling back as she collapsed, and I held her up. That's when Sarah and Kate came up, freaking out and really just not helping **at all**.

"Oh my goodness-"

"Is she okay?"

"What happened?"

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. But I intend to find out." I finally said, scooping Alice's unconscious body into my arms, holding her against my chest, catching Caleb's eye, and he and the guys were there in a heartbeat.

"What happened?" Caleb said softly.

"I dunno. She just broke off in mid-sentence and collapsed." I said.

"Do you think **he **could have…?" Sarah started, recommending for what seemed to be the eightieth time that Chase wasn't dead, not really. She seemed to think Chase was laying low, but not dead, like we thought him to be.

"I don't know." Caleb said. "Let's just get her home first. We're drawing too much attention to ourselves." He said, motioning to the faces of concern for Alice. I nodded, following Caleb as we weaved through the crowd and out of Nicky's.

* * *

So, what do you think so far? R&R to let me know!!!

-S.D.S.L.


	3. Malice of Alice

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the covenant. Sucks.

**

* * *

**

**Alice**

All I saw was darkness. Everywhere I turned, just… darkness. Everywhere. It was **suffocating**. It was all I saw, and the silence was deafening. I tried to scream, but it was muffled. At this point, I was scared, falling to my knees, sobbing. I didn't know what was going on, and I don't know how long I sat there like that, but suddenly, I heard something else, and sat up, saying, _'Hello? Is someone there?'_ Again, the sound of my voice sounded far off, distant, and muffled.

**'Yes'** The voice curled around me with velvety-smoothness. It sounded not too unlike my own. But I could somehow just tell that it was not my subconscious or anything like that.

_'What is "here" exactly?'_ I asked, looking around for the source of the noise.

**'Here?'** The voice said with a soft laugh. **'Why, here is here. Just like there is there and where is where.'**

_'Where is Reid? My brother? The others?'_ I said desperately.

The voice laughed again, only this time, the laugh reflected the cruelty within. **'Why, the others are not here. They are not there. They are not anywhere. At least not where **_**you**_** are con****cerned****.'**

_'No! That isn't true!'_ I shouted shrilly, running to try and get away from the voice.

**'Oh it isn't, is it?'** He said, and I ran harder, panting now. **'Then where are they now? Here? I don't think so. They don't ****care****No one**** does.'** Said the voice, turning cold and heartless as I collapsed.

_'No… no… that's not true. No! No no no no no!!!' _I said weakly, burying my head in my hands again

**'****Yes**** it is. You're ****useless**** and ****unwanted****. Your ****own ****brother doesn't want you, he thinks that you're a burden. He doesn't love you. You are siblings, he ****must**** love you, but it is not by his own choice.'** The voice said harshly.

'_No, no. That isn't true, it can't be! Caleb does love me! And not because he has to. Because he wants to!"_ I shouted.

**'Oh **_**please**_**, don't kid yourself.'** The voice said with a snort of laughter.

_'Stop it!'_ I shouted, pressing my fists hard against my ears as tear streamed down my face.

**'In ****denial**** are we? That's too bad, because all you're doing is hurting everyone you love with every little thing you do.'** The voice reached my ears, even as I covered them.

_'No! Stop it! Stop it, __please__. Why are you doing this to me?'_ I shouted.

**'My ****dear****, I simply thing you have a right to know the **_**truth**_**. I mean, don't even get me **_**started**_** on Reid.'**

_'What about Reid__?!?!'_ I said defensively.

**'Nothing. It's just so sad that he indulges your ****one-sided**** feelings towards him by **_**pretending**_** to love you. But he doesn't he's just **_**using**_** you.****'**

_'That isn't true! He is __not__ using me! He cares! He does!'_

**'****He doesn't ****love**** you. None of them do. Who are you trying to ****kid****? They all ****despise**** you. You make them **_**sick**_**. They all think that you are **_**despicable**_**. They wish you would just curl up and **_**die**_** already.'** The voice snarled with cruelty.

_'NO! NO! NO!'_ I screamed as the voice laughed as I spiraling, falling through an endless black hall, screaming all the way down.

**

* * *

Caleb**

I looked down at my sister, who lay unconscious on a sofa in my living room. This was _**great**_, considering it gave our mother just one more reason to drink. She had left the room; unable to look at my sister '_in this state'_ she had told me as she had sobbed earlier.

Reid's hands were curled into fists around Alice's own hands that he held so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. He hadn't left her side the entire time. Tyler sat, paling as each second on the clock ticked by. Pogue was tightening and loosening his fisted hand compulsively, sitting in a chair next to Kate, who held his other hand. I was pacing, and Sarah watch me wordlessly from across the room, arms crossed as her eyes followed me as I moved quickly back and forth.

She had a pulse, but it was a very weak one. Plus, we couldn't wake her up, even using cold water or an air horn. That is usually not a good sign.

"Caleb, what are we gonna do?" Sarah asked finally, everyone in the room freezing looking at her, and then to me.

I stopped moving, looking at her, and then at Alice. "I don't know. She should've woken up by now." I said, but then looked back up at her. "That is, if she had passed out of natural causes. If someone used on her, then that changes _everything_."

"But we would've felt if someone had used on her. Besides, who among us would've wanted _that_ to happen to Alice?" Pogue asked him.

"None of us- but that's just it. Who else could it be? Besides…" I said, trailing off, looking around the room.

Sarah finally said, "Besides Chase. If none of you did it… then that can only mean one thing."

I nodded. "Chase is back, and he's targeting Alice."

"But why?"

"I'll kill the sorry SOB before you can say 'road kill'." Reid snarled.

"Reid, we don' know if he's really even bac-"

Suddenly, Alice whimpered, and everyone in the room snapped their head to her. It was the first time she had showed any life since she'd passed out, and everyone stared at her expectantly, waiting for more. "No! That isn't true!" She shouted, obviously still asleep though. Everyone jumped up, moving towards her. Pogue now stood beside me, Kate was now kneeling beside Reid, and Tyler stood behind Reid.

"Alice! ALICE! CALEB, WHAT'S GOING ON?" Reid shouted, trying to shake her awake.

"No… no… that's not true. No! No no no no no!!!" She shouted.

"I- I don't know Reid." I said, exchanging a worried look with Pogue. Pogue, Sarah and I stood beside Tyler now, Sarah grabbing my hand.

"Caleb, what's happening?" Kate shouted. I could hear the tears in her voice.

"I don't know, Kate." I said, frustrated as Pogue put a hand on Kate's shoulder.

"No, no. That isn't true, it can't be! Caleb does love me! And not because he has to. Because he wants to!" She shouted.

"Shit Caleb, I think she's being… someone's messing with her head!" Reid shouted, still gripping one of her hands as he tried to shake her again. "Caleb, do something!!!"

"What do you want me to do, Reid? Better yet, what can I do?" I shouted at him.

"Stop it!" She shouted, tears now streaming down her face.

"Caleb, I'm scared." Sarah said, choking up with tears, and I gripped her hand tighter.

Kate grabbed Pogue's hand, saying, "Come on, Alice, come on."

"No! Stop it! Stop it, please. Why are you doing this to me?" She cried out.

"Caleb, we can't just let her suffer through whatever this is!"Pogue whispered sharply with alarm.

"Shit, Caleb, shit, shit, what can I do! Fuck me sideways! What can I do **damn it**!!!" Reid shouted. "Alice! Alice! Come on, Alice! Fight it, whatever it is, if you can hear me, fight it damn it!!!"

"What else can we do Pogue?" I said.

"What about Reid?!?!" She said defensively. We all quieted, waiting for her next words. "That isn't true! He is not using me! He cares! He does!" We all stared silently at Reid, who, by the looks of it was as shocked as the rest of us at her words.

"NO! NO! NO!" She shouted. Her eyes shot open as she clutched at her heart, gasping for air, her arms shooting out, her eyes turning black and a light bulb in a lamp across the room exploded. Sarah and Kate screamed. I looked at Pogue, Tyler and Reid, my heart pounding in my ears.

"Um, what just happened?" Kate said.

"No 'effing way." Pogue said.

"It's not possible. No, it's just not possible."

"It's not possible; and yet, it just happened."

"Reid?" Alice said weakly as she fell back down lightly onto the couch, looking up at him.

"Alice!!!" Reid said, throwing his body over hers in a type of weird hug.

"Jesus…" Tyler muttered, running a hand through his hair.

"Sis…" I said weakly, Sarah letting go of my hand, pushing me forward. Reid let go of her, but was still holding her hand. Kate stood, giving me room, and I kneeled down beside Reid. "Alice?" I said softly.

"Caleb?" She gasped, grabbing for me with her other hand. I took hold of her had, kissing it. "What just happened? Did I just… _use_?" She rasped, her whole body convulsing, as she looked at me, confused

"I'm afraid so." I grimaced. "Are you okay…?" I finally asked.

"Mmm." She said indecisively.

"You were shouting." Kate finally said.

Alice put her hands over her face. "You heard…"

"Yes."

"I just… there was darkness everywhere, and a voice. There was a voice. It told me things… unpleasant things." She said quietly.

"It's not true. Whatever it said, it isn't true." Reid said.

"I know." She whispered back quietly. Hopeful, almost.

"Alright, you guys, she _seems_ to be okay. Go get some rest, and I'll see you in the morning. I'll call you if anything happens. Baby boy, take Sarah and Kate back for me. Pogue, stay behind. I need to have a word with you." I said, standing up.

"Alright." He said as I kissed Sarah's cheek, and she followed him out the door. Pogue kissing Kate's cheek as well.

Reid went to leave, too, but Alice clung to his hand. With a whimper, she said, "Please, don't leave." Reid looked at me, and I nodded.

"Okay. I won't." He said, kneeling down again.

"Reid." I said. He looked up, and I continued on to say, "I'm trusting you. Please carry her up to her bed. She needs her rest. I need to… check up on something. Come on Pogue." He nodded, and I turned my back, walking out of the room with Pogue right behind me.

"Where are we going?" Pogue asked urgently as soon as we were out of earshot.

"The basement." I answered, heading down the stairs.

"Why?"

"Book of Damnation. A prophecy. There was a prophecy. It was about the only girl descendent of the Danvers line, considering the Covenant members lines only produced male, the covenant women were only so by marriage. Every single one. Except for Alice." I said, leafing through the book as I spoke, flipping through the pages, finally finding what I need to know.

"Here it is…" I said, scanning the page quickly, and then reading it aloud with wide eyes. "It is foretold that the second child descendant of Danvers line, the only daughter to ever be produced by a family of the covenant, though a girl AND not the oldest, "I said, taking a breath, saying to Pogue, "You see? It all fits!" Then moving on,"Shall develop certain powers between her 16th and 17th year, causing her to become the second power-bearer of the Danvers line. Only, she will bear a different power, one that does not age her over time." I said, reading the previous line with wide-eyed amazement and disbelief. "She shall be drawn to the only son descendant of the Garwin line." I said, looking up at Pogue.

"Reid." He said suddenly.

"Yes." I nodded, continuing on where I left off. "They will be drawn to each other, and are undeniably and irrevocably connected by a link of true love."

"Told you." Pogue muttered, and I looked at him with my eyes narrowed. He held up his hands in defense. "Hey, I'm just saying."

I chose to ignore him, continuing on again. "If they are wed, they will create the most powerful source of good that the world has ever seen."

"Wow."

"Yea. Well, if you think that is something, than listen to this: But, if she is somehow tempted and swayed by the sole Son descendant of the Pope line…"

"Chase." He breathed, suddenly understanding.

I nodded. "… before her powers fully mature on the date of her 17th year, as she is connected to him with a link as well, and will become pure evil?" I said with my eyes wide. "Conceiving his child, bearing the greatest evil the world has ever known. The decision is hers to make. For she is the key. The difference between good and evil; light and dark. Between what is right, and what is easy." I said, finishing it up, closing the book.

"Oh my god, Chase is alive." Pogue suddenly said.

"And he's out for sex with my sister." I said angrily. Pogue laughed hard, and I looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Dude, I'm sorry." He said, still laughing, "But you can't expect me to keep a straight face when you say it like that."

I groaned, placing my head in my hands. "I'm surrounded by **idiots**."

**

* * *

Reid**

"Come on, Alice." I said, scooping her up into my arms. She slid her arms around my neck as I stood up, carrying her out of the room and up the stairs to her bedroom. "There we go." I said, laying her gently down on her bed.

I sat next to her, pushing a few stray strands out of her face. I then kissed her forehead, and I stood up, going to leave her room to see if Caleb and Pogue needed any help in whatever they were doing. But she caught my arm, pulling me back. "Please don't leave me alone, Reid, just stay with me. I'm scared."

I nodded, falling back down onto the bed in a sitting position beside her. "So, you used, huh?"

"I guess so. I mean, that's what Caleb said."

"That's really tight. I didn't know it worked like that. You know, you being a girl and ally." I said stroked her hair, and she laughed at me. Soon afterwards, she was asleep. Caleb came in, "Hey, Reid, I- Oh, she's sleeping."

"Yea…"

"I've got something to show you, can you come down-"

"Um, actually, could you bring it up here and make it quick?" I said, and he gave me an odd look. "She said she didn't want me to leave. Is it alright if I stay the night to keep an eye on her?"

"Don't disappoint me." Caleb said with a grimace, leaving the room.

* * *

Alrightie, whatcha think people? Lemme know! R&R please!

-S.D.S.L.


	4. Close Call

**Disclaimer:** I dunno nuthin'

**

* * *

Reid**

I woke up, and I lay facing Alice. She had been afraid to be alone lately, and Caleb had started to trust me with her, bit by bit, after looking at the prophecy. I had been sleeping in her room every night for the past week, and done nothing untrustworthy so far. She opened her eye and she smiled at me as I pulled her close, my arms around her waist. She held my arm tightly with her own. She moved her head so she was looking up at me, eyes locked. She put her fingertips lightly to my cheek. I slowly moved my face down to hers. I put my hand on the back of her neck; bringing her face up to mine, our lips meeting in soft kiss.

After a few minutes, we broke apart, looking at one another, both thinking the same thing; _Caleb was __gonna__ kill us_. Then, she threw her arms around my neck, pulling me into another kiss, and all thought was lost. This time was different, though. The first one was sweet and innocent. This time, it was passionate and long. I opened her mouth with my own, deepening the kiss. I pulled her closer, if that was even possible, one hand on her waist and the other the back of her neck. I broke apart from her for a moment, rolling her, so I was straddling her now, looking down at her beautiful eyes that captivated me so.

"Trying to be in charge, are we, Reid?" She said, smirking up at me.

"Not trying, sweetheart. I **am**." I said, grabbing her wrists, pinning them above her head with one of my hands. My other hand took hold of her cheek, trailing light kisses down her neck.

She suddenly took me by surprise, flipping it somehow, so that she was now on top of me. "Hey," I complained. "I thought I was in charge."

"Aw, hunni, that's cute. But you were **never** in charge."She said, smirking at me.

"Oh, I'm not?" I said, grabbing her thighs, flipping it so I was over her.

"Nope." She said, stubbornly, crossing her arms. I grabbed the back of her neck, kissing her neck. She moaned, I smirked, continuing, unbuttoning her shirt slowly, and kissing her neck all the way.

**

* * *

Kate**

"Hey Caleb." I said, walking through the front door of his house; Sarah, Pogue, and Tyler right behind me.

"Morning Kate." He said, still in a pair of sweatpants that he'd obviously slept in. "Sup dude." He said, him and Pogue doing a handshake, same as him and Tyler. He grinned, turning to Sarah. "Morning darling." He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she wrapped hers around his neck.

"Morning baby." She said, giving him a kiss.

"Hey, um, Caleb, we're here to kidnap Alice. We've decided to take her shopping. And we decided to leave you four boys to do what you wish until we go to Nicky's." I said. "So…"

"So…?"

"So where is she?"

"Her room. Haven't gotten her up yet."

I turned to see him already on the couch again with Sarah, and I rolled my eyes. "No wonder she's so lazy."

"Why is that?" He said, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Well, for one, she's related to you. And two, you let her sleep in like whoa." I said, turning around, trudging up the stairs.

I heard Caleb saying to the others, "Okay, did she just insult me and use the phrase, 'like whoa' in the same sentence?" as I walked up the stairs.

I laughed, pushing open the door and, dropping my keys, shouted, "Ehmagawd!" Flying backwards into the door. "Mother fucker!!!"

They froze with similar looks of horror upon their faces. Reid was overtop of Alice, kissing her neck, her shirt's top three buttons undone, revealing her black lace bra. "Ah, fuck me sideways." Reid said, scared.

**

* * *

Alice**

Kate looked at us, standing frozen in the doorway. "Kate, we aren't… we never… this isn't what it looks like." I stumbled over my words, Reid still overtop of me. Suddenly, my dread got ten times worse, as Caleb, called up the stairs to Kate. "Hey Kate, is everything alright? We heard you scream." Kate and I locked our eyes, as my gaze pleaded with her to not say anything, all three of us still frozen.

She then, without moving, and without breaking our gaze, called, "Everything's fine. I just… thought I saw a spider, and you know why I'm afraid of spiders." She said, playing the sympathy card.

"Oh… well, do you want me to come check it out for you?" He said, concerned, starting up the first step or so, and my eyes widened.

"NO!" She shouted, and he stopped. "I mean, it's alright Caleb, it was just one of your sister's new spider earrings. My mistake."

"Oh, okay, no problem." He said, going back to the living room.

She came into the room, shutting the door behind her, saying. "You two so owe me. Now you've gotta answer me a few things." Reid rolled off of me reluctantly as I buttoned my shirt back up, sitting up on the bed beside Reid as she sat in the window-seat of my room. We looked like naughty children who just got caught doing something they shouldn't. In a way, we kind of were.

She looked like she was debating something in her head, and she finally spoke softly. "I am really hoping right now, for both of your sake's as well as mine that you haven't…. been… doing the nasty."

"Okay, could we _please_ not say 'doing the nasty'?" I said, annoyed. "Because when you say it like that, it just takes this whole thing to an entirely new level of dirty."

"That you would love to experience." Reid smirked, earning himself a smack.

"So does me walking in on you and Reid in a random state of undress." She told me.

"Alright… you got me there. Point taken." I said. "And to answer your question… no, we haven't been… 'doing it'."

"Okay, good." She said, relieved, then moving on to her next question. "When did this… whole thing start? Has this been going on all week?"

"No. It literally just happened for the first time like ten minutes before you came in." I answered truthfully.

She nodded, falling silent for a second, and then saying, "How? How did this happen?"

Reid pouted, muttering under his breathing something to the nature of "You say it like it's a BAD thing."

Kate and I stifled our laughter as I thought about it seriously for a moment. "I… I really don't know. It just kinda… happened." I admitted.

She nodded. "Understandable." And she stood, us about to follow her out when she turned around, saying, "And I take it Caleb has no idea?"

"Um, how about no one has any idea."

"Right… okay, well then, no one has to know right now." She reassured me.

"Thank you." I said, letting out breath I didn't know I was holding, relieved.

"Although, I don't know how no one figured that this would happen. I mean, he's been sleeping in your bed for a week, and we all know how you two feel about one another, and I mean, come on, it's _Reid_ for Christ's sake."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Kate." Reid grimaced, causing me to giggle.

"Sure thing." She said, causing me to giggle more.

"What are you laughing at?" He growled.

"Well, on some level, you. I laugh at funny things." I said, smirking.

"Oh, you want funny, eh? I'll show you funny!" He shouted, throwing me over his shoulder.

"AUGHHHH! REID PUT ME DOWN!!!" I screeched, pounding on his back with my fists as he carried me downstairs, Kate cracking up right behind us. "DAMMIT REID!!! PUT ME DOWN!"

* * *

Alright, I know it's short, but I'm so damn tired. I had exams all week, and we all know that those are no fun, no matter how early you get out. I'll write a longer one tomorrow. Enjoy. 

-SDSL


	5. A Bored Reid Is A Dangerous Reid

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the covenant… sadly… tear tear

**

* * *

Sarah**

"Sarah…" Alice said suddenly, her and Kate in the dressing rooms, me sitting on a bench right outside. We had been shopping all day, and I had already tried on what I wanted from the store, and was waiting for the two of them to finish so we could buy our clothes and head over to Nicky's. I was sitting with the shopping bags.

"Yea?" I asked as she came out, looking at herself in the mirror, her hair pulled back into a half ponytail, the ends brushing the tops of her waistline. She was wearing a killer red halter-top that I'm sure Caleb is gonna have a fit over when he sees it. It was cropped, right above her belly-button, revealing her pierced navel. It was really tight and low cut. Yea, Caleb's gonna kill me for letting her get it. She looked gorgeous, but worry played on her face. "What's on your mind?" I said, concerned, as Kate came out, a purple, tight, sleeveless sundress.

"Well… you've been dating my brother for a bit now, right?" She asked, leaning up against the mirror, facing me, looking anywhere but my eyes.

"Yea… I guess so. Why?" I asked.

"Um… well…I…" She said, biting her lip.

Kate nudged her, saying, "Go on, it's okay. She's trustworthy. I promise."

"I know…" She said, turning back towards me, coming to sit next to me on the bench. She stared down at her hands for a few seconds, then looked up at me. "What do you think he would say… if I… well, it's November, and I wanted to have a date to the Winter formal this December… what do you think he would say if I asked… Reid to go with me?"

"Well… as long as you guys are going platonically… like, as friends, he won't object I don't think. But, if not, he still probably won't object as long as you're not playing tonsil hockey all night… or in front of him… or at all." I said. "Is that the only thing that this is about?" I asked with a knowing smile.

"Well kinda..." She said, but Kate gave her a look. "…but no."

"Okay, what's going on?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well, Reid and I kinda like each other…" She started.

"Obviously." I nodded, as she continued.

"What if we wanted to start a relationship?" She finally said.

"Really?" I squealed, and she nodded. "That would be great for the two of you! It would be so cute. Especially because I think you're the only girl who he gives a damn about."

"Nah, he cares about you guys, too." She smiled. "And trust me, he would tell me if he didn't."

"Well thanks, but I would think you should go for it. I mean, yea, he's got a bad rep when it comes to girls, but I think you of all people know the truth and myth behind it all. Besides, I would think it would be different with the two of you."

"Thanks Sarah, that's good to know." She smiled appreciatively. "Do you think… well, do you think Caleb will be okay with it?"

At this, my smile faltered immediately. "I dunno. He… well, I don't think he'd be happy about it." I said honestly. "But, I could talk to him for you, if you want. And if you guys do start dating and he isn't happy, I'll work on him. Don't you worry about Caleb, I'll deal with him."

"Thank you. So much." She said, hugging me. "But let's just keep this between us girls for now, and we'll see where all of this goes." She finished, standing.

"No problem." I smiled again.

"So what do you think?" She asked, referring to the shirt.

"It looks good on you." I told her.

"Yea, I agree." Kate said.

"I like it." I said honestly. "Caleb won't, but I like it."

"Good, then I'll wear it to Nicky's." She smirked, going back into the dressing room as Kate came to sit beside me. "You can tell her, by the way." Alice called to Kate from the dressing room.

"Tell me what?" I asked her.

She sighed. "You remember when I screamed this morning?" She asked, and I nodded. "Well, there wasn't any spider. I caught Reid and Alice making out."

I gasped. "Are you serious?"

"Uh-huh." She nodded.

"Was this the first time?" I asked.

"Yes, it was. It was a random occurrence and we aren't sure what to do yet." Alice called.

"No sex?" I said, and Kate looked amused.

"Ugh! No! God, what is it with the two of you and sex?" Alice said, annoyed. Clearly by her reaction and the look on Kate's face, Kate had already asked her that. We both just laughed as she came back out with the same shirt and her low cut, light-blue, skinny jeans that were tucked into her black ankle boots and a black, silver-studded belt. She was carrying her black jacket and a bunch of other clothes. "Noone else knows, so _please_, keep it a secret, alright?" And I nodded. "Because you **cannot** tell Caleb."

"I promise." I said.

"Good. Now let's go ring this stuff up."

**

* * *

Caleb**

We were waiting for the girls to show up at Nicky's, for they had gone shopping all day. "Reid's here." Pogue said, and I looked up from my plate of French fries to him, already at the pool tables, and Baby boy, who looked worn out and was heading our way.

"Tyler." Pogue greeted him as he sat down beside us.

He nodded in acknowledgement, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Baby boy, why do you look so damn tired?" I asked.

"That's because I am. For the past week, whenever Reid stays at your house, he either calls me, bored but not wanting to leave your sister alone, in the middle of the night, in which case he expects me to get up and drive over to your house; Or he calls really early in the morning for me to come get him." Tyler said, annoyed. "And by the time I hang up on him after telling him no, I can't sleep anymore."

"That boy _really_ needs to get his own car." Pogue said.

"Yea, well can you see his parents giving him anything that he could cause that much trouble with?" Tyler told us. "Now, if the kid could just get sense of time management and, hm, I dunno, a freakin' watch or something, then I'd be golden." Pogue and I snorted a laugh. "Oh, you think it's funny now, sure. But when I turn my phone off, who do you think he'll bother next?" He said annoyed. "Let me tell ya, when Reid Garwin gets bored, bad things happen. Take for example, three weeks ago, he was bored in class, and something in the boiler room exploded. And then there was the time he was bored for a week, there was a mysterious string of fast cars disappearing. When Reid gets bored, he tries to drive me insane." Tyler told us.

"Trust me, I get it. Who do you think he tries to drive crazy first?" I said.

"Yea, you wonder where Caleb's weekly meltdowns start?" Pogue said, and Tyler nodded. "Let's just say that a bored Reid is a dangerous Reid."

"Got that right." Came my sister's voice, and we turned to see the girls, wearing clothes from their shopping spree. I'm sure there were dozens of shopping bags in the back of Sarah's car. Sarah wore a black skirt with a white sweater that had a folded neckline and black, clunky heels. Kate wore a purple, sleeveless sundress with a square neckline, her normal, fitted black leather jacket and strappy purple heels. I let out a groan of displeasure at the sight of my sister, earning me glares from all three of them, Sarah smacking me in the back of the head as Kate hugged Pogue. Alice was carrying her black sweat-jacket and wearing her low cut, light-blue, skinny jeans that were tucked into her black ankle boots and a black, silver-studded belt. None of that was really all that bad, but it was her top that really got me. It was a red halter top that was cropped right above her belly-button, revealing her tiny black, hoop belly-button ring. It was really tight and low cut. She was getting ogled by every guy in there, and it was annoying. But she continued on like nothing was wrong. "When Tyler would get pissed at him and hang up, Reid would go bother Caleb, only Caleb apparently punched him in his sleep. So then, Reid decided to see how many different ways he could wake me up. I'm sorry to say that a few of them included whipped cream and feathers, while others contained me getting ice cubes down my shirt. He is a damn nuisance when he's not occupied."

"Dude, how did he get past my room into the kitchen?" I asked.

She shot me a look. "Caleb. Come on now. You sleep like a fucking rock. Nothing short of a nuclear bomb going off beside your head would be able to wake you up." She said, turning to mock-whisper to the others. "My mom has had to replace six alarm clocks in the last month."

"Well, I can't help it." I said, crossing my arms. "Those things get so goddamned annoying…" They all started laughing, Sarah wrapping her arms around me, kissing my cheek.

"Tyler, can I talk to you for a second?" Alice suddenly said, her face serious, he eyes staring at someone across the room. Sarah and Kate exchanged a knowing look, and I looked up and made a small noise as I saw it was Reid that Alice was staring at. Sarah glared at me, smacking my thigh under the table.

"Yea, sure." He said, looking concerned, following her towards the door.

As soon as we were out of earshot, I looked at Sarah who was currently glaring at me. "What, Sarah?" I asked, confused.

"You really oughta get off her back a bit. She's not a bad kid." Sarah told me.

"She's not a little girl anymore, Caleb. Much to your chagrin, she's sixteen, and she can do what she wants." Kate said, annoyed at me too, for some odd reason.

"That's when she's eighteen. She can't do whatever she wants, because then she'll screw up." I said, looking at Reid.

"Have a little more faith in the girl. She can make good decisions. You raised her Caleb." Sarah told me.

"Have a little bit of faith in yourself, because you taught her well." Kate said.

"But Reid… he's a bad influence. I don't trust him with her… I mean, come on, it's Reid…"

"He could be good for her. He isn't that bad, either." Sarah told me.

"Plus, he makes her happy. Don't you want your sister to be happy?" Kate said.

"Well of course I do, I…" Then I realized what I was saying. "Oh, sit on it, Kate. I don't have to answer to anyone about Alice. I'm her freaking legal guardian." Since I had been 18, Child services made me the legal guardian when my mother refused to go to rehab. "You two can't be serious." I said, annoyed at them.

"Well, I'm afraid that we are." Kate told me, smirking.

"Pogue?" I said, looking at him for help.

"Hey dude, you know I'm on your side when your right… but you know… you _could_ stand to ease up on the rules with her…" He said.

"Oh GOD!!! Not you too!"

**

* * *

Alice**

"So what's up, Alice?" Tyler asked, obviously pretending he had no idea what was going on. He was very bad at lying.

"Baby boy, I'm not a fucking moron; I know he already told you. So cut the crap, okay?"

He hesitated and then said, "Alright."

"Good, now, I need you to give me your opinion." I said.

He looked perplexed, asking, "My opinion? On what exactly?"

"On me and Reid!!!" I said exasperatedly.

"Oh." He said, putting his hands in his pockets, looking over my head.

"Baby boy, look me in the eye. I _know_ that you don't have the balls to lie to me." I said, grabbing the front of his coat, forcing him to look at me.

"Alright, fine. Caleb would want me to say the idea sucks…" He said, causing me to feel bad, but he held up his hand. "Let me finish. Caleb would want me to say that, but I'm not Caleb."

"Okay… so…"

"Look… I'm not supposed to be telling you this, but sine you left, his usage had doubled. Caleb was starting to worry. I know you can help him. Don't give up on him, give him a chance. I say it would be great for you two to start dating. No matter what Caleb says, even if he kills me for saying this, I think you guys were made for each other."

His mini-speech shocked me speechless. Tyler had never been that bold as to say something like that. "What else aren't you-"

He held up his hand. "Alice, please. I've already told you more than Caleb or Reid want you to know. Don't ask me to tell you anything else. Please."

"Alright." I finally said, hugging him.

""Let's go back inside, okay? Before Caleb flips a shit or gets suspicious." Tyler said, and I followed him back into Nicky's.

"Hey! Baby boy! You and me against Aaron and the boys! Come on!" I heard Reid call to Tyler.

Tyler groaned. "You wake me up in the middle of the night. Drink my coffee. Bug me all day long. And then you expect me play pool and actually contribute to you winning?"

"Stop whining and get your ass up." Reid said, smirking.

"Two against four? Dude, Unfair odds." He said, shaking his head. "Fine, I'm coming. Let me just walk your 'girl' back to Kate and Sarah."

"If you don't like the odds, then bring Alice. Let her play." Reid said, flashing me a knowing smile. Tyler looked at me and smirked.

"Sweet, I like these odds better." Tyler said.

Reid had taught me to play. And let me just say he was a _very_ good teacher. Well, there was that, and I just so happed to rock at it. I was good. Very good. And I still was.

Aaron and his boys laughed as we walked over. "Oh come on, Garwin. Little Alice Danvers, are you serious?" He looked me up and down, obviously liking my new look. "I doubt she can play."

"You're gonna eat your words, Aaron." Tyler smirked.

A few minutes later, Aaron was storming away from the tables, pissed that I had beaten him in the first three turns of the game. "Got lucky." He muttered as they stormed away.

We all just laughed, god he was a sore loser. "Hey, baby boy." I said suddenly.

"Yea?" He said, leaning against the pool table.

"Do me a favor." I smacked five bucks in his hand, saying, "Go get me a beer."

Tyler rose his eyebrows at me. "Caleb will kill me if I let you drink… hey, wait, since when do you even drink?"

"Since Caleb's back is turned. Now go, fast."

"Hey, but I-"

"Baby boy, just go get her a beer. And actually, me too." Reid said, fishing out a few bucks, sending Tyler off.

I leaned against Reid, and he snaked his arms around my waist. "I love it when you take charge." I said, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I though you liked to be in charge." He smirked at me cheekily.

"Well, It's nice to have a change every once and a while…" Suddenly, I felt eyes on my back and I turned to see Caleb glaring daggers. I mean, seriously, if looks could kill.

Reid followed my gaze, and disentangled himself from me. "Sorry. Didn't mean to piss him off. He's gonna be on your ass about that later, isn't he?" And I nodded.

Tyler returned and handed us… money? "No, no, Baby boy, you don't give _me_ the money _back_… should I walk you through it?"

"Your brother told Nicky no drinks for you and Reid."

"Hold on, why can't I drink?" Reid said annoyed.

"Because Caleb knew you'd give it to Alice." Tyler pointed out.

"Oh." Reid said sheepishly.

"Speaking of Caleb, here he comes… he looks pissed and…" Tyler looked at Reid almost instantly. "What did you do?"

"Why do you always automatically assume it's my fault?" Reid whined.

"Well it was, wasn't it?" Tyler asked.

Reid and I exchanged a glance. "Yea, he's an idiot."

"I thought so."

"Alice, come on, we're going home." Caleb's harsh voice came.

"But, Caleb-" I whined.

"No. Get your stuff from Sarah's car, and let's go." He said, walking pointedly towards the door. "I'll meet you in the car." He called over his shoulder at me.

"Damn." I said, annoyed. "See you, Tyler." I said, turning to Reid. "Walk with me?"

"Of course."

We walked to Sarah's car as I complained. "You know, he didn't used to be this uptight."

"Maybe if you go, you'll get time off for good behavior." He said.

"Doubt it." I said. "My warden sucks."

"Maybe if he hears me encouraging you to go, he will think I'm becoming a good influence on you." He said hopefully.

"Reid, you wouldn't be a good influence on Chase." I said.

"Oh you're funny." He said dryly as. "But seriously." He said, standing behind me, leaning against me, pushing my body against the car. Thank god we were out of Caleb's view. His hands gripped onto my lower, inner thigh, I shivered. I could feel him smirking behind me, as he dragged his hands up my inner thighs, so slow it was practically torture as he kissed up my neck, causing me to loose all train of thought when he nibbled on a sensitive spot behind my ear, causing me to whimper. If I hadn't been pinned between the car and Reid, my knees would've given out. He turned me around to face him, putting his hands tightly around my hips as I grabbed his face in-between my hands, pulling his face down to mine, kissing him with urgency, a need. He broke the kiss, suddenly lifting me up onto the hood of the car. He then crawled onto the hood himself, pinning my hands above my head, holding both my wrists in his one hand. He kissed me again, and then moved down my neck. He suddenly ground his hips into my own, eliciting a moan. He drew back, smirking at me.

"Smug bastard." I said breathlessly, closing the gap between us, catching his mouth with my own.

He pulled back, looking down at me. "You should go before Caleb has a coronary."

"Fine…" I pouted as he reluctantly pulled himself off of me, getting off the hood of the car, pulling me up.

He kissed me on the cheek, saying, "Goodbye for now." He then placed another swift kiss on the crook of my neck, jogging back towards Nicky's. I stood frozen for a second, and then slowly moved to Sarah's trunk, pulling out my shopping bags, heading towards Caleb's car.

"Alice." Caleb barked after I had placed the shopping bags in his trunk, still dazed. I snapped my gaze towards him. "Let's go."

I cast one last glance at Reid's retreating form. "Coming big brother." I said meekly. Moving quickly towards the front of Caleb's car.

"Get in." He ordered, and I slipped wordlessly into the passenger seat, a small, secret smile playing on my lips.

* * *

Alright, so it got a little iffy there towards the end, but I like it. Tell me what you think.

-SDSL


	6. Coming At You From Both Sides

Dear Readers-

Again, I'm so sorry it's been taking me so long.

Why did school have to go and get all difficult on me?

I got a heavy courseload, so just tryto bare with me.

Saving Ana will be updated as soon as I can possibly type it into the computer.

Thanks so much for all of your reveiws and support! I really appreciate it.

Thanks again!

-SDSL

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Covenant. I own Rachel, Evan, Brooke, Alice, and the Storyline. But that's it.

**

* * *

**

**Evan**

"I won't do it, Brooke." I said, crossing my arms. We were in my room, getting ready for school the next day.

"Evan, please. She's a student aide in your class. The _only_ time she's alone **ALL DAY LONG**." She said, walking out of my bathroom in her uniform , Darcy still asleep in their room.

"Brooke, it's stupid and I'm not doing it." I said, crossing my arms.

"But you know that your dad will be mad. We _have_ to follow orders." She said, checking her make-up. Yes, my father was our boss. He was center of all evil; the king, if you will. And I was the prince. Brooke and Darcy were only my cousins, but they were both princesses in their own right. "Come on, Evan, what's the big deal? What's one more 'poor unfortunate soul'? We've taken out plenty over the years. What's the difference?" She asked, standing in front of me, putting her hands on my shoulders. "You're a succubus. You tempt mortal and witch women all the time." Yes, that was my power… my 'charm' I guess you could say. Just like Brooke was a telepath and Darcy was a shape shifter. Darcy was a half-demon, though. Her father was a demon, my uncle. But her mother was a witch. "What's wrong, Evan? You've never been stopped before. Why should now be any different?"

"It's just… Brooke, we're not just messing with mortal love here, and _especially_ not just lust. Reid and Alice… their love is bigger; that of an immortal love. Their love is real, true, and deep. Tied into the Cosmos." I explained as she walked across the room, and I watched as she fixed her hair as she stared her reflection in the mirror. "Brooke, it just doesn't feel right."

"I see… Evan, look, don't think of it like that." She said, turning away from the mirror looking at me. "Think of it like a task."

"I do, Brooke, it's just… I can't help worrying. I mean, what would you do if someone did this to you and Darren?" Darren was a demon teleporter whom Brooke was betrothed to. And she loved him more than anything else in the world… even herself. And lemme tell ya, that was a feat that I _never_ thought would happen.

"I'd castrate the sorry bastard." She said darkly, but then smiled, her face brightening as she continued. "But Evan, that would never happen. Besides, this isn't about me and Darren. This is about _them_ and _you_ doing your part, mmkay?"

"Alright, fine." I sighed, caving. "You win. I'll do it."

She smiled victoriously, saying, "Good boy." As she walked past me, patting me on the head in a patronizing manner, grabbing her bag off of my bed, snapping her fingers, disappearing in a puff of smoke, most likely shimmering to her own dorm to wake up Rachel.

**

* * *

Alice**

I woke up to my alarm clock going off noisily, turning to hit it. I felt around on my bedside table without opening eyes or moving from my bed, trying to find the infernal thing. When I did, I curled my hand into a fist and hit the sleep button on top of the clock as hard as possible.

Yes, today was my first day back to school. There had been a week off for some reason (why, I have no idea though), and today was the first day of the second quarter. No, I didn't want to miss my first day, but _ugh_, it was SOOOO freaking early!!!

I groaned, rolling over, screaming as I fell, face first, off the bed and onto the floor. I tried to get up, but fell again; me being tangled in the sheets. I groaned to myself, thinking '_Joy. What a great way to start my day. __Un-freaking-believable._'

An hour or so later, Caleb finally pulled up, parking, and I was slipping out of the passenger seat, throwing my dark blue messenger bag over my shoulder. I wore the school uniform, my hair pulled back by a white headband. Pogue had been waiting for us by his motorcycle, and jogged over to us.

"Hey man." He said to my brother, doing their normal handshake.

"Sup dude?"

"Nothing. Hello Alice." Pogue said, directing my attention to her.

"Morning Pogue." I said, smiling, giving him a kiss on the cheek like always.

We all then talked and laughed together as we headed to our classroom. We walked into the classroom, climbing up the rows of our first class; American Literature. Yes, I had class with them. Apparently, I was learning at a high level. Or something like that.

Pogue and Caleb kept going up the steps until they were sitting in the seats that I'm guessing they normally sat in. Instead of following them, I moved to where Reid sat, a few rows ahead of them, sliding down next to him. He looked up at me and smile. "Hey there." He said, kissing me on the cheek.

"Reid …" I cautioned him, looking back to see that Pogue and Caleb hadn't seen this, but also knowing that I was damn lucky that they hadn't.

"What?" He said innocently. Ha. Innocent. That faker.

"If you aren't more careful, Caleb will find out. Then, we're both screwed, and you'll be mince meat!" I said to him sharply, under my breath.

"You're being paranoid." He told me, tapping me lightly on the tip of my nose with his pointer finger, as he smirked wickedly at me. "And besides, we'll have to tell him eventually."

"Yes, eventually. As in _later_ rather than _sooner_. Then, at least, he might have time to adjust, and then he _won't_ feel compelled to turn you into road kill!" I told him, putting my hand to my chest. "Oh, who am I kidding? We're completely fucked!" I was having trouble breathing, which is always how I get right before a panic attack.

"Alice… _breathe_." He said, taking my face in his hands. " We'll be fine. We don't have to tell him anything yet. Look, we'll find a way to break it to him without causing his head to explode, okay?" He said, and I nodded. "Good." He released my face as Sarah, then Kate, sat down beside us.

"Hey kiddies." Kate started. "So, has he gotten into your pants yet, or have you two already started doing the nasty?" Sarah looked appalled.

"Kate! What the hell? Why are you so _vile_ all the time, huh?" I said, annoyed.

Kate sighed, saying, "Just answer the damned question, Al."

I began to say something, but Reid cut me off, looking at her with a grin. Oh god. "Kate, do you think that if I had gotten into her pants yet or if we were already fucking, that we would be here, in school, where we can't do any of that?"

Kate snorted. "Not like that's ever stopped you." She said. "How many times did you get caught in a… _indecent_ position many different times on different parts of campus by multiple members of the school's faculty? Thirty-nine, was it?"

"Excuse me?" I said, as Sarah's mouth fell open in surprise.

Reid looked at me hastily, running a hand through his hair. "I can explain." He said.

"You sure as hell better." I growled, crossing my arms over my chest with a 'hmph'.

Reid looked at Kate angrily. "And how many for you and Pogue, huh? Because last time I checked, you guys had my record beat by at least five. So what is that? Forty-four, I believe." He said as she glared at him across Sarah, flushing with embarrassment.

"Enough, you two!!!" Sarah said and both of them sat back as the teacher walked into the classroom, beginning the class.

I was sitting in class, being bored to tears, when I felt a hand slip onto my thigh, almost causing me to jump five feet into the air. Sarah noticed, and looked at me questioningly. I gave her a little shrug, and then turned to a smirking Reid, my eyes narrowed. "What are you up to?" I hissed at him sharply. Sarah and Kate exchanged a knowing look as Reid shrugged, causing me to almost growl at him. I turned back to focusing on the teacher. Well, at least, trying to focus on the teacher. Reid's hand was still perched on my thigh, causing me to be highly distracted.

**What's wrong, baby? You seem tense? Maybe I should give you a massage… a full body massage…**

My tempers flared. Oh he was gonna get it now.

_You're __ridiculous_ _You know that, right?_ I wrote, sliding the note in front of him.

He slipped it back only a few seconds later. **Yes, but you love me for it.**

I snorted. _That's debatable._

**Ya**** wound me, ****Allykins****. Truly, you do.** I rolled my eyes at his reply.

_Reid, you're an idiot._ I wrote back, exasperated.

**Yes, but I'm your idiot!** I finally cracked a smile.

_This is true._

**Ah****a****! Finally! You smiled!**** I was beginning to think I'd lost my touch.** I just shook my head, smile still playing on my lips as I didn't reply.

I suddenly felt the hand on my thigh making maddeningly slow circles. I shot him a look, but he was leaning his chin on his other hand, looking forward, perfectly still besides the hand moving sensually over my leg.

"What are you doing?" I whispered tentatively. Though he didn't respond, I could see a smirk finding it's way onto his face.

"I haven't the slightest idea as to what you are insinuating." He said quietly in an even tone.

His hand moved slowly up my thigh, and back down again. I bit my lip. He put the tips of his fingers on my knee, spreading them slowly out on my knee, causing a tingling sensation to shoot up my leg as I bit down on my lip harder, suppressing a moan. "Reid… stop…" I begged, my voice barely a whisper.

"No can do." He smirked wider still; something which I didn't think was possible. He slipped his hand up the inside of my thigh, torturously slow. I almost whined, but I bit my lip hard, soon after tasting the coppery taste of blood. He got dangerously close to my core, when the bell rang, which caused me to almost jump up five feet in the air. I jumped up quickly, but he wrapped an arm around my waist, I looked up in alarm, only to calm when I saw that both Caleb and Pogue's attentions were focused elsewhere.

"Are you suicidal, or just mentally ill?" I whispered harshly.

"Neither, I've just got a dangerous disease. It's called 'being in love', you dummy." He said, rubbing the top of my head, messing my hair. But I couldn't bring myself to yell at him for doing so like I had planned to. I just smiled a secret, blushing like a ninny. Sarah and Kate exchanged a smirk, as Kate whispered that later she wanted details. I just kept on silently smiling. Sarah distracted my brother so Reid and I could make a quick escape so that he could walk with me to class, arm around my shoulders; without getting in trouble. I was content, happy, and in my own little world. Because I had my own ray of sunshine through this entire ordeal. My… 'almost' boyfriend (not to mention that we're talking about _Reid __Garwin_ here; aka Spencer's biggest player) had indirectly just told me that he was in love with me. And I was just fine with that, myself.

**

* * *

Evan**

**a/n****: This class is**** later on in the day for her; actually, it's**** the last period of her first day, just in case you were wondering.**

I walked into my photography class, spotting Alice almost immediately. Then again, it was hard not to. There was just something about her that practically screamed 'look at me!' and the rest of the male population did indeed. She sat at one of the two desks at the front of the room. Well, actually, she was currently sitting _on_ said desk, causing her blue plaid skirt to rise up a bit. Her blue blazer was draped across the back of her chair, he collared shirt had the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, the first few buttons undone, revealing a lacey, dark-blue camisole underneath. She wore thin, white, stocking-like knee highs, and the normal black shoes. Her straight, silky, brown hair with the purple tips was swept back into a ponytail. Her eyes were beautiful and captivating, as was her beautiful face.

She laughed as the guy who stood in front of her holding onto her thighs, Reid, cracked a joke about her brother. My stomach boiled in jealousy as he kissed her cheek, leaving the room to get to his own class on time. Her eyes followed his back until he was out of sight. Then, she looked down at her hands, sighing to herself.

The bell rang and I settled into my seat. She turned, hopping off the desk, the hair in her ponytail swaying to her side. It was then that I caught a glimpse at the tattoo on the back of her neck; a crescent moon. I caught her eye as she sat down at her desk, and we stared eyes locked, until she blushed, looking down. I smirked. On the bright side, this would be fairly easy; easier than I had thought it would be.

The teacher stood in the front of the room, saying, "Alright, class, go with your partners; Evan, since you're new, you can pair up with my student aide, Alice, with whom we are all so happy to have back from London." I nodded, smiling to myself. I knew why the teacher suddenly had a mind to pair me with her student aide; _Chase_. "Alright, go ahead."

"Hey there." I said, standing in front of her desk.

"Alright, look here, _Abbo__tt_, I won that money fair and squa-" She started to say, but them looked up at me and paused, shock appearing in her eyes. "Oh, hi. I'm sorry. I- I thought you were someone else… Aaron Abbott. He's pissed because I beat him at pool and that cost him a lot of money, and… I'm rambling, aren't I?"

I laughed. "It's okay, it was cute." I said, turning on the charm. She blushed. "Let's do that over again, shall we? Hi, I'm Evan Marcus. I'm new here. And you are?" I said, smiling, holding out a hand to shake.

"I'm Alice. Alice Danvers. It's nice to meet you too." She smiled up at me warmly, shaking my hand. This was going to be easier than I thought.

* * *

Okay, so it was a tiny bit too short, but it had to be so that I could be able to write the next chapter as long as I need! So tell me what you think. R&R plz. Oh, and IMPORTANT; and if you have any ideas at any point and time during my story, or any one of my stories (This one, Saving Ana, and Hilarity and Madness), just let me know and I'll take it into consideration, and will try to incorporate most of them! Thanks so much! Remember, more reveiws me sacrificing my GPA to write more for you guys!

-SDSL


	7. Fighting A Loosing Battle

Dear Readers- Okay, so my next chapter will be up shortly. This chapter was supposed to be both what is written here and thenext chapter, but it became to long, so I had to cut it off where I did. But don't worry. The rest will be up in an hour or two! Thanks.

-SDSL

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the covenant. I can only dream that I did.

**

* * *

**

Evan

I walked into my photography class right as the bell rang. It had been a couple of weeks, and Alice and I were becoming close. She was a very easy person to talk to; it seemed like she could relate on a personal level most of the time. She would always understand though, even if she couldn't relate. We talked about a lot of stuff, but usually just trivial little details, like my cousins, or the Sons and her brother. And then there was Reid. Nine times out of time, she ended up talking about Reid at any given point in our conversations. This caused me to feel a pang of guilt at what I was doing, and I usually tried to steer the conversation in another direction that caused me to feel… less guilty. I couldn't help but notice the other emotion I felt when she talked of him. It was an emotion I had seen so much over the years; but now, to actually experience it, it was different then I had expected, than I ever could have expected. It was jealously, and I was falling for Alice Danvers; my target. If Rachel, or Brooke, or Chase ever found out… hell if my father ever found out, I would cease to exist.

As soon as I walked in, Alice popped up right beside me. "Hey." She said, smiling brightly.

"Hey." I beamed back at her, all my warmest emotions flooding back to me upon seeing her face.

"So, Miss Barnes wants you to take photos of people today…" She told me.

"Alrighty then, why don't you and I find a place to work?"

"Sure. Any ideas?"

"Well, what about the courtyard?"

"Sounds great!" She said.

"Let's go!" I said, grabbing my camera as she grabbed her jacket off the back of her chair. I grabbed her by the hand, pulling her out the door.

We were laughing by the time we made it to the courtyard after having run into a hall monitor who went all postal on us.

"Okay, where do you want me?" She said with a half-smile as she did a little spin, causing me to laugh. She was so funny. She acted like a little girl a lot, and it was adorable.

"How about on the edge of the fountain?" I said, pointing to the white-stone fountain mounted in the middle of the courtyard.

"Sounds good." She said, sitting on the fountain, arms back, legs crossed, head cocked to the side. Her long hair cascaded down her back, pooling on the fountain ledge where she sat, her cheeky half-smile playing on her lips, the sun hitting her in just the right way. She was even more gorgeous than before; and that was something I hadn't thought to be possible. "How's this?"

"Perfect." I said. "You're perfect." She looked at me and I corrected myself, slapping myself mentally for my foolish slip up. "I mean, it's perfect." I started snapping pictures, and after a bit, I said, "Okay, that should be enough." And I sat down next to her on the fountain. "So, how are you doing?" I said, turning to look at her.

"Um… okay, I guess…" She said, looking down at her hands folded in her lap.

"So then why are you pouting?" I teased her.

"I am not pouting!" She scoffed, giving me a friendly shove.

"Seriously, though, what's going on in your life?" I asked.

"Just normal stuff, I guess. Caleb is being his normal crazy-possessive self. And Reid is… Reid is definitely trying to piss off Caleb, for reasons unknown to me." She told me. "You know, normal stuff."

"Ah, so I see you still haven't told Caleb yet?" I said.

"Are you kidding me? He would skin Reid alive." She said, looking up at the sky. "I just, I dunno what to do, Evan. I wanna be with Reid, but not telling Caleb is making me crazy!" She looked at me abruptly. "What should I do?"

"Well, what do you think you should do?" I asked.

"You're gonna make me figure it out on my own, aren't you?" She asked. I just smirked. "Damn, I hate that!"

"Be positive!" I joked.

"Alright… I'm positive I can't do this!"

I laughed at her. "You're a good person, Alice. You can differentiate between right and wrong. You can handle this. You know that, right?"

She sighed, "I know."

"Look, Alice, I know you're having a hard time right now. And I'm here for you, you know that, right?" I said, staring in her eyes.

""Yes, I do." She said with a nod. She sighed again, unfolding and refolding her hands in her lap. "It's so hard to for me to find people I can trust, ya know? It's just, for me, the only people I've ever been able to trust are my brother, the other Sons, and Kate… and now Sarah. It's just, very hard to explain… we're 

very close-knit, like a family. I guess it's kind of because the parents in our lives are useless and nonexistent."

"What do you mean 'your parents are useless'?" I asked, confused. Chase only told us about the targets; not their parents. He didn't really tell us all that much about them. Now that I think about it, he barely told us anything, and seemed to avoid everything parental about them.

I could tell I caught her off guard as she shifted nervously. She sighed, and finally said, "My dad… he died, not too long ago." I froze as the words left her mouth. I didn't know this before. If Chase had anything to do with this… I was gonna kill him. She broke me out of my thoughts as she said, "But even before that, ever since I was a little, he'd been sick. Always sick. He was on bed rest for the longest while. When he… died… my Mom became a bit… depressed. She was inconsolable, and she turned into a bit of an… _alcoholic_, I guess you could say. Needless to say, my brother has always been the one who's taken care of me. He's actually my legal guardian." I was shocked. "Pogue lives on his own… his mom died during childbirth, and his dad died about four or five years ago. Tyler lives alone with his mother when he's not at school; his dad died a few years ago, too. Kate's mom just recently got married, and her stepdad is a real prick. I don't know much about Sarah; Caleb said she's got a brother and her parents are divorced, and she had a second brother that died three years ago, but that's all I know. And Reid… his mom died last year. His dad is a jerk. He's always away on business trips, never comes home, and always treats Reid like crap." I had never felt so bad about what I was doing until now.

"Oh wow. Alice, I'm so sorry." I murmured, leaning towards her as she faced me.

"Not your fault." She said, leaning in towards me a bit as well. "It's just so hard to find someone I can trust, Evan… someone I can depend on to be there for me."

"You can trust me."

"I know I can." She said in a low voice, leaning into me herself, unconsciously unaware of her own actions.

I almost met her lips when, "Hey, Alice! Girl, you coming?" We both jerked backwards, turning towards the voices. We looked to see a petite girl with long, wavy, blonde hair and another girl with dark, straight hair coming our way.

We stood up as they walked over to us. "The bell rang already. Didn't you hear it?" The blonde said.

"Are you serious?" She asked as we stood, and she grabbed her blazer. "Oh god, I'm sorry, I didn't even notice."

"No problem." The dark-haired one said, eyeing me.

"Oh, um, this is Sarah Wenham and Kate Tunney." She said, pointing to the blonde first, who I know understood to be Sarah, then the other one who was Kate. "Girls, this is-"

"Evan Marcus." I said, shaking their hands. "Nice to meet you."

"Say, are you new here? I haven't seen you around much… if at all." Kate said.

"Um, yea, me and my cousins, we just transferred in a few weeks ago." I said, seeing them at the end of the courtyard. "Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear." I said as they waved to me.

"Oh, um, hey, do you wanna meet up with me and my friends later? Sarah Kate and I were going to get ready."

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yea, of course. You ever heard of Nicky's?" She said.

"Yea, I think so."

"Well, we're meeting there at like six-ish, if you wanna go. You could bring your cousins, meet a few new people." She asked. I was giddy that she wanted me to go, but I couldn't let her see that.

" Yea, okay, sure." I said with a little wave. "Seeya later."

"Bye." She smiled.

I walked over to Brooke and Rachel, smirking after I had turned my back on Alice, Sarah, and Kate. "Well?" Brooke said expectantly.

I looked back at her as she walked away. My heart fell, because as much as I wanted to believe she could be mine, she would never be so. I was just fighting a loosing battle. The only thing I could do is continue on with the mission and hope these feeling one day fade. I looked back to them as they waited for my answer. I smirked, saying, "Jackpot."

* * *

Dear Readers-

So, what do you think? Lemme know! Please R&R!

-SDSL


	8. Girls Just Wanna Bet and Jack Cars?

Dear Readers-

Okay, sorry that took so long. The next part will be out real soon. This one's kinda long. So, enjoy!

-SDSL

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

I don't own the covenant**

* * *

**

Alice

I walked with Sarah and Kate back to their dorm room. I couldn't believe myself. I had almost kissed Evan. But the weird thing was, now, thinking clearly, I knew that for a fact; I felt nothing for him. But then, I had felt like I was in a haze… under a spell. Sarah and Kate kept casting me glances. "Okay, whatever you're thinking; stop. Because it's most likely inaccurate." I said, rolling my eyes at their immaturity. We stopped in front of the door, and I turned to them, saying, "Now, where's the key? Open the door."

They both looked at one another expectantly. "What?" Kate said to Sarah after a few moments of silence from the two of them, which is very rare, mind you.

"Oh no." Sarah groaned.

"So, wait, you don't-" Kate started, but Sarah cut her off, shaking her head.

"Uh-uh."

"What? Oh, come _on_! I thought you had it."

"And I thought you did!"

"Well, I forgot."

"You guys forgot your keys?" I said, irritated, but laughing, unable to keep a straight face at a time like this.

"Umm, yea, for like, the sixth time this month." Kate shot at Sarah.

"What? Oh, come on! This is so not my fault!"

"Guys, um, hello, _powers_?" I whispered the last word. My eyes went black as the door unlocked, and they pushed me into the room.

"Geez, why don't you just shout 'Here I am, Chase! Come and Get me!'" Kate hissed at me, closing the door behind herself.

"What? Okay, look, it wouldn't be a problem if you guys remembered your keys every once and a while."

"You're almost as bad as your boyfriend, A.J." Sarah said. Laying out on her bed.

I flopped down in an armchair after shooting her a look. "Boo hoo, I can use as much as I want. He, on the other hand, will be castrated if he doesn't cut back. And Kate, if you make any reference to us possibly, and I quote, 'doing the nasty', so help me God, I will obliterate you." I said.

"You're no fun, you know that right?" She complained. "And speaking of your boyfriend; does he know about your new boy toy?"Kate asked, pulling off her uniform, and pulling on a robe as she got ready to take a shower.

"What are you on about?" I asked, flipping on their TV with the remote, checking what was on, annoyed at her prior comment.

"Just your new… _friend_, Evan." Sarah said, exchanging a look with Kate.

"You two need to stop; now. That's all he is. A **friend**. I _love_ Reid, okay? Nothing will change that. Especially not some guy who I just met. He's my _photography_ partner, you idiots, that was why we were 

alone together in the courtyard, okay?" I said, completely not even mentioning the fact that we almost kissed, hoping they hadn't seen that.

"Oh. Well. This changes things, doesn't it? Gods, Sarah, I told you it was nothing." Kate smirked.

"What? Oh, come _on_! You were the one in a frenzy! _I_ told _you_ not to worry!" She threw a pillow at Kate. "Just take a freakin' shower."

"Your wish is my command." She said, running out of the room.

"I'm gonna kill you if you tell Pogue!" I shouted after her.

"So, I take it I can't tell Caleb either?" Sarah smirked.

"You bet your ass." I said.

After Kate, Sarah took a shower herself, and then we started getting ready. I straightened Sarah's hair, and then put in temporary blue streaks; I was practicing to see if they would work for the party at the dells next weekend. I then went to her clothes, pulling out a floral print blue top and a jean skirt along with blue strappy heels.

Kate had decided to grow her hair back out again, and it was growing fast, past her shoulders already, and straight (as always). She pulled on a light pink, silk, spaghetti-strap tank top, and a flowing black skirt with high-heeled black boots.

I then pulled on a tight-fitting, sparkly, silver tank top and tight, black jean shorts with a pair of silver stilettos with strings that laced all the way up to my knees. My hair was pulled back into a ponytail, but Kate curled the hair coming out of said ponytail. She put sparkles on my cheeks, and we were good to go.

"Who's picking us up?" I asked as we walked outside our dorm room, waiting to be picked up.

"Reid and Tyler." Kate said and I rose an eyebrow. " Pogue and Caleb are meeting us there." She explained. She was suddenly smirking at us as she continued on to say, " I bet you fifteen bucks that Reid is driving."

"Twenty-five says that Baby boy's whining about it." I said, happy to take part in her bet.

"Fifty says you'll loose you're patience with him and tell him to shut up and grow some balls before we even get in the car." Kate countered.

"Now, now girls; be nice. Maybe, just maybe, Tyler _actually_ grew a pair and is driving this time." Sarah said sternly. Both me and Kate stared at her blankly for a moment and then at each other. Both me and Kate suddenly burst out laughing. "Okay, so not very likely. But still, I feel someone should take his side." Sarah confessed.

"Aw, baby boy can take care of himself." I said. We all started at each other for another moment, and all three of us broke out laughing.

"Hello ladies." I heard Reid say as he draped an arm around my shoulder, kissing my cheek. His lips lingered by my ear as he whispered, "Wow, Baby D. You look way to sexy tonight. I might have to bang a few heads… maybe bring a bat to keep all the guys off of you. You should get all dolled up more often." At this, I blushed. The 'D' in Baby D was for Danvers. Baby D was his new little pet name for me.

He wore his trademark black fingerless gloves, a black polo shirt (which was _way_ dressed up for Reid), a golden chain I had gotten him for Christmas last year, a pair of dark jeans and a black, silver-studded belt, and a pair of black sneakers. He looked hot. "So should you, honey. You look hot." I said, kissing him on the mouth, but I pulled off his black, fingerless gloves and pulled them onto my own hands.

He rose an eyebrow at me. "You know, you could always just ask me to buy you a pair, considering you always steal 'em from me."

"You know they look sexy on me."

"Trust me, I'm not complaining… _that's_ why I'm getting you your own pair for Christmas." He smirked at me.

"Aw, baby." I said, kissing him again.

"What was so funny before? What did we miss?" Tyler asked, sending Kate off into another fit of giggles.

Sarah shook her head as I rolled my eyes. "Come on." We said, pulling Kate after us.

"This time, I drive." Tyler said as we reached the car and started searching his pockets for his keys. Tyler looked pretty cute too, in a dark-blue shirt that was stripped with white that was unbuttoned to reveal a white undershirt with an identical gold chain around his neck (I had gotten all of them a gold chain for Christmas that they always wore) and a pair of light blue jeans with white sneakers.

"Oh Baby _bo-oy_." Reid said in a sing-song voice, holding up Tyler's keys.

"What the huh?"

"Don't leave 'em on the dresser if you don't want me to take 'em." Reid smirked, hopping into the driver's seat.

"But- Oh _come on_ Reid! Can't you let me drive _my_ car for once! Dude, come on!" Tyler whined, annoying me. I knew Kate would win the bet, but I couldn't help myself.

"Oh shut up and grow some balls, Baby boy. Just take the 'effing keys." I said. "Better yet, let's have a change of pace. I'm driving."

"What?" Tyler exclaimed.

Reid rose his eyebrows as I opened the driver's side door. "Move over, sweetheart." I told him.

"Does Baby D wanna drive?" He teased me.

"Damn straight, Baby D most definitely wants to drive. Now, scoot." I said, referring to myself in the third person. Reid moved over to the passenger seat as I climbed into the driver's side of Tyler's car.

Kate laughed, punching her fists in the air. "Yes! Sixty-five bucks _and_ Alice is driving! Sweet!" She said, having driven with me before. She then pushed a very unsure looking Sarah and a very irate Tyler into the backseat, before climbing in beside them, pulling the door shut.

"Actually, I get forty bucks, and you get fifty." I said, adjusting the mirrors.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"Because Reid isn't _driving_, is he?" I said, and the grin found its way back onto her face.

"Oh, right!" She said. Both her and Sarah handed me twenty bucks each, and then Sarah and I both handed Kate twenty-five each.

"Okay, what did I miss?" Reid said, laughing.

"You mean the short version? Well, Kate, Sarah and I were waiting for you guys and we got to talking and… let's just say that I can't resist a bet." I smirked.

"Wait, what? What bet?" Tyler asked.

All three of us girls just laughed. "Buckle up, everyone." I told them.

"Alice, do you even _**have**_ a license?" Tyler asked nervously as everyone else in the car buckled up.

"Hmm… um… I don't recall. What's a license?" I said, putting on a clueless looking, talking in my baby voice. "Hey baby, do I have one of those?" I asked Reid who was currently trying his best not to laugh as Tyler turned multiple shades of red and purple.

"Hm, I don't _think_ so… not that I know of." He smirked back at Tyler, playing along.

"ALICE!!" Tyler shouted at me.

"Yes! Alright?" I said, dropping the baby girl act. "I got it in July. Now buckle up and hold on." I said, buckling up myself as Tyler buckled as well. I then glanced in the mirror, putting the car in reverse, pulling out and shifting gears into drive as I pushed my foot down hard on the gas. I was loving; the nervous almost scared look on Tyler's face, the look of excitement that Kate wore, how Sarah seem to be torn between being elated and concerned. But what really made me happy was the look of pure joy that was upon Reid's face.

I smirked, wanting to keep that look on his face. I looked at Reid for a moment and then back out at the road. "Hey, Baby, what do you say we take the short way?"

"I say that depends," Tyler interjected sternly, sitting forward in his seat. "What's the short way?"

I glanced back at him with a secret smirk. "The fun way." I said, in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"Fine by me." Reid smirked, knowing what was on my mind.

"Me too." Kate said, grinning, also knowing what was about to happen. "But Tyler, you might wanna sit back for this one."

He did, but then, a look of worry crossed his face. "Wait a minute, what's the fun wa-"

"Then let's do it!" I shouted, pulling the car into a quick U-turn, driving the car off the road and into the woods. "WOO!" I shouted. "Hold on!" I laughed, testing the speedometer's limit.

"STOP IT, ALICE! THIS IS CRAZY!" Tyler shouted as they flew back and forth in the backseat as I weaved sharply through the trees, carefully avoiding hitting each one at the last moment.

"BABY BOY, YOU KNOW ME WELL ENOUGH TO KNOW THAT CRAZY IS HOW I ROLL!" I shouted, making another sharp turn.

"Come on, Baby boy, don't be such a wuss!" Shouted Reid, who was holding onto the dashboard, laughing.

"WOO-HOO!!" The girls shouted.

They all screamed as I launched us off of a fallen tree over a broken fence, my eyes turning black as I gripped the steering wheel tightly so as to keep control of the car. All of us were bouncing as the car slammed into the ground hard.

"ALICE, IF YOU WRECK MY CAR-" Tyler shouted, gripping his seat, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"I'd like to see you _try_, Baby boy!" I said, tossing my head back with a laugh. I then gunned it, shooting out of the woods and onto the road, mere blocks away from Nicky's. I took a sharp turn, drifting for about seven seconds and then straightening myself out on the road, then moving forward like a shot-gun. "SWEET! TOLD YOU I KNEW A SHORT-CUT TO NICKY'S!" I shouted as I slid into the parking lot.

"Yea, well, that, and a way to shorten my lifespan!" Tyler said, holding onto the back of my seat now for dear life as I skidded the car to a stop, lining it up perfectly in the space.

"TAH-DAH!!" I shouted, using my little kid voice again, putting the car into park. "Well?" I asked, blinking my eyes back to normal, reverting to my normal voice.

Reid took my face in his hands, kissing me hard on the lips. He pulled back, saying, "You're amazing, Baby D, you know that right?"

"Yay!" I said, looking back at the others. Tyler had turned a pale shade of green, looking as if he wanted to puke. Kate looked excited; wired, as if she would bounce off the walls like the energizer bunny. Kate looked halfway in-between being scared for her life, because Caleb had always told her how careful we had to be, and actually enjoying herself. "So…?"

Kate was grinning like a maniac as she said, "You know that I abso-freaking-loutely _adore_ you, right?" I laughed, nodding as I grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly.

"How about you, Sarah-bear?" I asked, turning to her.

"You know Caleb would utterly kill me for saying this… but that was fucking awesome!" She said, grinning at me.

I then looked to Tyler, who was holding onto the door. He pushed the release button on his seatbelt as he heaved. "Are you okay, Baby boy?" I asked, concerned as he pushed the door open, tumbling out of the car onto his knees, upchucking.

"Ehmagawd!" Kate shouted, her and Sarah getting out quickly. "Tyler?"

"Are you okay?" Sarah said as they helped him stand. Reid and I exchanged a look as I tossed him the keys, getting out as well.

"You will _never, never, EVER_ drive my car _ever_ again." He said weakly as I fell back against Reid, laughing like a lunatic.

"Oh, _come on_, don't be such a baby, it wasn't that bad!"

"Lemme guess," I heard Caleb say, and Reid and I sprung apart. I turned to see Caleb and Pogue jogging over, looking amused. After I kissed both of them on the cheek, Caleb continued on to say, "You let my sister drive, didn't you?"

"How'd you know?" Reid asked.

"Well, for starters, that's most people's reaction after driving with her for the first time." He smirked and then continued on. "That, and I saw you're parking job and I had not a doubt in my mind that it was her." He then turned to me, saying, "Sorry sis, I love ya, but you are one crappy driver."

"Hey! That hurt! _I_ was the one who taught your sister to drive!" Pogue said.

Caleb glanced at him, and then back at the others. "… Yea, right, I rest my case. Why do you think I won't get her a car?" All the others laughed as I pouted, crossing my arms.

"Hey! No fair! Come on, Caleb, I want my own car! Please!"

"Yea, com on Caleb, I've let her drive my motorcycle before, and her driving was really tight." Pogue said, smirking.

"Yea, maybe that's the problem." Caleb grimaced.

"She… was dri-dri-drifting!" Tyler sputtered.

"WHAT!?" Caleb shouted.

"Really? Sweet! For how long?" Pogue said with excitement as we walked toward the entrance, Pogue and I arm in arm, earning himself a look from Caleb. "Oh, I mean, uh, uh-"

"It was hella tight! She even cut through the woods!" Reid said, coming up beside us as Kate and Sarah helped pull Tyler into Nicky's.

"And you think I'll get you a car." Caleb scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief.

"oh come _on_, Caleb." I whined, and then turned to look Pogue, using my little kid voice again. "Pogue, tell my brother I should get my own car." I whined to him.

"Caleb, she should get her own car." Pogue said automatically, looking to my brother, earning himself another glare from my brother, "What!?"

"Well, she sure as hell will never _ever_ drive _my_ car ever again!" Tyler said as Kate and Sarah helped him fall into a chair, the two of them sitting down at the table as well.

"Oh stop being so over-dramatic!" I said, rolling my eyes at him.

"But you _used_!" Tyler hissed at me, the color back in the face, looking a lot better.

"Ah, geez." I cringed, squeezing my eyes shut. I knew what was coming next.

"You **what!**?!" Caleb exploded. "Alice, you know how I feel about you… you know." He whispered harshly. "There go your chances of getting a car until you are **THIRTY**!" He hissed.

"No fair!" I said, crossing my arms angrily. "Fine then." I suddenly had a thought. "I want a motorcycle, then." I announced.

"WHAT?!" Caleb shouted; I had caught him off-guard.

"Oh come on! Please!"

"Yea, Caleb, I think it's a great idea!" Pogue said, taking my side.

"Pogue, you are, once again, officially **NOT HELPING**!" Caleb shouted at him. "Reid?" Caleb said, looking for help.

"I think a motor cycle would be super sexy." He smirked, snaking an arm around my waist. I shot him a look, but Caleb didn't react at all. I was shocked. Maybe we didn't have to worry so much anymore…

"Great. Well, you're no help at all. Sarah? Kate?" He said, turning to the girls.

"I'm not in this!" Sarah said, throwing up her hands in a mock-surrender type way.

"I definitely think you should get it!" Kate said excitedly.

"Tyler?" Caleb looked at him, practically begging for an ally of some sort on this particular issue.

"You already know my stance on her driving any type of vehicle whatsoever." Tyler said.

"There. You see?"

"But Caleb!" I said, whining once more.

"The answer is no! No, no, and no! And since I know that you're gonna ask me again, no! Okay? It's for the best, Alice." He said as he hooked an arm around my shoulders, resting his head on one of my shoulders.

"Well, I dunno, I think a motorcycle would be pretty **hot**." I looked up to see Evan and his cousins.

"Oh, Evan, hi." I breathed, smiling, my cheeks growing hot. Reid, Caleb, and even Pogue all tensed. Reid tightened his grip, his arm holding my waist even more firmly then before. Pogue slid his hand down my arm, clasping one of my hands in his own, while Caleb held me tighter. Pogue then motioned Kate and Sarah.

"Is that the one?" Pogue asked them in a barely audible whisper. Oh but I most definitely heard it.

"KATE!" I shouted.

"Oh, fuck." Kate winced as I shouted, and smiling in a pained sort of way. "Um… yea, sweetie?" She said anxiously.

I exhaled loudly, gritting my teeth. "Ya told Pogue, didn't you?" I said lividly.

"Yea, um, I may have, um, mentioned… it… or something like that…" She said, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. "Well, I didn't tell Reid or Caleb!" She blurted out.

"I hate you." Sarah hissed at her.

"Uh-huh." I said in an irate way. "Well then." I said, cocking my head to the side. "Sarah, you told Caleb and Reid." I said, shooting her a look.

"It… slipped?" She said with a nervous smile and a shrug.

"You guys know you're dead?"

"We know." Kate said with a noise of displeasure.

"Is everything okay?" Evan said, looking amused.

"Oh, um, ya, don't worry about it." I smiled at him warmly.

"Oh, these are my cousins," He said. "This is DarcyCaldwell." He said, pointing to the redhead. "And Brooke Daniels." He said pointing to the brunette.

They both gave a little smile, and Brooke waved, chancing a "Hello."

"Hi, nice to meet you. Um, well, I'm Alice Danvers. This is Tyler Simms, one of my best friends. Pogue Parry and his girlfriend, who also happens to be one of my best friends, Kate Tunney; her roommate, and my brother's girlfriend, Sarah Wenham, and my brother, Caleb, and this is-"

"Her _boyfriend_. Reid Garwin." Reid said, holding out his hand to shake. Caleb and Pogue both looked at me, and Caleb mouthed '_Boyfriend?_' I just shrugged, but I knew Reid's foolish slip-up was gonna cost us.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Evan. Evan Marcus." He said, shaking Reid's hand. They both clenched their jaws, and I realized they were both squeezing each other's hands as hard as possible. Brooke rolled her eyes at her cousin, and Rachel giggled. I, on the other hand, didn't find it too funny.

"Kate… Sarah… get over here!" I grimaced. "What exactly did you tell them?" I hissed at them.

"Well I don't know if I specified anything exactly-" Kate started, but I grabbed her ear. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Katelyn Evangeline Tunney," I hissed at her. "you tell me what you said right now!"

"Ow! Ow! OW! Okay, okay! I spill!" She said, and then went on, quickly and quietly, saying, "Sarah and I may have said we caught you flirting with this yummy new transfer student who you almost kissed, then insisted he was just a friend, and yet invited him to Nicky's." She spilled and I let go of her ear.

"Aw hell." I said as she rubbed her ear. I turned, looking up at Reid, "Reid, I-" I started, but stopped; him and Evan were still in the squeeze match. Reid had his face turned away from the others, blocking his eyes from anyone else's line of sight as they turned black. I blatantly glared at him as Evan pulled his hand back, rubbing it gingerly. "Reid, can I talk to you for a sec?" I said, my voice twinging with a hint of aggravation that seemed apparent to Caleb, Pogue, Tyler, Kate, and even Sarah.

"Yea, sure baby." Reid said, obviously unaware of my irritation. We broke away from the others, walking outside.

As soon as we were out, I smacked him in the stomach. "OW!" He shouted, looking at me incredulously. "What the hell was that for?!"

"That's what you get, you prick." I told him angrily, hands on my hips.

"Hold on, why am I a prick?" I shot him a look. "No, I mean, I know I'm a prick. That much is obvious. But why are you mad about it? You never are! You usually laugh your ass off when I'm a prick! So what did I do, huh?" He asked, putting his hands hesitantly on my shoulders.

"The others may not have seen you, but I did. And let me tell ya, _buddy_, I am soooo pissed at you." I shouted, my eyes narrowed.

"What? What did I do? What do you?" He said, confused.

"Back there!" I said, jerking my thumb at the door that lead back into Nicky's. "You used! For a **handshake**! A freaking handshake, REID! Could you _be_ any more ridiculous?" I screamed. I then turned around, punching the wall next to the door of Nicky's, cracking the wood. "UGH!!" I let out a cry as I felt the pain shoot up my arm. "FUCK!! Piss me off, piss me off, piss me off!" I muttered, shaking my hand in pain. "DAMMIT!" I shouted as I clenched and unclenched my fist.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? But from what I _heard-_"He started, but I cut him off.

"Damn it. I'm gonna _kill_ Kate and Sarah… no good, lousy, loud-mouth best friends." I muttered darkly, under my breath, interrupting him.

He gave me a look. "Let me finish." He said as he came towards me slowly and cautiously as I clutched my recently fucked-up hand. "From what I _heard_," He continued, "and from what I've seen so far… he was coming onto you. I'm sorry, I just… lost control. I felt that I had to do something. I don't want to loose you to anything… or _anyone_. I care for you, Alice, can't you tell?" he said, stopping in front of me. He then added, with a smirk, "And it doesn't really help me that you're so damn hot." I blushed, smiling for a moment.

I quickly stopped smiling, narrowing my eyes. "Stop making me smile while I'm being mad at you." I said, pouting, using my little kid voice. He smirked wider, detecting that there was no _real_ battle left, and that that victory was easily won from here on out.

"But I love you." He said, causing me to flush even more. "Besides, would I be human if I weren't even a _teensy_ bit jealous?"

"But you aren't human…" I said in my little kid voice.

He moved forward, putting his hands on my shoulders, glaring at me as he pushed me against the wall and said, "You know what I mean, Alice."

"Yes, I do… Oh, I can't stay mad at you." I said, still using my little kid voice, getting up on my toes, kissing him on the lips. I then changed back to my normal voice. "Reid. I… I love you." I said seriously. "Please… be careful… with me… with my heart."

"I will." He said, taking my hand in his.

"Ow!" I shouted, drawing back from him, rubbing my hand.

"You know, you probably shouldn't punch walls like that. I hear it's really very painful." He said, smirking at me again.

"Shove it up your ass, Reid." I growled, looking at my throbbing hand, whimpering as I touched it tenderly.

He rolled his eyes at me, saying, "Come here you, let me look at it." He clasped his hands around my wrists, pulling me to him, causing my breath to catch in my throat as he slipped off the fingerless glove carefully, handing it to me to hold in my other hand. He then proceeded to examine my knuckles. He 

was gentle and quickly, so much so that I could barely feel his touch. "I think it's broken." He told me, shaking his head at me. "You reckless thing…" He murmured.

"You're one to talk."

"Regardless, I'm not the one who broke her hand punching a wall." He told me. He looked up at me, saying, "I think I can fix it… if I'm aloud."

"Do I really have a choice?" I asked.

"Nope!" He said, looking very proud of himself.

"Alright then." I sighed. He put his other hand over my broken one, his eyes turning black, and a moment later, the pain was gone. He took the glove back from me, slipping it on him this time, stealing the other one, slipping it on his other hand.

"I want these." He smirked. Then he looked at me, grabbing my waist, pressing himself against me, my back now firmly pressed against the wall, causing my breath to catch in my throat again. "I want _you_ too." He whispered huskily in my ear. I bit my lip to keep from moaning.

He captured my mouth, and I slipped my hands around his neck, kissing him back with urgency; a need almost. He grabbed hold of my thigh as we continued to kiss harder and more passionately, and I whined as I gripped the hand on my thigh with my own hand as his hand slid up my thigh, hitching it up on his hip. My other hand locked into his silky blonde hair. We broke apart, panting, but his mouth then traveled to my neck, biting and sucking any skin he could find, his free hand sliding up my hip and I moaned, biting down on my lip.

"Reid…" I said breathlessly. "Not here." I continued on. "Let's go to my house."

He nodded. "Let me call your brother." He said, disentangling himself from me. He pulled out his cell phone, dialing Caleb's number. "Hey, Caleb? Yea, your sister isn't feeling well, so I'm taking her home. Tell Tyler sorry that I'm taking his car." He paused. "Okay, right. I'll see you later, Caleb. Bye." He hung up.

"What's up?" I asked.

He smirked. "You're brother isn't gonna come home tonight. He said he'd be spending the night at the dorms…"

"Let's go then." I said, pulling him toward Tyler's car.

* * *

Dear Readers-

So? How did you like it? Let Me know! R&R!!

-SDSL


	9. Up In Smoke

* * *

Dear Readers-

Here we go! Continuation of last night.

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Covenant.

**Warnings: **SEX, people. Obviously. No kiddies or squimish people.

**

* * *

**

Reid

When we drove up to her house and parked, she let out a breath. "What?" I questioned, pulling the parking brake, looking at her as I shut off the car.

She looked at me, saying, "I'm just relieved… my mom isn't home. There's no cars here."

She got out of the car and I followed her into the house. I pulled her silently up the stairs and into her room. Soon as the door closed, I grabbed her by her forearms, shoving her up against the wall. Her eyes were burning with lust, staring into my own. "Now, where were we?" I said in a low voice. "Oh yes, right about here." I finished, and I leaned forward, meeting her lips with my own. She immediately responded, kissing me back so hard that my lips would most likely be bruised tomorrow.

I tugged at the hem of her shirt, only breaking apart from her to pull the offending piece of clothing over her head and casting it onto the floor. I trailed kisses down her chest, my hands roaming free over her body as she groaned. I didn't stop there, though. I continued to trail kisses down her stomach, all the way to the hem of her shorts. I looked up at her and she nodded. I continued, unbuttoning her jeans, unzipping them and pulling them down, and she stepped out of them. She kicked off her heels as she pulled my shirt over my head, and then my undershirt. I went to take my fingerless gloves off, but she stopped me.

"No, leave them on." She whispered, and I grinned. I was kneeling in front of her, and I slid my gloved hands up and down her thighs, and she shivered with pleasure. "Reid." She finally said as I stood.

"Yea?" She pushed my chest back, and I fell onto her bed.

"I wanna do _it_." She told me seriously, straddling me, yanking my belt. It was almost off, but I grabbed her hand.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" I asked her.

"Yes. I want this. I love you Reid, and I trust you." She told me. She continued to pull off my belt, pulled down my pants, yanking them off as I kicked of my shoes. I flipped her so that I was on top of her, sliding my gloved hands all over her body, and she moaned again as I bit and sucked on her neck as I ground into her.

I was barely beginning, though. I stilled, saying. "What do you want, Alice? Tell me."

"Fuck, Reid! I want you to fuck me so hard that I can't see straight! That I can barely walk! Fuck me until I can't remember my own fucking name!"

I smirked. "All you had to do was ask." I then turned deadly serious though. "I love you." I told her.

"I love you too." She whispered into my chest as we removed the remaining articles of clothing. As I slid into her, she seemed in pain, but she told me not to stop. So I didn't, thrusting over and over as she soon screamed for me to go harder and faster. Se came first, screaming my name, and I came almost immediately after, falling over, panting next to her on the bed. We fell asleep in each other's arms.

**

* * *

**

Tyler

I awoke to my phone vibrating on the bedside-table that was next to my head. I groaned as I saw the time. It was 6:45 a.m. _Dammit, if Reid is calling me because he's bored, I swear to God, Caleb is gonna have someone else to lecture about using._ I grabbed it, opening it up to look at the caller ID, puzzled when it wasn't Reid's familiar name flashing across the screen. Instead, it read _Caleb_ as the phone continued to ring. I pressed the _talk_ button on the phone to answer it.

"Hello?" I said, confused. He usually told Pogue to call me if anything was up so he could call Reid himself and scream his lungs out at him. Well, either that, or I was already with Reid anyway.

"_Hey, Baby boy, I need a favor."_

"Um, sure, Caleb. What's going on?" I asked, yanking my sorry carcass out of bed.

"_Is Reid in the room?"_

"No." I said, pulling on a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. "I haven't seen him since he left last night with Alice… oh shit." I said.

"_Oh shit? What's oh shit? Oh wait, you don't mean to say that you think they're…"_

"I'm afraid so."

He was saying something in a hushed tone, probably debating something with Sarah. But I also heard Kate and Pogue in the background. _"Meet us out front, Baby boy. We're going to my house. You'll go with Sarah and Kate in Sarah's car."_

"Alright, Caleb." I hung up, shaking my head as I walked outside to the grim faces of my friends. Caleb and Pogue got into Caleb's car, and we followed in Sarah's. When we pulled up front, I shook my head. "Reid, you're so stupid." I said upon seeing his car out front.

**

* * *

**

Alice

I woke up to Reid, going, "Shit, shit shit."

"What?" I asked.

"Put these on." He said, kissing my forehead, handing me one of his shirts and boxer-shorts off the floor from one of the nights he'd spent at my house after I had collapsed.

I obeyed, and began asking, "But why-"

He paused. "We've got company." He told me.

"Oh shit." I said, and he nodded.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Caleb said in a deadly whisper. I looked up to see Caleb at my doorway, Kate, Sarah, Pogue and Tyler looking on in horror. I looked at Caleb, and his eyes were black; Reid already had on his clothes from the previous night.

"Get out of here, Reid." I said urgently.

"Caleb, calm down, man." Pogue said. Reid went to leave, but Caleb grabbed, throwing him backward. Sarah, Kate, and I screamed, and he hit the opposite wall, sliding to the floor. I went to help him up as Caleb moved towards us.

"Please, Caleb, _please_… you don't understand." I pleaded, abandoning helping him; he struggled to get up on his own as I tried to stop Caleb.

"Caleb, you have to believe me, it was my choice!" I shouted, begging for him to understand, putting my hands on his chest, trying to force him backwards.

"Bullshit." He whispered.

"Excuse me?!" I said angrily, my own eyes turning black.

"I said BULLSHIT!" he shouted, grabbing me by my arm, thrusting me out of his way, and I fell to the ground.

"Caleb!" Sarah shouted, as she and Kate rushed to my side, helping me up.

He ignored Sarah as he grabbed Reid by the back of his collar, pulling him toward the door, shouting over his shoulder, "Outside. Now. Come on. You too, Pogue. Tyler, keep the girls inside."

"Reid!" I shouted, jumping up, about to use on Caleb to get him away from Reid, but Caleb anticipated this.

He nodded to Pogue, saying, "Hold onto her. Bring her, too, actually."

"Pogue! What the hell? Let me go!" Pogue had taken hold of me by my upper arms, pulling me after Caleb, and out back with ease, despite my squirming.

Caleb threw Reid backwards, shouting, "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? I mean, I know you guys are destined to be together and all, but not to SLEEP together!"

I stood frozen, Pogue still holding me in place by my upper arms, showing no signs of releasing me anytime soon.

"You're not her father, Golden Boy. You can't tell her what to do." Reid sneered, trying to get past him.

"I might as well be her father, considering I'm her fucking legal guardian!" He said, pushing Reid backwards. "How many times do I have to tell you to keep your goddamned, grimy hands OFF of my sister's body before it gets through your thick skull? I trusted you with her Reid! And now look what you did!" He shouted, his eyes black again, pushing Reid back, a surge of power from Caleb hitting him, sending him sprawling.

"NO! REID, ARE YOU OKAY!? CALEB, STOP IT!" I screamed, trying to get out of Pogue's iron-tight grasp.

"Stop it, Alice." Pogue said firmly.

"No! Let go of me, Pogue! Let me go!!" I shouted, fighting him as much as possible.

"Stop it, Alice! It's for his own good!" Caleb shouted.

"Caleb, no!" I shouted back, still fighting.

"Shut up. I'll deal with you later." He spat, causing me to fall silent. Reid was standing now.

Caleb threw Reid to the ground again- hard, causing me to scream again. "Caleb, please!" I begged as I felt tears streaming down my face as I broke down, my knees buckling, Pogue holding me up now.

Caleb glared at Reid as he struggled to stand, brushing the dirt off himself, breathing heavy, bending over, hands on his knees. "Well?" Caleb said expectantly.

He looked up at me. Our eyes locked for a few minutes, and then he stood up. He looked back to Caleb, shaking his head. "I'm not gonna fucking use on you, Caleb. I made a promise to someone that I care about that I intend to keep. But I am gonna say this; why don't you take a step back and learn to realize when you're no longer helping her, but hurting her instead? She's happy, and she's definitely not complaining. And that's all that matters to me. I care for her, whether you like it or not…" He glanced at me, and then added "…because I love her." Reid said, and my brother stilled as Pogue seemed completely shocked… almost letting me go. None of them have ever heard Reid say he loved anyone.

"I love you, too." I said quietly, all three of their eyes snapping to me.

There was a pause, and then he slowly nodded, saying, "I know you do."

"Bullshit, Reid, stop raising her expectations. I know you." Caleb said angrily.

"Your _face_ is bullshit." I said lamely, in anger and frustration.

"Bite me, Alice. Don't you understand _anything_? This isn't a _game_, Alice! This real life; actual reality. And in actually reality, people get screwed over and sluts get themselves used for a good fuck." My mouth fell open at his abnormally harsh words.

"Caleb." Pogue said in a low voice.

"No, Pogue, just take my sister inside; don't you patronize _me_."

"Sure, whatever you say, _anarchist_." Pogue said through gritted teeth, pulling me up into his arms, taking me back to the house. "Don't listen to Caleb, Alice, he's just got a stick up his ass, and it's about to have company up there in the form of my foot if he doesn't get off his high horse and stop being a son of a bitch." I looked up at him curiously. "I've walked on him and Sarah actually dong the deed five times." He explained.

"Ew. TMI, Pogue. Now I have scarring images in my brain that'll never go away."

"Well you're the perv who thought it."

"Yes, but you're the perv that brought it up in the first place."

"Touché."

* * *

Tell me what you think! R&R people!!


	10. More Than You Know

Dear readers-

BTW PLEASE READ IT AGAIN! I CHANGED THIS CHAPTER A BIT! READ IT PLEASE!!

GASP Yes, it is me, and no, I'm not dead, and yes, I've ACTUALLY updated!! YAY ME!!

I'm sorry, really I am. I know it's been FOREVER since I've updated last. It's a long story. One involving overly-clingy boyfriends and random new love interests where I never even thought to look... oh yea, and asshole ex-boyfriends. That plus school, getting my nose peirced, tree plays, three WIP stories, one story on HIATUS, and beinggrounded equals me having no life... oh, that and I have a feild trip tuesday (which is alo my anniversary) AND my birthday just passed. And then I had to deal with this bitch who was talking crap about me. So yea, I've been busy. But I GARUNTEE the process will go faster.

Oh yea, that, and you will either love this chapter or want to fling mashed potatos at me. Oh, and by the way, just a little side note, this chapter takes place in the same day where the last one left off, just in case you couldn't tell... I hope you could. 0.o Brief yet akward moment of silence. And yes, it is a quite long chapter. I'm sorry, but after making you wait for so long, I didn't have the heart enough to cut it off and leave you all with a cliffie. You know you love me.

Thanks to all my oh-so-loyal readers who don't stop reading, even when i get boring or forget to update. I LOVE YOU ALL!!

-SDSL

* * *

**Disclaimer:** If you all don't know by now what i do and do not own... i have lost faith.

**Rachel**

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?" Chase shouted at Brooke as she sat on her knees, looking at her hands which were clasped in her lap while Evan and I stood behind her. Chase was fuming, and had already hit her so hard she'd coughed up blood. I exchanged a look with Evan. I could tell that he felt as uneasy about this as I did. Why was she taking the blame? Keeping Alice and Reid apart was mostly Evan's assignment, and I was supposed to help a bit too. So why was she taking the blame?

Brooke looked up sharply all of the sudden, a sneer marring her perfect features. "I didn't know that they had left to have _sex_. I checked Caleb's thoughts, and he was sure that they had gone because Alice wasn't feeling well. So forgive me for not screening every little thought that popped into her mind!" Brooke told him sarcastically.

He lunged forward, backhanding her, and she fell to the ground. I let out a tiny yelp before clasping my hand over my mouth. "No, I will not forgive you!"He kicked her in the stomach, the undeniable crunching sound of ribs causing me to cringe. I instinctively grabbed onto Evan's arm. I could hear the low growl building in the back of his throat. "Because of you, now everything is _ruined_!" He snarled, grabbing her by the front of her shirt, pulling her up. Her cheek was reddish and a purplish tint already. Her lip was split and bleeding. I could've sworn I could see tears sliding silently down her cheeks. "You're such a disappointment Brooke." He growled at her under his breath. He threw her against the wall, her head colliding with the mirror, then falling onto her hands and knees on the floor, the glass tangled in her hair that was already beginning to mat with blood.

"Brooke!" I shouted, running to her side. He'd been beating the shit out of her for an hour beforehand, and I just couldn't take it anymore.

Evan snarled, stepping between us and Chase. "Now you listen here, _friend_. We'll follow your orders because my father said. But the next time you harm either of my cousins, then that's it. I don't care what my father says; I will kill your ass again and make sure your black soul burns in a _special hell_."

"Evan, stand down." Brooke commanded as I helped her to stand.

"Hell no." He growled as Brooke was using me like a kind of crutch to stand, her arm slung around my shoulders as she leaned against me and as I held her up.

"Stand down." She repeated. When he didn't budge, she narrowed her eyes. "Now." She hissed at him through her teeth. He still didn't make a move. "That's and order!" She snapped finally.

Evan gritted his teeth, but moved back slowly, standing against the wall. His eyes were fixed on Chase, burning with hate.

Chase advanced on us, but I put a hand to his chest softly to stop him. "Wait, Chase…" His eyes flickered to me, then to Brooke, and finally back at me once more, as if finally urging me to speak. "Call me stupid, but didn't the prophecy say that they had to be _married_ for her fate to be sealed?"

He paused, considering this. Suddenly, he broke into a wide smirk. "You're right, Rachel." I tried not to cringe or shrink away from him as he kissed me hard on the mouth; so hard that my lips would probably be bruised tomorrow. "I knew there was a reason I chose you to carry my heir." And in a puff of smoke, he had disappeared. As soon as he was gone, I let a look of disgust overtake my face as I wiped my mouth and spit several times.

"Brooke, are you okay?" I asked, worried, still holding her up.

She nodded weakly. "Yea, I'm fine." She coughed, and then winced, holding her ribs, her face screwed up in pain. I helped her to sit down on the bed.

"Why did you let him do that to you Brooke? He could've _killed_ you. He probably would've, if it wasn't for Rachel's quick thinking. He's a _heartless_ bastard, Brooke. A demented, twisted, psycho heartless bastard!" Evan shouted, irritated.

"Don't you lecture me, Evan Marcus." She hissed, her eyes narrowed. "I knew what was at stake. I knew what was going to happen. He would have killed me, Evan." She told him, as he took in a sharp breath. "You think I don't know that? But what else could I have done? Let him kill you? I don't think so, you're 

blood… family… my baby cousin, Evan. I would never allow that. Or Rachel? Certainly not. Aside from the fact that she's my cousin and a part of my team, she's _pregnant_." She yelled. "I did what I had to do to keep my team… my _cousins_ safe!"

"That's bullshit beyond all bullshit Brooke." He retorted.

"Evan." I reprimanded, standing in front of him. "Watch it."

"No, Rachel. I won't." He snarled at me, and then turned to Brooke."You've got enough powers to send his ass to hell and back thirty times in a row! Why not just vanquish his sorry ass, huh?" He yelled back at her.

"That wasn't an option!" She shouted. She then dissolved into a fit of coughs in which she coughed up a bit more blood.

"Evan, leave it. Please, I'm begging you to leave it alone. We can talk about it later." I said eyeing Brooke warily.

"Shut up, Rachel." He growled.

"Fuck you, Evan!" I shouted, slapping him across the face, sitting down beside Brooke.

But he acted as if his cheek wasn't already turning an angry pink color. "Why wasn't it an option, Brooke, huh?" He goaded.

She looked down at her hands once more, sighing as she looked back up at him to answer. "I have direct orders not to vanquish him."

Evan looked as if he'd explode. But he yanked his jacket off the floor, saying, "I need some air." With a snarl as he stormed out of the door, slamming it behind him, causing both her and I to wince as he did so.

"I- Brooke, don't worry about him, he's just a hot head. You know this." I told her, trying to lighten the mood a little bit.

"I know." She said.

"Brooke…" I started, pulling out a first aid kit from under the bed, hesitating slightly, before continuing on. "Why'd you take the heat? It was Evan's screw up, not yours."

"Because, Darcy," She started, grimacing as I bandaged her stomach, where a long gash made its way across her stomach. "I'm the boss. Sweetie, I'm in charge. It's what I do." She told me, and I shook my head, looking up at her.

"Brooke, can't you ever…" I sighed, as I moved onto the wound on the back of her head. "Look, you're little 'never disobey direct orders' and 'I take the crap because I'm in charge' policy sometimes leads to your almost demise. That type of thing is totally self-destructive." I told her.

"Darcy… I'm not saying that I'm not glad that you are actually caring bout me for more than five seconds, but… that's just it, why are you caring about this so much?" She asked me, and I froze, looking up at her. "You should hate me. So why do you care?" Brooke asked me.

Okay, I know what I'm about to say may seem a tad bit confusing to you, so just try to bear with me. See, Brooke was right. I _should_ hate her. I should want to flatten her with a steam-roller and vanquish her ass into oblivion. You see, Brooke and I have a very complicated relationship, so let me start from the beginning.

When I was born, I was supposed to be born before Brooke. I was supposed to be named Brooke, actually. But she was born three weeks early, and only a day before myself; and thus, she became Brooke. If that wasn't enough, she always had to have everything that I did; just because. Like when I was two, she used her powers to steal a doll of mine- and she got away with it. Everyone patted her head, and said, "Look how powerful she is!" When I was five, she and I went to a training school, later joined by Evan. She flew through the ranks like it was a second nature to her. She excelled in both the academics and fighting courses. Everyone said, "She' l make a great leader one day! She could rule the underworld and become Queen of the Night." A position that I was born for, and the next in line behind Evan's father. When we were eleven, she developed early, and was always stealing my clothes. One day she stole my favorite dress- and it looked better on her. Everyone told her how stunning she looked. When we were thirteen, she stole my betrothed and was bumped in front of me in the line of succession for Queen of the Night. And when we were fifteen, she stole my position as leader of the team. And yet, I still felt the need to protect her. Why that was, I don't even know.

"I don't know, Brooke." I sighed. "I guess... we're family. And… considering what a shitty position we're in right now, no matter what we've fought about in the past, we have to be there for one another… and stick together now."

She pulled me into a tight hug, "You don't deserve what I've done to you, all these years…" She whispered... this would be a touching moment to me and all… except for the fact I knew she would deny it later… and that was just fine with me.

**

* * *

**

Evan

I stormed out of the room, yanking on my jacket. I stalked down the hallways, pissed off out of my mind. I just started to realize how much my cheek actually hurt as I exited the dorms, walking towards my car. I yanked the car door open, sliding inside, pulling it shut. I sat for a second, rubbing my hands over my face, let out a long breath. Just as I put my key in the car and turned it, starting the car, my phone went off. _That better not be Darcy._ I thought to myself.

I pulled out my phone, looking at the caller ID. I was surprised to see the name _Alice _flashing across the screen, accompanied by a picture of her sticking her tongue out._ Great. Just another chance to fuck up._

I answered, saying, "Look, Alice, I'm in a very fucked up place right now in a very asshole kind of mood, and I don't want to piss you off, so can I just call you back later or someth-"

"_Evan, I don't care if you are being the biggest asshole know to __mankind__. Right now, I need you."_ She said, and I could just hear the tears in her voice. "_Can you please just come and keep me company?_"

I was stunned by the pain in her voice, and how it stung me more than Darcy's slap had. "Al-alright. Um, where are you?"

"_I'm… I'm at my house._" She told me.

"I'm on my way." I assured her before hanging up the phone. I then sped down the road like crazy, reaching her house in five minutes flat. The gate in front of her house opened as I pulled into the driveway, parking in front of her house. She opened the front door for me, her hair pulled back into a half-ponytail. She wore a pair of grey jean short-shorts, black flip flops, a bright blue t-shirt, and a black, hooded vest that was sweatshirt material. Her eyes were red, as if she had been crying, and yet she was still beautiful. "Come on in." She told me.

We went into her house, sitting in the kitchen. I got us some sodas from the fridge and burgers and fries, and then we went into her living room, turning on the TV. I sat down on the couch beside her and looked at her expectantly. She looked famished. "Eat something, darling." I told her, pushing the food in front of her. She began to eat the fries as I decided to go very cautiously about this. "Alice… what is going on? Why are you sitting at home, all by yourself?"

She paused, wiping her mouth and then opening her mouth to speak. "You were right." She said softly to me.

"About what?" I asked, puzzled.

"About me and Reid. About Caleb." She said, looking down at her hands, letting out a small, dry, humorless laugh. She looked back up at me, saying, "About everything." There were tears in her eyes.

"So you mean-"

"Caleb found out. He caught me and Reid after we… 'did it', I guess you could say, and he beat the crap outta Reid. He… he banned us from ever seeing each other again, and I…" She tried to continue, but she choked up, the tears spilling over.

"Hey, hey, hey…" I said, sliding my hand onto her cheek, forcing her to look up at me. "Alice, don't cry. You didn't do anything wrong." I said, wiping a tear from her cheek.

She let out another dry and humorless laugh, saying. "Oh? And how is this not my fault?"

"Caleb overreacted." I said simply, pulling my hand away, picking up my burger, taking a bite.

"He called me a slut." I froze, looking up at her as she stared down at the table once more.

"What?" I said, my voice coming out a bit strangled.

"He called me a slut, and the thing is; he was right." She said in a broken voice.

"Alice. Alice, look at me." I said, taking her face in both of my hands this time "Don't you dare ever think that about yourself."

"But, he's-"

"Wrong. Utterly and completely _wrong_, Alice. You are so much more than you think you are. If only you could see yourself the way I do… the way everyone else does." I told her, our eyes connecting. I pulled her into a tight hug as I said, "Alice, everything will work out."

"How?" She said in a muffled voice.

"Caleb will come around Alice." I told her.

"You don't know that." She said, shaking her head as I released her.

"He will." I told her firmly, brushing a stray strand of hair from her face.

"Evan, I'm a horrible person, and this is entirely my own fault. So why are you being so nice to me? I don't deserve it." She said bitterly.

"Alice, you are _not_ a horrible person, and it is not all your fault. You're fun, and sweet, and kind. And Caleb is just being a bit of an overprotective asshole, but that's because he loves you, okay? And the reason I'm being so nice to you is because I care! A lot… probably more than I'm supposed to." I murmured the last sentence, studying her reaction. I let my powers of seduction radite off of myself to entice her.

"I know the feeling." she muttered, leaning her head against my chest. Suddenly, she pulled back, looking up at me, and then pressed her lips against my own. I froze for a moment, shocked. I knew it was wrong, at least that's what the sensible part of me said. But I was still a guy, and she was a girl… not to mention I had been waiting for this for the longest time. I regained my composure, kissing her back so hard that both of our lips would be bruised tomorrow. Suddenly, we broke apart. We stared at each other, both thinking the same thing: _What did this mean for us_?

I saw the confusion and sadness on her face, and I stood up. "This… this never happened. This _didn't_ happen… at least that's what everyone else can think. You've got enough going on as it is. This will only make things worse. You and me… it just wasn't ever really meant to be… never really possible."

She looked up at me, and said, "So, you're really okay with that?"

I nodded. "Yes." Even though my heart said no.

"So… friends?" She asked, holding out her arms for a hug.

I smiled at her, hugging her. "Friends." I said. She was such a little kid.

* * *

A few hours later, we werecurled up on the couch, fully clothed mind you, watching a movie, when we heard the front door slam shut. "Shit, its Caleb." She said, looking alarmed.

"No worries. It isn't like we're doing anything wrong- _anymore_." I said, standing despite my words. "I'll go. I don't want you to get in trouble." I kissed her on the cheek, walking to the hall and out of her line of sight.

"Alice! Whose car is outsi-" He started as he came around the corner, coming to a stop in front of me.

I suddenly grabbed him by the collar, slamming him against the wall. "You're an ass." I growled, punching him straight in the jaw. "Don't you ever call Alice a _slut_ again, or I will break you in half. You're her brother, you're supposed to be building her up, not tearing her down." He looked shocked as I released the front of his shirt.

We were both quiet for a moment, and then I went to leave, walking past him. "Where is she?" He asked quietly.

I paused, turning to look over my shoulder to say, "Living room." before walking out the door.

**

* * *

**

Alice

I sat silently for a moment, listening as Caleb's footstep's echoed slowly as I heard him coming into the room. I didn't look, I kept my eyes glued to the television. I heard him sigh as he sat beside me. "Alice… we need to talk."

"About…?" I said, still refusing to look at him.

He sighed once again. "Come on Alice. Don't be difficult." He stated. "About what happened today with Reid."

"Don't be difficult?!" I shrieked, loosing my cool as I full-out glared at him. _DON'T BE DIFFICULT_!? How do you even have the fucking balls to say that to me!?" He looked confused. "As I recall, _you_ were the one being difficult when you _banned_ me and Reid from ever seeing each other again this morning!"

"THAT'S TOTALLY DIFFERENT!!"

"Why?" I demanded, challenging him. He looked away. "_Why, Caleb, huh?_" He was silent. "Oh, wait, don't tell me. I know this one. It's 'for my own good'. Am I right?" He was still silent. "Right, that's what I thought." I said, standing, stalking towards the door.

"Alice! Don't just run away!" He shouted. "We need to talk about this, damn it!!"

I stopped at the doorway, turning to face him. "Caleb. There's _nothing_ left to talk about." And with that, I ran from the room, up the stairs, up to my room, falling onto the bed. I let my eyes turn black, and the door slammed shut, locking. I stared up at the ceiling as my eyes went back to normal.

Suddenly, my cell phone rang, and I picked it up. _Reid_ flashed across the screen. I thought about what I did today. _Reid_. Oh shit. I had betrayed him. True, we weren't dating or anything like that, but we did sleep with each other last night. And then… oh my god, and then I went and kissed Evan the next day… which would be today. Oh, this was bad; this was very, very… bad. It wasn't that I... I didn't even have those kind of feelings for Evan... and yet... Oh god. Caleb's right. I am a slut. I've really outdone myself this time! I've never been in this deep before. _Wow… I fucked up._

"Hello?" I said, finally working up the nerve to answer the phone.

"_Hey, Al, you okay_?" He asked me.

"Yea." I said. "Yea, Reid, I'm fine."

"_Look, I'm really, really sorry about everything. I never meant for all this to get so out of hand. I... I never meant for this to happen._" He said apologetically, referring to Caleb finding out about us and flipping a shit.

"Yea..." I said, thinking about the day's events between me and Reid, Reid and Caleb, me and Caleb… and me and Evan. I exhaled loudly, tears pricking at the corners of my eyes. "me neither."

* * *

And more GASPS Haha, I know I'm evil, but Evan/Alice is just too easy. I had to do it. I know half of you fucking hate me right now, but I promise, you won't for long. And I took out Evan/Alice sex scene because I no like. I decided I didn't want them to have sex. So there. And yes, I can do that. I'm the author, damn it. LOL. So, do you like? R&R please! (it makes me feel happy... and less like a computer geek with no life...)

Peace, SDSL


	11. Alice Is Loosing It

Dear readers-

Yes!Guess who's still back!! I'm pumping out chapters like whoa! I'm almost finished with a new _Saving Ana_ chapter!! Yes, that's right, I'm amazing. And I'm still trying to decide how to continue _Hilarity and Madness_, so if you have any ideas, PM me and let me know. r leave me something in a reveiw, whatev. And if you've never read either of them, you should. I like input. Thanks!

-SDSL

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

Don't own the covenant. Sorry...

**

* * *

**

Pogue

It was Monday morning, and I was waiting outside for Alice and Caleb like I did normally, leaning against my bike.

Caleb finally pulled up, parking, Alice slipping out of her passenger seat, throwing her dark blue messenger bag over her shoulder. She wore the school uniform, her hair pulled back into a half-ponytail, the purple gone from her hair at Caleb's command yesterday. She looked somber… melancholy almost. I felt horrible for her after everything that happened Saturday.

"Hey man." I said, doing our normal handshake.

"Sup dude?"

"Nothing. Hello Alice." I said, directing my attention to her.

"Morning Pogue." She said, giving me a kiss on the cheek like she always did when she greeted our little group.

Caleb and I walked towards the classroom, him motioning over his shoulder for Alice to follow. She lagged behind, keeping to herself for the most part, not really focusing on anything or anyone in particular.

"Caleb…" I said in a low voice, "Is Alice alright?"

"I dunno… she's still pissed at me over Saturday morning." He said under his breath.

"I don't blame her." I said, earning myself a glare.

"It was for their own good." He said, sounding unconvinced himself. I'm sure Reid's words were currently reverberating through his head right now.

"If you say so." I said.

"Well, dude, how are… things with you?" He asked me, looking at me with concern.

"Um… fine?" I said, faltering a step. He'd caught me off guard.

"Well I was talking to Sarah yesterday… she said that you and Kate are on a 'break'. Are you okay with it?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm the one who called it." I said, feeling his stare on me. "I don't want to talk about it." I said with a grimace as we climbed up the rows of our first class; American Literature. Yes, Alice had class with us. She was damn smart.

We passed Reid on our way up, and he grabbed Alice by the arm, pulling her back to talk to her. Either Caleb didn't see this, or he saw it and chose to ignore it.

Before Caleb did notice, or before he chose to notice, I grabbed Alice by the wrist and pulled her up to the row that Caleb had already taken a seat in. Normally, she would've fought me off or pulled away, but today she just followed me silently. This struck me as odd, worrying me all the more.

Alice sat down on the end seat, forcing me to sit in-between her and Caleb.

The class started, and suddenly, my phone vibrated on the desk. I snatched it up and flipped it open, causing Caleb to give me an odd look. But I didn't have time to care. It was Reid.

'**Pogue, dude, you gotta say something to Caleb. This whole thing I fucking ridiculous.'**

'**I KNOW IT IS, BUT YOU KNOW I CAN'T.'** I typed quickly, being sure to do so in a way that neither Alice nor Caleb would notice.

I watched him as he frowned unhappily at my message. He texted me back, and then flipped his phone shut again. '**Oh, come on, man. That's a load of bullshit, and you know it. I mean, have you ****talked**** to Alice lately? Come on, dude, just look at her! She's the one who's taking this all so hard.'**

I looked to my left at Alice, her head, looking down at her hands, which were folded in her lap. It was true, she did seem to be depressed. And I was worried. But still. '**AND WHOSE FAULT IS THAT?'**

'**Come on, Pogue, don't be like that! Don't even go there. I mean, come on, this is not my fault, dude!'**

I snorted a laugh. Of course it was. '**REID, YOU WERE IN HIS SISTER'S BED... YOU SLEPT WITH HER. AKA I CAN'T HELP BUT TO AGREE WITH HIM.'**

'**But I wasn't going to! You don't understand! We didn't… we weren't going to… it just kinda… happened! Please just talk to him.'**

'**WHY SHOULD I?'**

'**Because, it wasn't just another random fuck Pogue, it's different with her. I love her. It's… dude, I'm begging you. I wouldn't beg for anyone but Alice- you ****know**** this. Please just do it for her sake. Please, Pogue."**

I glanced at Alice, and then shook my head. **'I DUNNO DUDE. LEMME THINK ABOUT IT.' **I typed to him, tucking my phone away.

I looked at Alice again, and realized that tears were falling from her eyes. I wanted to do something, but I knew she wouldn't have it; she hated it when people felt sorry for her. So I sat silently, waiting for the class to end, turning a blind eye to her tears.

After school, we were at swim practice. Caleb and Reid still weren't speaking. Tyler was on Reid's side. I was staying out of it.

A new guy was currently swimming, and, by the looks of us, would join the team. Evan something or other. Suddenly Alice walked in, dance bag over her shoulder, hair pulled back into a pony tail, in black jazz shoes, gray dance pants and a tight purple sports bra underneath an un-zipped black sweat jacket. All the guys stared at her; she was toned and muscular, definitely the most inhuman beauty anyone has ever seen. They were hormonal teenage boys, and they way she moved her hips, swaying them with unconscious rhythm, should've been a felony. She moved with graceful ease, all of the boys practically _drooling,_ and she didn't' even know it. Everyone except the Sons and myself.

Reid smiled at her, and she smiled her broken smile. She hadn't truly smiled since Caleb banned Reid and her from hanging out.

"Caleb!" She called to him, walking over.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed, obviously not happy. He didn't want Alice and Reid in the same room unless absolutely necessary, like in classes; let alone actually in physical contact with one another.

She was a bit taken aback, confused why he seemed angry. "I just… I… I wanted to see what time your practice ended. I don't have a car, Caleb. I need a ride home."

"Are you sure you didn't just come here to see your _boyfriend_?" Caleb spat nastily.

"Caleb." I said in a warning tone.

"Caleb, why are you acting like this? I just came here to ask you a simple question." She said, and then added, "And Reid isn't my boyfriend. You saw to that yourself, remember?" She said, dropping her bag to the ground, moving forward as if threatening or challenging him.

"Are you saying I was wrong in doing so?" Caleb snarled, excepting the challenge, moving forward.

"Yes! Not that you _care_ what I have to say, but yes!!" She shrieked, finally loosing her cool with him, pushing him backward a bit. Her shrill tones caused Reid and Tyler to look up at her… at us.

"Well then, what do you_ think_?" He said condescendingly, crossing his arms.

"I think I don't know what the _hell_ is wrong with you these days! You're acting like a fucking lunatic! Why can't the fact that I love him and trust him be enough for you, Caleb?" She said, now completely hysterical.

"Because, don't you see, Alice? You don't _know_ what you want. Now do what I say, and stop acting like some common whore!" Caleb shouted, the entire pool going silent. Tyler was holding Reid back as Alice's mouth fell open. She then closed her mouth, setting her jaw in a hard determination. She pulled her arm back, slapping across the face- hard.

"What has _happened_ to you?" She said in a harsh, angry whisper, turning on her heels, storming out of the pool.

Caleb looked at me, "What did I do?" He said with dread, almost as if he didn't remember his actions… or didn't have control over them.

"You are a dick." I said to him, shaking my head.

Evan stalked up and suddenly socked Caleb in the jaw. Caleb fell back and I grabbed him to keep him from falling. "What the fuck is wrong with you? I told you not to call her names! She doesn't fucking need it from you." Evan said angrily.

"Stay the fuck out of this. It's none of your goddamned business! We have enough problems without you butting in." I said even angrier.

Suddenly, Reid was in front of Evan, and they were nose to nose. Baby boy ran up next to me as Caleb stood. "We can fucking deal with this thanks. Just stay away from us… and Alice." He said, pushing Evan roughly, until Evan moved back to the pool, where the couch was yelling for more laps. Not having seen him and Reid almost kill each other. Reid glared at Caleb as Tyler pulled him away from us.

"Now, I'm calling Sarah. Hopefully, she and… Kate will help me." I said, turning to go change in the locker room and then running out the door. I dialed Sarah's number, putting the phone to my ear, standing under the awning of the pool building, considering it was now raining.

"_Hello_?"

"Sarah, hey it's Pogue. Where are you and Kate?"

"_Well Kate's… not here. I'm with this girl, Amy. She's new here. Kate's um… out with Amy's brother, Alex_." I grimaced. "_But Amy and are getting the rest of me and Kate's stuff from our dorm room. It's all in my car. You know, because we bought that loft? We're moving in today_."

"Okay, well, could you take a tiny detour? Caleb and Alice got into a tiny tussle. Caleb called her a whore, blah blah blah. Point is she ran out an utter mess and now she's outside somewhere. Please, can you help me find her?"

"… _where are you_?" She asked.

"By the pool building."

"_We're on the way_."

**

* * *

**

Alice

The rain soaked through me in a matter of minutes as it washed down over me, making it totally impossible for someone to be able to tell I was crying. I was running fast and hard, away from it all. I suddenly tripped and fell into the soggy grass, splattering myself with mud. I pulled my legs to myself as I cried violently, the sobs racking my entire body.

Suddenly, I heard people calling my name. I looked up to see a girl I had never met in front of me. "Alice?" She asked.

I nodded. "Who-who are yo-yo-you?"

"SHE'S OVER HERE! I FOUND HER!" The girl shouted. She then turned to me, "I'm Amy Catrel. And I'm part of the search and rescue party. I'm new here. But I am glad you're okay, even if we don't know each other." She smiled, and I nodded numbly, still very confused as Sarah and Pogue ran towards us, stopping in front of me.

"Alice." Pogue breathed, out of breath. "Thanks, Amy. You're a lifesaver." He said, causing her to blush for some odd reason.

I shivered, still hugging myself. "Wh-wh-what are yo-yo-ou d-doing her-he-here?" I said, my teeth chattering.

"Good lord, Alice." Sarah said as her and Pogue exchanged a wide-eyed look.

"You're freezing yourself out here." Pogue said.

"N-n-no I-I-I'm n-no-not." I said, stubbornly.

"Don't lie to us." Pogue said, putting his leather jacket around my shoulders, pulling me up into his arms, holding me tight. "Come on."

* * *

YES!! I'm soooo proud!! R&R please. Oh, and the next chapter _Moving Out, Moving On_, and the one after that, _The Lunch Date Hysteria_, and the one after that, _Sleepover Gone Extremely Wrong_, and even the one after that _Bound: The Women Of The Covenant_ will all be up in a few hours!! Thanks!!

-SDSL


	12. Moving Out, Moving On

Dear Readers-

Yes, it is short. Sorry. It used to be apart of Ch.11 before I posted it but then I changed my mind and made it ch.12.

-SDSL

**Disclaimer:**

**I only own Alice, the cousins, Amy and Alex (aka the twins), and the plot. Which I happen to think is spectacular.**

**

* * *

**

**Alice**

I walked out of the bathroom at Sarah's new apartment, holding my wet clothes, handing them to Sarah. I wore mesh shorts, a t-shirt, Pogue's leather jacket, and my hair piled on the top of my head. Amy and Pogue were sitting on the couch, looking cozy. I smirked. I can't thank you all enough." I said.

"It's no bother, really." Sarah smiled at me as she went to put the clothes in the new washing machine.

I smiled as I sat on the couch next to Amy, folding my legs underneath myself. "And I'm sorry that we met under such crappy circumstances. Let me re-introduce myself. I'm Amy Danvers." I said shaking her hand.

"I'm Amy Catrel, and it's no big deal. Pogue and Sarah explained everything to me." I rose my eyebrows. Pogue shook his head as if to say '_Everything but the power_'.

"I'm glad." I smiled as Sarah came back.

I snuggled into Pogue's jacket, and he smirked at me, chuckling as he said, "You like that jacket a lot, huh?"

"Yes." I said in my little kid voice. "It's comfy, and warm, and smells nice like you do." I said, still in my little kid voice, causing all of them to laugh.

"Hey Pogue, can you take Amy home? I'm going to have Alice stay here, because, after all, we have a third room and a third bed. And I promised Alex I would get her home before ten." She smiled. I grinned, I knew what she was doing.

"Yea, sure. I can do that." He said as they stood up.

"Here, you need it more than I do." I sniffed. "Bye bye, jacket. I wuvvles you." I said in my little kid voice again.

"I know what to get you for your birthday!" He said in a sing song voice as he put it on. "Bye, Alice. Don't get too down, sweetheart." I smiled as he kissed my cheek. "Take care of her, Sarah."

Sarah nodded. "Of course. Have fun you two!" She called after them. Pogue glared at us as he shut the door behind himself. As soon as he did, the two of us began laughing uncontrollably.

She sat beside me, saying, "He is so going to ask her out when he drops her off."

"Duh." I said, as we continued laughing.

"Alice…" She finally said. "I want you to know that Pogue told me about what happened, and I chewed Caleb out about it. I'm so sorry… " She said, hugging me tight. "Oh, and Caleb's an idiot. That, and if… if you want to come live ere with me and Kate… you can."

"Wow, Sarah, I… wow." I said.

"Oh, and you have some messages." She said, "Would you like me to tell you them now, or are not up to it?"

"Just… go ahead and tell me." I said, and she nodded.

"Okay then. The first one is from Reid. He said to tell you that he would kick you're brother's sorry ass from here to 'fucking' Mars for the nasty remark. That and he thinks Caleb is a manwhore." She said, making me laugh. Old predictable Reid. "Oh and he wants to know if you want to go out to dinner at Chey Langra at seven this Saturday." Like I said, old predictable Reid. "That, and he's gone to hunt down you're brother."

I groaned, putting a hand over my face. "Oh boy."I then rubbed my eyes, turning to face her, saying, "Next message."

"It was from Tyler. He said not to worry. He got a hold of Reid before he managed to do anything stupid. That, and he says your brother was way out of line." She told me.

I let out a breath of relief. "That's good. Are there any more?" I asked.

Like, two." She grimaced as she said, "The next was from Caleb, and Pogue answered on this one. Caleb wanted to know where you were, when he could get you, and why Pogue wouldn't let him talk to you." Sarah said, and I was shocked. "And his message was that he was sorry. He said he didn't mean it and he doesn't feel like himself lately. He wants to make it up to you. He wants to do lunch at Missy's tomorrow afternoon." She told me.

"… I'm having trouble processing this one. Next message." I said.

"This last one was from Kate, and Pogue picked up the phone for this one too." Sarah told me. "He said that she was pretty surly with him because she wanted to talk to you herself. She told him he was an idiot. And her message for you was that she loves you and is here for you. And to call her back or she'll castrate Pogue." She said, causing me to laugh again. "Oh… and just a side note, don't tell her that Pogue blew up her bed. He thought there was something moving in there and… well… kaboom."

"Uh, that's a lot to take in." I said, leaning my head back.

"I know sweetie, but we can get this all taken care of tomorrow." She said, smoothing back my hair.

"I know." I sighed. "But, I can't hide forever. Although, I don't think… I don't think that I'm going back to my brother's house. At least not for a while." I told her. I opened my eyes, turning to look at her. "Is your offer still on the table for me to live with you guys?" I asked.

Sarah smiled. "Always will be." She said, hugging me. I called Kate, then Pogue, then Reid, and then Caleb. I confirmed lunch with Caleb, but not much else. I also told him that someone would be over his house soon to get some of my things. I told Reid dinner was great and there was no reason to destroy Caleb. I told Kate about everything… even everything about Evan, and no one else knew that… I didn't even tell Sarah. And the Pogue said he'd collect all my stuff from the house and smack some sense into Caleb. And he asked out Amy, which was too cute.

A few minutes later, Kate rushed in the door, throwing her stuff on the ground. "Hunney, come here." Kate said. "Tell me more about today."

"Caleb… he freaked out on her again." Sarah said.

"I love him, Sarah." I told her tearfully. "I... love him. Why isn't that enough for Caleb? Because it's enough for me!" I cried at her between sobs. "Why is it never enough?"

"Aw, come here, sweetie." She said, sitting down beside me on the couch, pulling me close. "Caleb's just... a bit... you know..."

"Obnoxious?" Kate asked.

"Yea, well I was gonna say over-protective, but yours works too." I laughed a bit as Kate crawled onto the couch next to us, joining our hug as they let me cry in silence.

Then Kate jumped up. "Okay, all we need is some Ben & Jerry's ice cream, a few spoons, and Romeo & Juliet. The good one, though, with Leonardo... I'll be right back!" She shouted, running into the kitchen as both Sarah and I began to laugh. When she went to her room to get the movie, she screamed and came out, with the movie, but looking freaked. "What the hell happened to my bed?"

* * *

Dear Readers-

Mmkay, here's the thing, I know she really hasn't actually officially moved out, but I think this was a big step for her, standing up to Caleb and all. Oh, and I never actually write about this in the story because they never actually find it out. But Brooke was controlling Caleb's mind a little bit. Only hen he was freaking out. So whenever he overreacted, it was really Brooke, playing with his mind and trying to make things worse... which she def. accomplished. So don't hate Caleb! And the next chapter will be up in an hour or two. THANKS SO MUCH!! R&R please!

-SDSL


	13. The Lunch Date Hysteria

Dear Readers-

Okay, this one's a bit short, but the next one isreally long. So, yea... Enjoy!

-SDSL

**Disclaimer: **

**I don't own the covenant.**

* * *

**Kate**

"Come _on_ Alice! We _have_ to!" I begged.

"Kate… we all live here anyway.

"BUT… you don't technically yet, considering you haven't told Caleb! Come on!! It will be fun! Girls night's are always fun! Remember? We used to do them all the time, way back when!" I whined.

"Fine, fine, we'll do a 'Girl's night' sleepover. Okay? Even though I haven't seen Reid since… a while." She said as she picked up her purse.

"Oh, you guys are going on a date this Saturday.Speaking of, are you going to tell him about you hanging out with Evan?" I asked.

"Um… well I was, except I told him that I was alone that day."

"WHAT?"

"Look, okay, I' sorry, it just kinda… slipped out! And once I said I, I couldn't take it back!" She said. "Please don't say anything!" She said, holding her hands together as I in prayer, pleading with me.

"Fine." I said.

A car horn outside honked. "That's Caleb. I got to go. Thanks! I love you." She said, kissing my cheek. "Have fun on your date with Alex!" She said, running out the door.

"Love you too." I called after her.

Sarah walked in. "Was that Caleb?" She asked. I nodded. "Oh good. I really hope everything goes well for the two of them today." She said. She then turned to me, saying, "So, what's on your agenda for the day?"

"Um… date with Alex, and Alice is throwing us a slumber party girls night tonight." I smiled.

"Oh, you know what; I'm going shopping with Amy today. I think it would be fun to invite her, don't you?" She said.

I grimaced. "You mean Pogue's new girl? Um, if you mean 'totally stab my eyes out' by fun, then yes." I told her.

"Look, be nice, Kate She's new and I want to help her fit in."

"Fine." I said. When another horn honked, Sarah said, oh, there's Alex and Amy. I'm going to take Amy in my car. Seeya!!" She said, grabbing her car keys and flying out the door. I went outside too, going to Alex's car as Amy got out. I glared as she passed me to go to Sarah's car and then I got into Alex's.

**

* * *

**

Alice

When I got into the car, Caleb went hugged me, saying, "Alice, I… I'm so sorry, I…"

"Caleb, I could never hate you. You're my brother, and I love you. But I'm still mad." I told him.

"Okay, I guess that's fair." He said, turning the car back on.

"Let's just go, okay?"

"Alright." He said, and began driving. I turned on the radio, refusing to talk to him after that. We drove in silence for the rest of the way. Oh this was going to be awkward.

When we finally got there we sat down and began talking. "Caleb, I love Reid. You need to get over it."

"I… I guess I… Alright Alice." He finally said.

"I was going to date him no matter what you said." I told him.

He nodded. "I kinda figured as much. But Alice, you were sneaking around behind my back ,doing things I specifically told you not to. And that really bugged me."

"It wouldn't have been a problem if you would have just let it happen! I knew it, Sarah and Kate knew it, the other sons knew it, Chase even fucking knew it… hell, Caleb, the book even said it!!" I told him. "Reid and I are supposed to be together. He would never to anything to hurt me Caleb."

"I just didn't want to take that chance with you Alice! You're my baby sister and I care about you!"

"Caleb, I am your younger sister, but I am not a baby! I am sixteen years old. I think the sooner you learn that I'm not a five year old the better."

"But I-"

"Look, Caleb, I am in love with Reid. And there is nothing you can do to change my mind." I told him. "Also, what you said to me at the pool and when you were freaking out about me sleeping with Reid… it hurt, Caleb. I trusted you and you turned on me."

"Okay, look, I'm sorry for calling you names. When you come back home, I promise that things will be different."

"Caleb… when I… what do you mean when I come back home?" I said. "You called me names and banned me from seeing Reid and acted like a total tyrant. I'm not… I dunno how to tell you this, but I'm not coming home. At least not anytime soon. I think it would be best… if I moved in with Sarah and Kate. They offered, and I accepted. I think I need a little freedom for now."

"I, but Alice, I-"

"No, Caleb. I need to be on my own for a little while. You can't control me my entire life. I need this. Please try to understand."

"I thought you said you weren't mad at me anymore?"

"I'm not Caleb. I'm still a little hurt, but I'm not mad. I still love you, even if I am moving out. It's for the best. For the both of us."

"Alice… you can't, now you're just running away from your problems!" He said.

"Oh my god, you are so impossible!" I shouted, taking my milkshake, and turning it over, dumping it over his head as I stormed away from him.

**

* * *

**

Amy

Sarah and I were shopping at the mall, and having a total blast. And she was great. And so were Alice, and Pogue. But I couldn't get out of my mind the evil look that the girl she lives with, Kate, gave me this morning. So, when we were trying stuff on at a department store, I said, "Sarah, why does Kate hate me?"

"Hate you? I don't know what you-"

"Sarah, she gave me a glare that could burn a hole in superman's chest."

Sarah sighed. "Amy, she doesn't hate you. It's just… Pogue and her have been dating forever. And they broke up for the bazillionth time a few days ago. But instead of going back to Kate, he asked you out. So she doesn't hate you. She's just… hurt." Sarah said.

"Okay." I nodded, feeling a bit better.

"Oh, by the way, did I mention Alice is throwing us a sleepover tonight! You should come!"

"Gee, Sarah, I don't know…"

"Please!! Come on!"

"Alright. I'll come."

**

* * *

**

Kate

We were sitting at an outside table, Alex and I, laughing it up and having a good time.

"So, do you maybe, wanna go someplace a little more… private?" Alex hinted. I nodded. Hell yes I did. He payed for the meal, and we got in his car, speeding back to the loft. We were glued to each others lips as we stumbled through the front door. "Where do you want to do this?" He asked breathlessly, finally breaking apart from me. Oh shit… my bed was fucking broken. Damn it. Who's door was first… Alice's was and I… oh no, I couldn't… could I?

Dear Readers-

Alright, that was that. The next chapter is coming out, and I'm adding another in between it and the other chapter to come. So did you like? Lemme know. Btw, this one was kinda just a set-up for my next chapter. R&R

-SDSL


	14. Sleepover Gone Extremely WRONG

Dear Readers-

Aahahahahaha! This is the chappie I was waiting for! It is based off of an episode I saw on OTH... "Truth, Bitter Truth" 4.18. Well part of it...kinda.

-SDSL

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

**I do not own the Covenant or OTH.**

**Sarah**

Ana brought her stuff into our apartment as I went into the bathroom and pulled out our stuff for a girl's night. Like face masks, pedicure supplies, etc. I set the box of stuff on the counter and said, "So, tonight is gonna be so much fun, I…" All the sudden, we heard some noises coming from… Alice's room? "Wait a second… that's weird."

"What is?"

"That noise is coming from Alice's room..."

"Yea, so?" Amy said confused.

"Alice isn't home yet… and Kate's on a date with Alex…"

"Ok, Sarah, now I'm scared." Amy said. "It might be a burglar."

"Shit." I swore under my breath. _Or it could be someone else… Someone a lot more dangerous._ I thought to myself. "Alright, well, there's only one way to find out. Hand me that." I whispered to her, pointing to a wooden bat, near the door. She grabbed it, handing it to me. "Let's go." I whispered to her.

She gripped my wrist. "Sarah, be careful." She hissed as we walked towards the door. I looked at her as I gripped the doorknob, and she nodded. I threw the door open and ran into the room, gripping the bat.

There were two people… having sex in Alice's bed!? They broke apart, and the girl screamed. It was… Kate and Alex!? I screamed, turning to look back at Amy who was in the doorway, who then screamed herself. I turned back, shouting, "KATE!!"

"SARAH!" She shouted at me, covering herself with the blanket.

"AMY!!" Alex shouted, looking bewildered.

"AHHH!! MY EYES!!" Amy screamed, shielding her eyes for a moment, before looking back up. "I'm blind!" She shouted hysterically, running from the room.

Kate let out a sigh, falling backwards, pulling the sheets over her head.

"Ugh…" I let myself say before running out of the room after Amy. She sat in the kitchen, at a stool by the counter. I started making hot chocolate, pretending for a little bit that what just happened had NOT happened. About ten minutes, Kate came out in a tank top and a pair of soffee shorts.

"Kate, I can't believe you." I said, irritated, sitting down next to Amy, handing her a mug of hot chocolate as I drank from one myself.

"What do you want from me, okay?" She said, sitting on a stool on the other side of the counter. "The boys destroyed my bed, and rug burns are so last season!"

"I dunno, Kate." I said as I put down my mug as Amy drank from hers. "Backseats, hot tubs, closets... you've never had a problem before!"

She closed her eyes, saying through gritted teeth, "We were _horny_, okay?"

I let out a little noise of disgust as Amy said, "Ew." Choking a little on her hot chocolate, setting down the mug.

Kate glared a little at Amy, biting her tongue a bit, and then looked back at me, saying, "Just promise me you won't tell Alice."

"You are so washing the sheets." I told her.

"Yea!" Kate said, as if she was saying, 'duh!'

Alex came into the room with just a pair of shorts on, and Kate turned around to look at him as he came up behind her. "Okay, who saw me naked?" He said with a smirk. Kate rolled her eyes and turned back around to face us with a look of annoyance upon her face, and I had my arms crossed, because Alex was completely conceited… and an arrogant jerk.

"I said 'ew'! Sister in the room, hello!?" Amy said, irritated.

He looked down at the box of stuff I had set on the counter from the bathroom, picking up a round container of facial scrub. "Hey, is this gonna work for me? You know, 'cuz I got that _combination_ skin." He said as Kate got up, holding her index finger up at him in a 'uh, uh, uh' manner.

"No." She said, putting her hand on his chest, pushing him back towards the hallway that he had come from. "You have to go." She said, taking the facial scrub from him, still pushing him from the room. "GO."

"Alright, whatever you say." He said, and she stopped pushing him as he said, "Just let me get my stuff." He said, turning and heading back towards Alice's bedroom.

Kate walked back to the counter, throwing the facial scrub back into the box with an aggravated huff. She leaned her hands on the counter, trying to compose herself. She looked at Amy, who looked at me and then back at Kate's glare. She switched to her evil, bitchy, smile that said 'I've got something horrible rude and catty up my sleeve, but you won't realize what it is until I actually say it'. "Hi." She said in her 'too sweet' voice that meant she was about to be a bitch as well. _Oh god._ "I'm Kate." But Ana looked a bit confused, not understanding Kate's way at all. _Ugh, this is gonna be bad._ "We haven't been officially, introduced, but, you're dating my ex-boyfriend, and I'm sleeping with your brother," She said, her face and voice switching to complete bitch mode as she finished it off, saying, "So it looks like we have a lot in common."

Amy looked shocked. "Yea." She said, still dumbfounded.

"Kate!" I glared at her.

"Oh, and you're Sarah's new best friend." She said, bitchy as ever, smirking now.

"Ugh." I said, fed up with her tactics.

"Sorry, I forgot that part." She said, flashing me a fake smile.

I glared some more as Amy glanced between me and her, looking extremely uncomfortable. But suddenly, we were interrupted by the sound of running water. Kate looked back over her shoulder towards where Alex had disappeared to and to where the bathroom was.

"Is that the shower!?" I said, now royally ticked off at how Alex was trying my patience. Kate looked back at me as if she was feeling the exact same thing. "Unbelievable." I said, throwing my hands in the air as I stood up.

"_Oh_…_The water is hot! And so is Alex…_" We heard him singing as I went to sit on the couch. Amy looked halfway between annoyed and embarrassed with her brother as he continued to sing. "_Oh_… _the water is hot… and so is Alex!_" Kate sat on the stool again, crossing her legs as she glared at Amy once more, opening the magazine on the counter.

About an hour and a half later, I was putting the mugs in the dishwasher as Kate and Amy were sitting by the counter as Kate held a stick with a marshmallow on it over the oven's burner. She turned off the oven as I turned toward her, letting out a sigh, leaning against the counter. "What the hell is Alex doing in there?" I asked, completely irritated.

"I dunno." Kate said, shrugging. "Shaving?" She suggested as I came to stand beside her.

"What? His legs? He's been in there _forever_." I said.

"Yea, cuz you're look is _so_ wash and go!" Kate teased as I stuck a marshmallow in my mouth.

"Huh!" I said, as we made faces at one another, laughing.

Just then, the door opened at we turned to see… Alice. She walked in, taking off her coat and putting down her purse. "Hey you guys." She said, shutting the door behind herself.

"Oh, Alice!" I said.

Kate sat up straight with her eyebrows raised. "Hi."

"Smells good." She said, commenting on the marshmallows as she set her coat down on the couch.

"Where you been?" I said, trying to delay her as I swallowed my marshmallow.

"Nowhere. I'm just gonna go take a shower." she said, heading to the hallway, grabbing the hem of her camisole, beginning to pull it up.

"Oh." Kate said.

"Um, Alice?" I said, as she disappeared around the corner, and we heard the creak of the bathroom door.

We heard her scream as I turned to glare at Kate, who had a pained expression on her face. Alice ran back into the room, shouting, "What!?" Pointing towards the bathroom. "Ugh!!" She said, putting her 

hand down, coming to stand between Kate and I, glaring at us as Alex walked out with a towel around his waist, using another to rub head and neck.

He let out a satisfied sigh, grinning like an idiot as he said, "I love slumber parties."

Kate glared at him, while I shook my head, and Amy gave him 'the look' and Alice stared at him with wide eyes.

**

* * *

**

A few hours later

**Amy**

Alice and Kate sat on stools by their counter, eating food, while Sarah and I sat across the room on their couch. Kate had on one of those white nose-strip things, and was wearing a baby pink sweater and hot striped pink shorts. Alice wore a pale yellow camisole and a pair of baby pink pajama pants with little puppies on it. Sarah wore a baby blue tank top with white pajama pants, and I wore a white tank top and teal pajama pants. Sarah's hair was up in ponytail, Kate's was down, mine was pulled half-back, and Alice's was pulled up into a messy bun. Kate was putting the finishing touches on Alice's green face mask, and Sarah had cucumbers on her eyes.

"You know," Alice started, looking at Kate. "I'm just not clear on this… the shower at Alex's house was broken... so you had him come all the way over here to use ours?"

"Um… yea..." She said, rubbing her neck in a nervous way, putting away the stuff for the green face mask now that she was done.

"Kate." Sarah said, taking off one cucumber and then the other, giving Kate a look. At this, I looked up. This would be interesting. "Don't lie. You and Alex didn't do it at his house."

Alice looked confused. "Wait, what…?"

"It's nothing, Alice." She said, shooting a glare at Sarah, who was sitting next to me on their couch, on which I was painting my toenails. Sarah gave her a 'who cares?' look as Alice looked between the two of them.

"Wait a second… Kate, if you didn't do it at Alex's house and your bed is broken…" Kate turned away guiltily, picking up the last brownie. "Did you…?" Alice clasped her hands together, looking at Kate, who had her mouth open, about to protest. "Tell me you didn't have sex in my bed, Kate."

She finally settled on, "I'm already washing your sheets-"

"Ohmygod, ugh!" Alice said, making a gagging noise as she splayed her hands in front of her face. "Kate! UGH! UGH! YUCK!"

"They already yelled at me, what is the big _deal_-" Sarah and I exchanged a look; we knew what we were in for.

"The big deal is that, first of all, you did NOT thank me for helping you pass your AP Lit exam," Kate started to try and say something else, but Alice got louder to finish her rant and shut Kate up. "SECOND of all; you had SEX, IN MY BED!!" She shouted, gesturing wildly with her eyes wide. "And third, ya ate all the brownies." She said, and Kate popped the last bit of brownie in her mouth with a defiant look on her face.

"Actually, I had a couple-" I said, trying to stop the two of them from fighting.

But Alice interrupted me as she held out a hand, not even bothering to look at me, as she and Kate continued to glare at one another. "That's not the point." I looked at Sarah and then back down at my nails.

"Alice is right." Kate said with a look at Alice, and then turning to us for a moment with an obviously hidden agenda and bitchy undertone as Alice looked at her with a confused look, as did myself and 

Sarah. "The point is that I've been _deceptive_." She then turned back to Alice, cocking her head to the side with a kind of fake _innocent_ look on her face as Alice seemed to be wondering where she was going with this. "It's not so much that I _lied_ to anyone's _face_…" She glanced at us, and then back at Alice as it seemed that Alice was putting it together in her head. "It's more about what I _didn't_ say." Suddenly it dawned on her.

"Uh… okay…" she said, rolling her eyes, letting her head fall back. She then brought it back up to glare at Kate. "There is a **big** difference between a _lie_, and a little _white_ lie."

"Really?" Kate snapped.

"Yea." Alice snapped back, the two of the getting in one another's face.

"Really?" Kate said again.

"Okay, wait, what white lie?" Sarah said, sitting forward on the couch.

"Nothing." Alice snapped at her, looking back at Kate, still glaring.

"Alice lied to Reid!" Kate shouting, pulling her chair out from underneath herself to stand up, hands on her hips.

"Not exactly!" Alice stumbled a bit over her words, looking a bit like she was trying to reason with herself that whatever she had lied about was not so bad.

"Yes, you did!"

"About _what_?!" Sarah shouted.

Alice looking at her once again. "Nothing!"

"Alice." Sarah said, giving her a look.

"You know what?!" Alice shouted, finally loosing her cool with Sarah. "If we're talking about _bad_ behavior, you might wanna _sit_ this one out!!" She said, sliding off of her stool. She looked back at Kate, but Kate looked at Sarah, confused, and Sarah looked at Alice in utter shock, jaw dropped and eyes wide.

Sarah then stood, moving slowly towards them, "What is _that_ supposed to mean!?"

"It's supposed to mean, that Sarah's the one you should be looking at, not me." Alice said, looking away, sitting back down, cross-legged on her stool, her comment directed at Kate.

"Why?" Kate exclaimed, looking from Sarah to Alice. "She's not the one acting like a perfect little Stepford wife." Kate said with a smirk.

"OH!" Alice shouted, standing again, glaring at them.

"Why are you guys picking on Alice? She's throwing us a slumber party." I said.

"Actually," Kate said, glaring at me, "she was throwing _us_ a slumber party," she said, motioning to the three of them. "_You_ just butted in!" She said, pointing at me, and I sat back.

"Kate! Leave her alone!" Sarah shouted.

"Why?!" Kate shouted at her.

"What are you gonna do, _snort_ her?!" Alice shouted at Sarah, and Sarah let out a gasp as another look of shock overtook her face. "Listen, I didn't throw this slumber party for you, _you_ threw it for _yourself_, and _you_ know it!!" She shouted at Kate.

"Well, at least I didn't lie to my _boyfriend_ about 'hanging out' with _Evan_!" Kate shouted.

"Whoa!" Sarah said, shocked again.

"KATE!" Alice shouted, but then looked at Sarah. "Well, Sarah did cocaine with Aaron Abbot!" Alice shouted.

"ALICE!" Sarah shouted.

"WHAT?!" Kate shouted, turning on Sarah.

"It was before we met! At the night before that party at the dells at the beginning of the year! And I ws just curious and- wait a minute, I don't have to explain myself t you! _You_ had sex in her BED!!" She shouted back

"Okay…" I said, trying to interject and calm them down, but they completely disregarded me at that point and time.

"What is _wrong_ with you…" Kate shouted at Sarah. "CRACKWHORE!"

"SLUT!" Sarah shouted back at her.

"LIAR!" She shouted after she had turned sharply to Alice, pointing at her with narrowed eyes.

"UGH!" Alice shouted, grabbing the white nose strip and ripping it off of her nose as Kate freaked, looking pissed off and Sarah screamed.

"Man, Ipswich has got some drama." I laughed, and they all three looked like they'd kill one another.

Dear Readers-

mwhhahahahah! that was fun. R&R!

-SDSL


	15. On The Mend

Dear Readers-

Finally! MY LAPTOP! IT'S USABLE!!

-SDSL

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own the Covenant.**

**

* * *

**

Alice

The next morning we were all doing different things in different parts of the room. I was reading a magazine on the couch, Kate was at the counter, eating smores, and Kate and Amy were watching T.V. I put down the magazine, patting the couch cushion beside myself. "Come here, you." I said to Kate. And she moved to sit beside me. "Guys, talk time." I said as Amy and Sarah turned off the T.V. and came over to us, sitting on the floor. "Kate, I'm sorry that I freaked out about the bed thing. You are washing the sheets… and at least I have a bed."

"I'm sorry, Alice. I should've took it somewhere else." She turned to Sarah. "You. I guess it was before you knew what a scumball Aaron was. You promise you won't ever do it again?"

"Of course not." Sarah smiled.

"Good. And Amy… I'm sorry for being so rude to you." Kate said. "Pogue's just… he's kinda the love of my life."

"You know, it's no big deal. He never shuts up about you, either. And you gotta know that we broke up. I think the two of you were kinda meant to be." Amy said.

"Really?" Kate smiled.

"Yes, really."

"Alice… did you hang out with Evan before or after you and Reid got back together?" Sarah asked.

"It was before… and I was gonna tell him, but I accidentally lied, and then I couldn't just change it, you know?" I said.

"Yea, I do. It's not really that big of a deal then, ya know?" Sarah said.

"Thanks Sarah."

"I just have one question…" Kate asked.

"Yea hunney?" Sarah asked.

"Which one of those stupid boys blew up my bed?"

"That would be me." We all turned to the door to see…

"POGUE!" I shouted.

"Oh Pogue!" Kate said, jumping on him. He was surprised, but he held her up around the waist as she lock her legs around his waist. He looked shocked for a minute, before turning to grin at Amy. "Thanks." He told her sincerley.

She shrugged, saying, "No big deal."

Kate and Pogue kissed and were finally the happy couple we all know and love… the happy and disfunctional couple. "Oh, girls, before I forget…" Pogue said after breaking apart from Kate."I brought you presents." And, at that, in walked Caleb, then Tyler, then- my heart leapt when I saw him-_Reid_.

"Alice…"Caleb said, stepping forward cautiously, rubbing the ack of his neck as he looked from my stoic face and rigid form; to Kate's '_What the hell is that bastard doing here?_' glare as she planted her hands on her hips; to Sarah's '_You better have a pretty damn good rason for being here, or you are in more trouble than you can imagine' _death stare as she crossed her arms; and he took a step back, obviously intimidated.

I grit my teeth together, clenching my fists together, nails digging into the skin, as I closed my eyes as I out a long breath. I finally opened my eyes after a long moment, turning to Pogue, saying, "Pogue, do I _have_ t-"

"Yes, Alice, you have to. He has something to say." He disentangled himself from Kate, coming over me, putting a hand on my shoulder as I loosened up. "Look, just listen to him," Pogue murmered to me. "It's important."

I pursed my lips, crossing my arms, but finally nodded. "Fine."

Pogue turned, walking over to Caleb, hissing, "Go on, tell her." Caleb hesitated, and Pogue grabbed him loosely, pushing him forward a bit. "_Now_."

"Aright, alright, chill out, I'm going." He said, walking cautiosly towards me.

"Well?" I finally said, tapping my foot impatiently when he didn't say anything. "I'm waiting." What's _so_ important?"

He exhaled, and said, "Alice, I've had some time to do some… _thinking_, and, I'm, well… I'm sorry. I was too over-protective, and I let my emotions get out of hand. I didn't even feel like myself when I was doin_g _all of those horrible things, but I just couldn't stop myself. I went a little bit over-the-top and-"

"A little bit?" I interrupted, and Kate snorted a laugh. "Try a lot."

Caleb shot a glare in Kate's direction before taking a deep breath and continuing. "The _point_ I am tryingtomake here, is that you were right, Alice. And I'm sorry."

I froze at his words, saying, "Come again?"

He frowned, looking confused, saying, "I'm sorry?"

"No, no. _Before_ that." I said as a look of understanding dawned on his face.

He rolled his eyes, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he grumbled. "You were right."

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." I said, feigning deafness.

"You can hear me! I know you can hear me!" He exclaimed as Kate, Sarah and Amy erupted into giggles; Reid and Tyler sniggered ; while Pogue just rolled his eyes. But still, he said, "You were right."

"One more time." I said.

"You are pushing it, ya brat." He told me, but still said, "You were right." Once more.

"Damn straight." I said, doning a smirk.

"You're never gonna let me forget this, are you?" He asked.

"Not a _chance_." I told him as my smirk deepened, and we hugged.

"Thought not." He said. "Oh, okay, and by the way, I think it's okay if you want to live on your own for a little while." He told me. "And… well. If you and Reid _really_ want to be together… I guess there are worse things in the world."

I gasped as Reid's hand slipped off of our counter as a reaction to Caleb's word as both Reid and I stared at Caleb incredulously; he obviously had no more of an idea about Caleb's decision before now than I did. "Do you mean-"

He cut me off, nodding as he said, "Yea. It's okay with me if you guys wanna date."

"Really?" Reid said, looking totally shocked.

"Are you serious?" I squealed. He nodded. "OH. MY. GOD!" I shouted. "Thank you **so** much!" I said, leaning up on my tippie-toes, kissing his cheek, and then saying in my little kid voice, "And I'm sorry for that time I slapped you, and for dumping that vanilla milkshake over your head." Everyone looked at me at that moment as if I had completely lost it.

"No, you're not." He said smiking down at me. "You enjoyed it." He accused.

"Hmm… okay, well, maybe just a lil' bit." I told him in my little kid voice again.

I then ran over to Reid, kissing him hard, wrapping my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arouns my waist, holding me to himself tightly. We broke apart, and he picked me up off the ground, spinning me around. "Why Miss Danvers," He teased, "I reckon that you're quite amazing." He said, setting me down, both of us still holding onto each other.

"You're pretty amazing yourself, Mister Garwin." I teased back.

Sarah finally ran over to Caleb, practically tackling as she held him tightly around the waist. He looked shocked at first, but the enveloped her in his arms. "I thought you were pissed at me." He murmured to her, smoothing her hair back away from her face.

"Why would you think that?" She murmured back, hugging him tightly against herself.

He smirked as he said, "Well, you know, maybe it was just a hunch, but considering our last conversation emded with you calling me a 'jackass of economic preportions', I just kinda assumed." He said, and all the guys snickered again.

"Oh that's ridiculous." She told him, smirking. "No, I was, but you finally stopped being a stubborn ass, so I'm not angry at you anymore." She said, leaning her face up for a kiss, and he smiled, giving her one.

"Okay, well," Amy started, moving towards the door. "I'm feeling kind of out of place here, so I'm just gonna-"

"No, WAIT!" Tyler shouted suddenly, and she froze, looking confused. Reid, Pogue, and Caleb all started laughing, and he flushed, glaring at them. "What I- well, I meant that…I-I-" Ohh. I got it. He _liked_ her.

Pogue interrupted him, preventing any further embarrasment. "What my epilleptic friend here means to say is that we came her to tell you guys there was a party at the Dells tonight, and we wanted you ALL to come." He told her. I guess I spoke too soon about the embarrasment thing.

"Well…" She started.

"Ah, come on, please!" Sarah begged.

"It'll be tons and tons of fu-_un_!" I said in a sing-song voice.

"Oh, you _know_ you want to." Kate said, braking into a grin.

She grinned back at us, saying, "Oh… alright."

**

* * *

**

-Hours Later-

**Amy**

Wow. I never realized it, but these girls _really_ take their party attire seriously. Like _dead_ serious. They kicked the boys out at around four, and finished showers at five. After that, they did their hair, put on their clothes and did their make-up. We were ready at about… seven. Ya, I know. That long? I don't get it. But it did pay off. They looked good.

Alice wore her long brown hair up in hig pigtails, and her hair hung down to her back, pin straight. She wore thin lines of eye-liner and a bit of mascara. She did smokey eyeshadow, which looked killer on her. She wore a purple corset-top and black, skinny jeans with a pair of strappy, purple, 3-inch heeled stilletos.

Kate wore her hair in curls,held back in a low, loose ponytail held back with a ribbon. She wore a red tunic top, blue jean skirt and red flip-flops.

Sarah wore a spaghetti-strap, dark blue, knee-length, plaid dress and wore a pair of close-toed, powder-blue heels. She wore her hair down and wavy, held back by a blue headband.

I wore a pink camisole and black jean shorts with a pair of pink flip flops. My hair was half-back, my loose hair falling in soft curls.

When Reid and Tyler came to get us, Reid looked at Alice, and went, "Wow. You never cease to amaze me. You know that, right?" He said as she curled her hands around his, giving him a quick kiss, before climbing into the hummer's passenger seat as Reid climbed into the driver side, and I climbed into the backseat with Tyler. Sarah was driving herself and Kate just so we could have two cars in case. Pogue and Caleb were going to meet us there.

As we were climbing in, something hit me. "Hey, isn't this your car?" I asked Tyler, causing alice and Reid to laugh.

"Yea, but he steals it." Alice said, smirking, as we all buckled up and Reid pulled out of the parking lot.

"And occasionally, so does my girlfriend." Reid said, and Alice laughed like a madwoman at some memory.

"Not after the last time." Tyler said darkly. "Considering she can't drive." Reid frowned at him as Alice made a face.

"Can too! I got my liscense don't I?" She argued, crossing her arms, muttering darkly as she stared out the window something that sounded like, "Not my fault you don't have a strong stomach."

"And speaking of Alice," Tyler continued, ignoring her obviously, though Reid was still snickering in the front seat. "how come she gets shotgun?"

Reid sighed, looking back at him as we stopped at the stoplight. "She texted me 'shotgun' at 4:35 today."

"That's ridiculous!" He said. "You can't text shotgun."

"Oh yea?" Reid asked as her shot shot a quizical look back at him, pressing on the gas as the light turned green. "Then how come you texted me at 4:37?"

"That-that's different!" He said.

"How so?" Reid asked, smirking at him in the rearveiw mirror as Alice howled with laughter.

"BECAUSE IT'S MY CAR!" He said.

Reid shook his head, hand over the back of Alice's seat. "Sorry dude, the lady comes first." Alice shot me a look, rolling her eyes as if to say 'Can you believe these two?' and a just shot back a look of agreement.

I put my hand on Tyler's shoulder, saying, "Don't worry, Tyler, sitting back here with me won't kill you. You might even like it." I joked, but he looked at me as if that might be true. Alice shot me another look, waggling her eyebrows, making me want to throw one of my flip-flops at her as Reid shook his head again. So what if I liked him? Did I? A little… or a lot. Oh god. Here we go.

* * *

So, I know I've been gone for a long time, but there's a big mess of a family emergency going on on top of the fact that my computer's hardrive crashed. But you bet your ass I'm back! Tell me what you think of the new chappie! R&R! Thanks all!

-SDSL

* * *


	16. Party At The Dells Part I

Dear Readers-

**PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!**

Okay, this took me two days to finish typing, but I finally got it done. I know it's long, but that's why I had to cut off the other half of the chapter, which I will be posting asap. Also, like I said in my profile, I'm making a banner asap, and I would like someone to make a Youtube video trailer for this story for me. If you would like to, let me know; PM me or comment this story. I'm not too picky about the details, I just really want one done, and I'm a sad pathetic loser who is unable to create something so awesome. Oh, and I'll have chapters for my other two stories up as soon as I can. I promise. Thanks for all the reveiws! To Britishgl,WritingxIsxMyxLife, Covenantgirl8689, MaxineAlix, Zachariah123, Evil Little Chaotic Angel, Black.Purple.Roses, Niffer01, and all my other faithful readers; Thank you so much for your encouragement and support! Your reveiws really do broghten my day, as corny as that sounds. tear tear sniffle sniffle And now!! On with the chapter! ENJOY!

-SDSL

**Disclaimer: I don't own the covenant.

* * *

**

**Sarah**

When Kate and I got to the dells, Alice was already there, and it was clear that there were only three things on her mind; having fun for the first time in weeks, dancing, and Reid. She had already yanked Reid towards the bonfire where everyone was dancing, and she was laughing non stop. Alice motioned me over to where Caleb and Pogue stood beside Amy and Tyler. The two of them smiled when they saw us, but stopped as soon as they realized we were taking them towards the dance floor.

As we were dancing, Alice tapped me on my shoulder."Look." She shouted over the music to me, pointing over to where Amy and Tyler stood together, akwardly. Kate and I exchanged a quick glance, and Alice continued, saying, "Oh, come on, they _so_ like each other. Let's get them out here; together."

"Oh no." Caleb said, not hearing what Alice had said over the blaring music. "I _know_ that look. I've _seen_ it before. _**Bad things**_ happen when you get that look."

"Oh hush up and dance, baby." I told him, wrapping an arm around his neck, signaling Alice over his shoulder to go for it. She smirked, and then whispered her plan into Reid's ear. When she was done, he smiled wickedly, and nodded.

They danced toward Amy and Tyler, and Alice 'accidentally' bumped Tyler so that he flew into Amy, almost knocking her down. He reflexively shot his arm out and caught her around the waist, stopping her from falling. I saw Alice shrug as I heard her say, "Well woops… sorry about that." But as Alice and Reid danced away grinning evilly, it look as if Tyler and Amy hadn't even heard them.

He pulled her back up to her feet, the two of them still blushing. Finally, he held out his hand to her and said, "Do you… um, well, I… would you like to dance?"

She looked at his hand for a moment, and then grinned, taking it, nodding enthusiastically as they walked out onto the dance floor. I heard Alice cackling like a crazy person, and saw her punch her hands into the air victoriously out of the corner of my eye as Amy and Tyer started dancing. Wow, she was _good_.

After a while, the boys went off to get drinks, and Amy went to go find her brother, who had shown up, finally. The guy really does take longer than a girl to get ready. Kate, Alice, and I were still dancing. Suddenly, "What's up ladies? Long time no see." The smug, drawing voice froze me stiff, causing a chill to run down my spine.

Kate and Alice turned to see who it was, but I didn't, because I already knew who it was, but I was praying to myself that it wasn't who I thought, eyes tight shut. "Evan!" Alice shouted, leaping to give him a hug. I looked to Kate, but she didn't seemed to understand what I was thinking because she smiled. _Uh-oh_, I thought, _this was gonna be trouble._ I glanced over at the boys; Reid had caught sight of them. He looked _pissed_. The others didn't look to happy, and, at something Caleb said, Reid suddenly downed a beer in one huge gulp. Shit. Tyler grabbed his arm instinctively, holding him back to keep him from coming over and killing Evan.

"Where have you been?" Alice asked, smiling brightly, not noticing everything going on like I had.

I finally turned around to face him, fake smile plastered on my face, but I let it fall when he smirked at us; well, actually, at me, to be more precise. "Oh, you know. _**Around**_." He said, turning his attention back to Alice. I didn't like how he was acting. I never really liked the vibe I got from him before, but tonight, he radiated something even worse… something, dare I say it, evil. He seemed to be very focused, 

sinister, and calculating. Like he was up to something. He looked at me, nodding to me and Kate in acknowledgement. Kate was pretty buzzed, and his eyes only flickered to her once before they had locked onto me. After that, he never took his eyes off of me, not even once. "Sarah. Kate." It was creepy, and he was giving me the heebie geebies. I wish he would stop looking at me like that, as if he were examining me, trying to see if I was drunk enough to write off as no problem to whatever he was up to, or sober enough to pose a threat to it.

"Evan." Kate nodded back with a goofy grin that made me realize she was a little to drunk to be of any _real_ help, and that I was completely and utterly alone on this one. I just nodded to him tentatively, desperate to escape his gaze that felt like he was reading my very soul, and I finally tore my gaze away from his as I looked over to Reid. Reid was finishing beer after beer as if he were drinking water; not a good sign. He would be drunk in almost no time. I tried to keep a watchful eye on him at this point, to keep him from doing anything _too_ self-destructive.

"So, what have you girls been up to?" Evan asked, finally tearing his eyes off of me, fixing his gaze on Alice once more, and I relaxed from my rigid posture, letting out a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

"Oh, well, Kate and Sarah bought a new apartment on campus, and then I moved in." Alice told him.

"What? Really? You serious?" She nodded. "Wow, congrats." He said, putting an arm around her waist in a sort of half hug, only he didn't remove it. At this, Reid grabbed as many more beers as he could and stumbled up the hill. Tyler exchanged a few obviously biting words with Caleb before he swiftly followed Reid up the hill; Tyler was obviously still sober.

Tyler was always sober; that's why he was the designated driver after a huge blow-out party like this; that, and it was almost always positive Reid would get upset over something and end up doing something like this.

Pogue looked up worriedly after them, and Caleb looked guilty as he shoved his hands in his pockets, and he and Pogue began to argue. Caleb narrowed his eyes at Pogue hissing something obviously very serious as their conversation deepened. Pogue scowled.

The next words Evan said pulled my attention back to our conversation. "You finally got out of your jackass of a brother's house."

"Watch it." I snapped, glaring at him. "Because that '_jackass_' you're talking about just so happens to be my boyfriend." I know I could've just stopped there considering the look on his face, but I couldn't; I was on a _roll_. "Oh, yea, and here's a little fun-fact for ya; really, you're gonna get such a kick outta this one. He's not just Alice's brother; he's also her legal gaurdian!" I said with fake enthusiasm, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "He's a good person." I said, my tone turning deadly serious. And again, I could;ve still stopped there, but it just wasn't enough for me; I wasn't finished with him just yet. "He has reasons for everything he does; all of those reasons in Alice's best interest." I informed him, trying to keep my voice steady and calm despite the fact that I was beginning to see red as I motioned to his arm that was still stratigically glued to her hips, making my point. He pulled his arm away from Alice quickly, as if I would rip his arm off if he didn't… then again, that _might_ not be such a bad idea. "He cares for her more than you'll ever know." Kate put her hand on my back in a such a manner that implied she was silent pleading with me to calm down She was not sober enough to see something off with Evan, but not drunk enough to not see the fury I radiated.

"Sarah." Alice said in tiny voice of quiet disbelief.

"No, it's cool." Evan said, although his tone suggested he didn't really think so as the two of us glared at one another, eyes locked. "She's right. I crossed the line." He said, lying through his teeth. He tore his eyes away from me, looking at Alice again, but still obviously watching me out of the corner of his eye. "Speaking of, how are you and Reid?" Then all the sudden, he looked at me and Kate, alarmed. "Oh shit, do they know?" God damn it. That was fucking it! I was insulted. Of course we fucking knew; we're like her best friends! I clenched my hands into fists, taking a step towards him that he didn't see because he was once again looking at Alice. Kate grabbed my arm, pulling me back to her side just as he looked our way, to keep me from puching that smug look off of his punk-ass face.

"Duh, of course." Alice said. "They've known all along." She informed him, causing him to raise his eyebrows as she continued. "Besides, there's no need for any more secrecy. Caleb finally caved and gave us his permission to date. Reid is now officially my boyfriend." She told him as something out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. Caleb and Pogue called Amy over, and were discussing something, shooting glances in our direction. She looked kinda confused.

But Evan's ever-obnoxious voice, and even more obnoxious comments pulled my attetion back to him once again. I wonder if he thrived off of attention, because he sure as hell knew how to get it; good or bad. "Oh, his _permission_, huh?" Evan said, and I narrowed my eyes. What was he up to now? What was he getting at? What was his angle on this tidbit of info? "You still need it, even when you're not living under his roof anymore? I mean, really Alice? I don't know, doesn't that seem to be a bit _controlling_? I mean, you're not his _property_, are you, Alice?" There it was.

"Well, I… no, but-" She started to say, looking a little hurt and confused by what he had just said; it was like he was _trying_ to make her doubt us; all of us.

At that point, I interrupted. "Alright, listen here _friend_;" I snarled, lunging forward as Kate grabbed both of my upper arms, barely able to hold me back as I struggled to get free from her. "I don't give a flying_ fuck_ who you are, or who you _think_ you are; you say one more word against Caleb, and I wll make you deeply regret ever meeting me. You don't know a damn thing about him!"

"Sarah… Kate… I don't mean to interrupt… everything alright?" I stopped fighting, but stood strong, refusing to be moved by Kate even a centimeter as we turned to see Amy, who was regaurding us warily, looking a bit paler than usual; a bit sick. My anger evaporated at the sight of her, my worry for her well-being causing the earlier emotions of hatred towards Evan to be pushed to the back of my mind; for the moment.

"Honey, are you alright?" I asked anxiously.

"I'm just really not feeling well. Do you think, well, that is, would you drive me home?" She asked.

"Yea, Sarah and I will do that." Kate said, and my shoulders slumped in deafeat, the fire in my heart gone as I allowed her to begin to lead me away from Evan and Alice.

"Oh and Alice?" Amy said, and Kate and I stopped, waiting for Amy.

"Yea?" She asked, looking worried about her, too, moving to Amy's side.

Amy leaned close to her, whispering in her ear so that only she, Alice, Kate and myself could hear what she said. "Caleb says that you might want to 'go and collect your wasted boyfriend'." She said, wrinkling 

her nose at the words she had uttered to Alice, like it was a direct quote from Caleb, and that she wasn't exactly thrilled at being the bearer of bad news.

"What?" Alice said sharply, no longer laughing nor looking worried. Amy nodded, looking sorry Alice had to hear this, especially from her. "I gotta go. I'll see you later, Evan." She said, her eyes stone cold, her voice detached and emotionless. "I'll meet you back home." She said to me and Kate as she searched the crowd, scanning, moving through the crowd before getting a response from any of us.

Kate started to tug me away again, but when I saw Evan scowl, and then look after her in obvious longing and desire that screamed 'I want to be so much more than friends!' And then I remembered he _did_ want to be more than friends with her; I remembered the kiss she had with him. And then I realized something; he was rooting for Alice and Reid to fail. He wanted their relationship to fail, to be a total disaster so he could swoop and be her knight in shinning armor. And he was trying to drive her away from Caleb and the rest of us so that when that happened, we wouldn't be able to fix it, and she would be confused and vulnerable and he would use that. He would declare his feelings for her, and then ask her to date him. And if she wasn't on speaking terms with any of us, we wuoldn't know when this was happening, we wouldn't be able to warn her against it, to stop her and save her from him, and from herself. And then I froze, refusing to be tugged anymore, slipping out of Kate's grasp as the fire returned to the forefront of my mind once more as I moved quickly back towards Evan. Of course, it was just a theory, but I was almost positive it was correct.

I stood in front of him, crossing my arms as we glared at each other once again. He ran a hand through his hair as he let out a hissing breath before saying, "Sarah." Like he wanted to strangle me. "Look, I'm _so_ not in the mood-"

"The mood for what?" I said sweetly; underneath it, my voice was full of malice for him.

"Oh for fuck's sake. Alice isn't here anymore, although you couldn't even mask it the. So drop the act, because I know you hate me." He said.

"I know what your up to." I told him quietly. His face looked calm, but I could see panic in his eyes as he raised an eyebrow, trying to mask it.

"Oh you do? Well I'm sorry to say I have absolutely no clue what you're on about, you bipolar bitch." He said, causing my blood to boil.

"Oh, that's a lod of horse-shit, and we both know it. I see the way you look at her when you think no one is looking. I know things you think I don't." At that he narrowed his eyes at my obvious insinuation to the kiss. I would have been scared if it wasn't for the fact I seemed to be on the right track. So my theory didn't seem to be so far-fetched after all. I was thrilled as I continued. "I know what you're trying to do." I continued on. "And I'm gonna let you in on a little secret; it's not going to work. Do you see the look in her eyes? The way she rushes after him? The way she doesn't stay with you instead?" I said, my words were harsh, pain registering on his face. I knew that last one was hitting below the belt, but I had to. It was my only way to protect Alice form him and herself. "The way she abandons all reason and sanity when it comes to him? The way she tries to save him above all the rest, from others and himself? Even at her own expense? Do you know why that is?" I asked. When he didn't answer, I continued, answering myself for him. "She loves him. More than life itself, she loves him. She would do anything to be with him, including defying Caleb and leaving the home she loves. All of it, every detail about her life, means nothing if she doesn't have him. And that includes you, Evan. You are disposable. You are not needed. You are just minor inconvenience; a tiny twist; a small complication. And you're making her life harder, trying to guilt her into being with you. It's not right, and you know it. It's selfish, and wrong. And if you really cared about her like you _think_ you do, you wouldn't be doing it to her." I finished, turning to see both Kate and Amy gaping at me. "_Now_ we can go." I said, taking Ana's arm to help her to my car as I felt a pang of sympathy at how sick she looked, yanking Kate after me without looking back, leaving him to stew in my words, not waiting for a response.

**

* * *

**

Tyler

"I'ma… I'ma… I'ma justa sayin'," Reid slurred to me, pointing down at Evan, who was still holding onto Alice's tiny waist, but looking at Sarah, who seemed to be letting him have it by the look on his face. It was actually a really good thing we had sat down, because Reid was so drunk now that he would have otherwise tripped and rolled down the hill by now. "tha'-that Erick? Ed?" He struggled over the words, searing his memory, face screwed up in concentration as he tried to recall the name of the smarmy bastard who was down the hill, all over Reid's girl.

"Evan?" I offered finally.

"Yes, tha'… tha' _Evan_." He said as his lip curled up in digust as he took another swig of his beer. "He's…he's…he's jus, jus a, a prick. That's wha' he is."

"Of course he is." I said soothingly as Evan pulled his arm away from Alice, and Kate put her hand on Sarah's back. "And it looks like Sarah might be thinking the same thing."

"I-I've always liked her."He told me, and I snorted a laugh. "Ty, tell-tell me, why, why doesn't Alice… see it?"

I shot him a confused look, saying, "Why doesn't she see what?"

"Wha'… wha', wha' scum he is."

I let out a long breath. "Reid, maybe he's not. Maybe he just likes her a little bit too much for his own good. Is that really a crime?"

"Yes." He said stubbornly. I resisted the urge to laugh as he continued. "Be-besides… wha' doya mean 'mayb' 'e's not? He sur' as hell is!"

"Reid…" I started, but then stopped. "look, man, you're shitfaced. Let me just take you-"

"No, no, I'ma not." He insisted angrily.

"Sure, sure." I said, not really acknowledging his words as I tried to help him up. Once I did,he pushed me away.

"So wha' if Iam? Huh? Even if I'm drunk, I-I-I'm no' an idiot!" He shouted, stumbling a bit. I tried to help him, but he shoved me away again.

I stood still once I'd registered his last words while he hung onto a branch from a nearby tree. Slowly, I said, "What do you mean, Reid? No one said you were an idiot."

"No on had to!" I waited patiently while he pieced the rest of his response together in his head. "She… she kissed 'im. Alice did. She kissed 'im, she did; the… the day Caleb banned us fro'… from seein' each otha' anymore." He said slowly.

"Who?" I said calmly, but panicking on the inside. I really hoped he wasn't going to say what I thought he was going to say.

He looked at me, a burning pain registered in his eyes, hurt on his face. "Evan. She wants 'im, she does. An' she ne'er tol' me." He said.

"Reid, I'm sure there's a perfectly logical explanation for this…" I said, trying to convince myself more than I was trying to convince him, for he was already lost. "I mean, she was probably going to soon, it was just hard because shed idn't want you to go to jail for murder. Or maybe-"

"Fuck you… fuck you, Ty. Jus' sha' upt." He said, looking furiously at me as he ket go of the tree, dangerously swaying a bit. "Stop tryin' to cover fo' her… don't… I don't need you to jusdifee this for me, Ty."

"Reid-" I tried to say, but he cut me off.

"Jus' leav me th' fuck alone." He said darkly, stumbling away from me.

"Reid. Reid! Reid, where are you going? I have the car keys! REID!" I shouted after him, but he just flicked me off as he stumbled towards the woods and out of my sight. "_Shit_." I murmered as I ran my hand through my hair, licking my lips, before letting my anger get to me. "Goddamit!" I shouted, kicking the ground in frustration, bringing a hand up to my face as I leaned up against the tree to calm down.

"Baby boy." I heard someone say. I looked up to see Alice coming up th hill towards me.

"Well fuck. God must hate me." I cursed under my breath, looking up at the sky. "Thanks a lot you bastard. I hope you're having a good, long fucking laugh at my expense right now, aren't you?" I muttered, pushing myself away from the tree.

"What?" She asked, having obviously not heard my previous comments as she came to stand in front of me.

"Nothing." I said. Faking a smile to the best of my abilities at this moment, considering how thin I was being stretched at this one moment in time, going for a distraction tactic. "What's up, A.J.?"

"Cut the crap, Ty." She said, crossing her arms. "Where is he?"

"Where is _who_?" I said lamely. I couldn't help it though; I was honestly a little scared. Alice may be sweet, but when she was this livid, she was a force to be reckoned with; even more so know that she had limitless amounts of power in her hands. So, actually, I was a lot scared.

She fisted the front of my shirt, her eyes turning back as her fury grew, it suddenly became very windy, the power rolling off of her in strong waves of anger, and she lifted me off the ground. You see what I mean? Scary. "Don't _fuck_ with me right now, Baby boy. Where the hell is Reid?"

"He went that way." I said, finally giving in,pointing to where I had last seen Reid before he had disapeared into the woods. She let go of me, letting my fall flat onto my ass as her eyes turned back to normal and all the wind stopped. Storm clouds were still gathering, however I didn't think that was her doing.

"Thanks." She said off-handedly to me, stalking away.

"Wait!" I said as I stood, and she froze. She stood there, stiffly, not turning around as I closed the gap between us, putting my hand lightly, and hesitantly on her shoulder. "Alice… he doesn't mean it."

"Mean what?" She said in a suprisingly broken voice. She turned to face me, and her face had changed from anger to pain and anguish. "To be totally useless like this? To run off without an explanation? To get totally trashed for no reason? To hurt me more than words can describe because he just could come and tell me what was wrong? That he couldn't be honest?" She shouted shrilly.

I couldn't stop myself as the words fell out of my mouth, "You mean like you couldn't be?" _Shit._ Her eyes narrowed as she whipped around to walk away, but I grabbed her arm, pulling her back and turning her around. "Wait, Alice, I didn't mean that, I can explain-"

"Don't touch me!" She practically shrieked, yanking away from my touch as if I'd burned her with a hot-iron. But still, she stayed put, waiting for my explanation.

"Evan's a bad dude." I said finally.

She scoffed at me. "Yea, like you would know."

"I do." I insisted. "And Reid just cares-"

"OH!" She let out an angry cry. "He does, does he? Well, give him a fucking academy award then, because he's great a pretending he doesn't. Is him getting piss drunk supposed to show me that?"

"Yes! Because he's childish, and jealous, and doesn't know what else to do!" That got her attention. She faltered and then fell silent as I continued. "Look, Alice. Everything you said was true. But he doesn't try to do that to you, honestly he doesn't. It's how Reid is. And what I meant when I said he doesn't mean it…" I let out a deep breath before I continued. "When I was trying to say is that he doesn't me to be all messed up like he is. But, I mean, after his mom died-"

"Don't -" She said bitterly, her voice breaking, tears pricking the corners of her eyes as she looked away from me, recalling the memory from when she was only 11 years old… Reid was only 12. "I was there, Ty. I remember."

"Right, well, then you remember how Reid practically lived with me after that. His dad left on business trips every other week. Reid was hurting and alone. I was there for him, you were there for him, Pogue and Caleb, too. You saw him changed. His life has been _so_ fucked up since them. He was a kid raised in an unstabe, unreliable, and unpredictable world, Alice. You of **all** people know that. So when he gets like this, it's because he cares, Alice. He's not trying to hurt you. But you've become the one stable and reliable thing in his life-"

"Besides you." She pointed out.

"Yes, besides me." I said, nodding in agreement, but grimacing when I thought, _well, not at this exact moment, but close enough_. "And he needs you Alice. You were helping him. He was starting to get so good with not using as much. His love comes out twisted, but it's still love. So forgive him if he gets jealous because he couldn't bear to have anything or anyone take you away from him. The shock of that alone would _kill_ him, Alice, I'm sure of it. He's just a sad, scared little boy who has a hard time showing his emotions in the right way." I told her.

She nodded. "Right." And then turned without another word, walking away from me.

"Alice!" I called. "Where are you going?" I looked up at the sky as it started to drizzle.

She paused, and then continued walking as she called over her shoulder, "Where do you think? I'm going to find my drunk-ass idiot, boyfriend."

I stood still for a moment, and then cursed under my breath again. "Shit. Reid is gonna kill me."

* * *

So... did you like it? R&R!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!


	17. Party At The Dells Part II

Dear readers-

Okay, here's the continuation- the second part you have all been waiting for!

Oh, and so many reveiws, so fast! Wow! I'm so hapy. And I'm really glad that you all liked it so much.

And, again, if anyone would be willing to make me a Youtube video trailer for Malice and wonderland, it would be greatly appreciated. Lemme know.

Until then, enjoy this chappie!

-SDSL

**Disclaimer: I do not own the covenant... I just dream.**

* * *

**Caleb**

I was watching the girls as they danced in the crowd, trying to make sure he didn't spot them. I looked away for like one fucking moment, look back up, and Alice was hugging Evan. She was fucking _hugging_ Evan! I exchanged a look with Pogue, and I could tell he was have the same reaction to seeing him as I was. _God, I really hate that dude_. I thought to myself. "Oh come _on_." I complained, making my thoughts known to my friends. "What the fuck. Why is _he_ here?" I said. "So he can hit on my sister and plant ideas in her head?" I said angrily as Reid downed a beer in like 0.06 seconds flat.

"That bastard." Reid cursed as Tyler grabbed his arm, holding him back from going out their right now and annihilating Evan. Reid was the only one who had heard y theory about Evan and why he keeps fucking hitting me… and why he was at my house the other day.

"Whoa there, jealous?" Pogue taunted him.

"he has a right to be." I told them, watching Alice and Evan carefully… only his eyes weren't on hers, but on Sarah. He was staring at her in a cold and calculating manner, and Sarah seemed to very uncomfortable under his gaze. It was like he was trying to figure out whether or not she could be very capable in keeping him and Alice apart, for whatever reason. Which brings me back to my problem. I remembered the night he punched me, and I didn't really think about it then, but he had some lip gloss smudged on his lips. It was the same shade as my sister's. I had told Reid about this and then the fact that I think that meant that he had kissed her; or she had kissed him, or something like that. But I would think he had kissed her because she was very fragile and vulnerable the day it happened. The point was, I think he took advantage of that and kissed her. "I think he has a thing for Alice." I told Tyler and Pogue, exchanging a knowing yet grim look with Reid as he downed a couple more boys.

"Reid…" Tyler said warily.

We watched as Evan put his arm around Alice's waist, and that was it for Reid. "Shut up, Ty." He finally said, pulling out of Tyler's grasp. He then proceeded to grab as many beers as he could possibly hold and went up to the top of the hill.

"Caleb, what the hell man?"Tyler said angrily. "Why didn't you try and stop him? You're normally on him about that stuff."

"And how do you suggest we stop him Baby boy?" I asked. "_He's_ not the one on the wrong here, Ty!" I called after him as he shot a look over his shoulder at me as he walked up the hill more steadily than Reid had done.

When Pogue looked up worriedly after them, I suddenly felt really, _really_ guilty, and jammed my hands in my pockets, looking down at the ground as I felt Pogue's angry gaze on me. I looked up at him. "What?"

Pogue gave me a pointed look. "You know what."

"I do?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Good."

"So I don't need to tell you?"

"Nope."

"Then you know why Ty is pissed."

"Yep."

"And you realize Reid is gonna be a complete, hungover mess tomorrow?"

"What else is new?"

"Don't you feel bad?"

"About what?"

"You _know_ what." Pogue said, getting really aggravated, which was definitely a hard feat to accomplish. "Alice isn't in the wrong either, Caleb." He finally told me, as if I didn't already know, running a hand through his hair.

"Your point is?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Alice isn't the problem here." Pogue scowled.

"I know that." I finally said as I watched Sarah finally loose her cool and scream her lungs out at Evan. He removed his hand from Alice's waist as Kate rubbed Sarah's back comfortingly. Then, he and Sarah had a glare-down contest for like five minutes before he finally looked away. "It's just, it's like Alice _really_ doesn't understand just how much the world really sucks. She's so _naive_. She doesn't realize all the bad people in this world search for and use people like her. She's always trying to look for the best in people."

"You mean like she does with you?" He pointed out.

"Sometimes she's right." I told him defensively. "But it won't always go so well."

He nodded. "Like with Evan."

I shook my head. "Kinda; but not really what I mean."

"What, you mean with Reid?" He said, sounding mildly surprised as I nodded.

He gave me look of dread. "Don't tell me you're reconsidering." He said, the same amount of dread in his voice as was on his face.

"Well…" I said, and he let his head fall back in aggravation. "Wait, just listen for a second!" I said, and he brought his head back up. "It's just…" I sad struggling to put it into words. "Reid doesn't seem to be able to handle it."

"Handle what?" Pogue said, confused.

"The way she is." I said, nodding in my sister's direction as a look of understanding dawned on his face.

"Dude, I get it, I do." He told me. "But shouldn't you just trust that she's going to do the right thing?"

"But I _do_ trust her, Pogue!" I said exasperatedly. "It's Evan that I don't trust. Something's off about him." I said, and when I saw the look on his face, I added, "And not just because he keeps hitting on Alice. There is just something weird about him." Sarah looked like her head was gonna explode, so when I saw Amy walk by, I got an idea.

"Hey, Amy!" I called her over.

"Yea?" She said, moving slowly towards us. "What's up?" Up close, she looked like she had paled, like she really wasn't feeling well.

"Um, can I ask you a favor?" I said, feeling kinda guilty considering she looked like she was gonna puke.

"Sure Caleb, but it has to be a quick favor. I really want to get home. I'm not feeling well." She told me.

"Are you okay?" Pogue asked.

"Yea, fine." She said, obviously lying out her ass to put us at ease. "What did you need?"

"I need you to go get Sarah away from the guy; actually, get her to take you home… however you can." I said as Pogue looked confused, and so did she. "I think if I don't get her out of there soon, she's gonna pop a blood vessel."He nodded.

"I'll take your word for it." Amy said.

"Oh, and tell Alice to come collect her wasted boyfriend for me if you could." I told her, and she crinkled her nose in distaste at my words, but she nodded, and walked over to them just as Sarah was about to rip Evan's head, Kate being barely able to restrain her.

"Dude," Pogue said, alarmed. "Why would you tell her to say that? You _know_ Alice is gonna be pissed."

"Yes, and isn't a pissed off Alice the _only_ thing that ever seems to have any effect in setting Reid straight?" I said as Alice weaved through the crowd, coming towards us. "Hey sis."

"Where is he?" She asked, face stoic.

"Oh, chill out, sis. Don't you have any time to make some small talk with your big broth-"

"Caleb. Don't make me ask you again." She said, her voice sounding strange.

"Okay, okay. Geez, relax why don't cha? He's up the hill with Ty." I told her. She pushed past me and started up the hill when I said, "I'm sorry you've driven him to drinking." I joked. She froze.

"Um, Caleb-" Pogue said, looking worried.

She whipped around, hand at my throat in less than a half a second. "You think this is funny?" She said in a dangerous whisper. "Well fuck you, Caleb. This is my fucking life. And that drunken-ass idiot up on that hill is the love of my life. So either be helpful," she said with a fake-sweet voice, "or shove a fucking dick in your mouth." She said, casting a sideways glance at Pogue, and turned back around, stalking up the hill, even more livid this time.

"That was stupid of you." Pogue finally said.

"Huh, she seemed kinda mad."I said, trying to lighten the mood with a joke. "I can't shake the feeling that was kinda my fault."

He shook his head at me. "You have no soul." Pogue joked. "But, one thing's for sure." Pogue said, and I looked at him. "I would _not_ want to be Reid right now." We looked over to where Evan was standing, looking shocked after Sarah screamed at him for what seemed to be an hour, both Kate and Amy looking at her with their jaws dropped as she led them away from Evan without even one glance backward, still fuming. "Or Evan for that matter." He added as an afterthought.

**

* * *

**

Alice

I trudged through the words as the rain began to fall harder and harder by the minute, muttering under my breath darkly. "Stupid Caleb and his stupid fucking comments; he better learn to shut his fucking mouth, or I'm gonna do it for him. Stupid Tyler and his stupid speeches. Stupid Reid and his stupid drunkenness; has me trudging through the woods in my favorite _stilettos_. He best have a damned good reason for all of this, or I'm gonna break his god damn arm. Stupid boys and their stupid stupidness! It's all just stupid really." One of my stilettos' heels broke, and I screamed, throwing the heel into the woods. "Are you kidding me? How could this get _any_ worse?" I shrieked at the top of my lungs. I took another step and tripped on a rock, falling, face-first, into the mud. "Great, just great. I just _had_ to go and fucking say it, didn't I?" I said, yanking off my favorite heels and regrettably throwing them into the woods as well. Reid is gonna be fucking replacing those. Oh well, at least I could walk now.

I stumbled out of the woods and into- a park? "Reid!" I shouted, hugging myself tightly, now completely drenched; if I hadn't already been before. The wind had picked up and now it was a full-fledged storm. "Reid! Reid, where _are_ you!? REID!" I shouted over the thunder. "You better pray on your drunk ass that you're here!" I shouted, heading towards the tacky white and green awning that was my only solace in this storm. "I he trudged through mud and the stupid freaking woods, and stubbed my toe, and broke like half my nails, and got pelted with rain, and freezing my ass off, and one of my heels broke on my favorite stiletto and then I had to take them off, so now you owe me a new pair of stiletto's, a manicure, and a spa day! And a hot bath!" I shouted, finally dropping down onto the closest bench as I began to cry.

"All of that for me?" I heard someone say quietly.

I turned so fast that I fell off of the bench, hitting my head. "Ow." I groaned as he moved to me quickly, dropping to my side.

"You alright?" He whispered, pulling me up into a sitting position as I rubbed my forehead.

"Reid!" I shouted, throwing my arms around him. "What happened? Caleb said you were drunk off of your ass!"

"Yea, well, stumbling around in the rain for hours kinda helped, but I'm still a little drunk, only now I can actually for coherent sentences instead of random drabble."

"Are you okay?"

He shrugged as I released him. "More or less. Like I said, still a little drunk. But other that, I'm okay."

"Good." I said, pulling my hand back and smacking him across the face- hard.

It knocked him backwards a bit as he stared at me, bewildered. "What the fuck did ya do that for?" He shouted, rubbing his now sore cheek.

"You lousy, stupid, sorry, son of a bitch!" I shouted back. "I did it because you didn't come tell me there was a problem. No, you had to go and get shitfaced and then proceed to run away-"

"I didn't run. I stumbled." He mumbled, but I continued on like I hadn't heard him.

"-and then I had to go looking for you. For, like, two hours. In a storm! And I broke then lost my favorite heels!"

"Alright, I deserved that." He finally admitted, looking down at his hands apologetically.

"You're damn right you did!" I shouted, continuing my tirade. "And why couldn't you just talk to me Reid? Why do you always do this? Would it really have been that much harder to just to have talked about it?"

"Yes." He murmured.

"Okay, I'm gonna ignore that; because you've been walking through the rain shitfaced for hours, and because I'm sure you'd rather not be castrated!" I told him. I sighed. "Reid, do you understand why I'm so angry with you?"

"Because you broke the heel of your favorite stilettos trying to find me?" He said seriously.

"No." I said, resisting the urge to laugh. "Because you made me _worry_." He looked at me, confusion on his face, so I continued. "Reid, tonight was one of the scariest nights of my life. I couldn't find you, and I just… I just didn't know if I…" I stopped, choking up, tears flowing freely down my face.

"Alice…" He said softly, putting an arm around me, putting a hand under my chin, forcing me to look up at him. His eyes were… well, I couldn't even identify the emotion I found there. I could only register the intensity of his gaze."I'm so… I couldn't imagine… I didn't mean to hurt you." He said, his gaze so intense that I had to look away.

"Reid, I just… I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you." I said in-between sobs.

He forced me to look him in the eyes. "Then why did you kiss Evan?" He said slowly.

"I didn't-" I started to say, but then stopped, remembering that Evan had kissed me that day Caleb banned me and Reid from being together. And my eyes blurred once again, immediately, as everything fell into place. That was why he got shitfaced. Evan. Evan was there. Evan was a bit too all over me. And Reid found out he'd kissed me. "He kissed me." I finally admitted, raising my eyes back up to look into his own, wanting to show him I had nothing to hide. "But I pulled away from him. And I told him that he and I should just be friends."

He studied my face for a moment. "I believe you." He said. "But… why? What happened? Did you have a thing for him or something?"

"No! Reid, no, I didn't! And I still don't!" I said truthfully. "I was hurt and he was there! I was confused, and I regretted letting it happen as soon as it happened, Reid, I did. And he and I haven't kissed since."

He let out a sigh, stroking my cheek with his thumb, wiping away as many tears as possible. "He likes you, though."

"I can't vouch for him." I told him. "And you're probably right. But don't you see- Reid, I love _you_. You. Not Evan, you. Just you. It's always been you Reid."

He suddenly, brought my face to his, and I welcomed the pressure, my hands tangling into his hair. He finally pulled away, resting his forehead on my own as we panted for breath. "You too." He told me.

"What?" I said, not understanding him; he had distracted me.

He kissed my forehead. "It's you." He said softly, kissing my temple. "Always you." He kissed my cheekbone. "No one else." The tip of my nose. "No matter what I did, or who I was with." The side of my mouth. "I was always thinking about you." My jawbone. "It was you." He said, kissing my neck. "I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember." He said, bringing his lips back up to my own, but not pressing his lips to them just yet. "I love you, Alice Danvers. You're the love of my life."

"You're the love of my life, too." I told him, pressing my lips to his softly. Suddenly, my phone when off, and he groaned as I broke away from him. "I'm sorry." I said, the exact same feeling running through me too. "What?" I said, standing up, answering the phone, annoyed.

"Hey, it's Ty. Caleb has been freaking out about you for the last two hours. What? Ow! Well you have." He said to someone, most likely Caleb, who was with him. "Where are you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Tell him I'm fine." I told Tyler. "And I'm in the park."

"It's raining pretty hard." Thank you, weatherman obvious. "You alright?"

"Yea, yea, I'm fine."

"You find Reid?" He said in a serious tone. I turned to see… Reid snoring, causing me to snort a laugh.

"Oh I found him alright."

"So… should we come and pick up you and the corpse that was once my best friend?"

"Yes!" I said, laughing. "Please." When they finally got to us, Tyler got out of the car, looked down at Reid, and then shouted back to Caleb and Pogue. "Holy shit! She really did kill him!"

I laughed. "Calm down, Baby boy. I didn't kill him. He's passed out. Help me get him into the truck, would ya?"

**

* * *

**

Evan

"Evan, I am _not_ pleased." Chase said. "You have failed to make any headway at your task to drive Alice and Reid apart; again."

I snarled, "My task?" I let out a dry and humorless laugh. "What about Caleb? Your plan-"

"Is none of your concern, and the very _least_ of your worries if you don't make any progress on that task of your **own**… and _soon_." He threatened.

"I'm _trying_ Chase." I told him. "However, it's proving to be more difficult than I had originally thought it woul-"

"Well then, try _harder_." He interrupted.

"Fine." I said, gritting my teeth once more.

"Good." He said dismissively, turning to Brooke. "Now then, Brooke, your task?"

"It _was_ going well for a while, _sir_."

"A while? Well what happened?" He said sharply.

"Well, controlling Caleb's mind has become _increasingly_ difficult." She started apprehensively. "He's becoming more and more resistant to keeping Alice and Reid apart. He doesn't want to keep hurting her and seeing her in pain. He also doesn't want to drive her away any more than he already has. He's a very strong-minded person. I keep losing my hold. Like Evan has told you, I lost my hold long enough for him to give Alice and Reid permission to date-"

She was cut off by Chase grabbing her by her neck, slamming her against the wall. "I am getting really sick and tired of your excuses, Brooke." He hissed, his eyes black and narrowed as he slammed her body against the wall again. "You're starting to become very… _expendable_." He told her. "Now, do your job. Do it quickly and correctly. Or your usefulness will have reached its end. And you will be _finished_." He said, throwing her to the ground. "Are we clear?"

"Crystal." She snarled up at him, rubbing her neck tenderly.

"Good." He said, and then turned to Darcy. "You have your new task?" She nodded, and he grinned wickedly. "Excellent."

* * *

So? Lemme know what you think! R&R Please!

-SDSL


	18. Problematic

Hey there, readers of mine whom I love so much. Yea, this chapter is kinda short, but the next one is gonna be longer. Promise :)

-SDSL

**Disclaimer**: You should probably get the picture on what is mine and what isn't by now.

**

* * *

****Reid**

I woke up, sun shining in my face. "Urgh!" I grunted, covering my eyes with a pillow… a pillow that wasn't mine. I sat up, dazed and confused. But then I saw a picture of Alice, myself, and the rest of the sons that was taken a few years ago, and I made the safe assumption that I was in Alice's room.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Alice said, coming into the room, kissing me on the cheek. "Do you remember anything from last night?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose, closing my eyes. She sat down next to me, and I opened my eyes. She was wearing one of my shirts and a pair of my boxers with her hair piled on the top of her head in a messy bun. "No, but I _do_ have a killer hangover." I then smirked, pointing to her attire. "Did you steal those from me?"

"You remember the first time we, you know… _did it_?" She said, crinkling her nose in disgust. She hated saying phrases like 'did it' or 'doing it'. Her reaction to those such phrases were actually quite humorous. "You left some stuff behind, and well, I liked that it smelled like you."

"You're freaking adorable, you know that, right?" I laughed, kissing her on the tip of her nose. "And you can steal my clothes any time you want." I told her. However, I was suddenly feeling queasy.

"Baby, are you okay?" She asked, concerned.

"I need… I'm gonna…" I heaved, and she seemed to get the point. She pulled a trash can up from the side of the bed, into which I graciously emptied the contents of my stomach.

I finally finished, putting the trash an on the ground. She handed me a tissue, and I wiped off my mouth.

"So, what _did_ I do last night?" I asked her. "You know, besides getting trashed."

"You got wasted, declared your undying love for Baby boy, and then proceeded to give us all a show we will _never_ forget." She said seriously, so much so that I almost took her seriously. Except she burst out into laughter only a few seconds later.

"Hah. Funny. Really, you are."

"I know, right?" She said with a smirk. "But seriously? You got mad about Evan and then got drunk off your ass. Then you stumbled off and ended up in some random park, and I found you there like an hour later. I broke a heel and then threw my favorite stilettos into the woods… and then I got rained on. Oh yea, and when you passed out, the boys came to pick us up, and they thought I actually snapped and committed first-degree murder." And then I remembered.

"Oh _shit_." I said, feeling like crap, despite the humorous light she was attempting to shed on the situation. "I fucked up."

"Yea…" She took my hand. "So did I. Come on, let's go." She said, pulling me into the kitchen where there was an array of rather gross-looking smoothie-type things on the counter next to the blender. "Sit." She ordered as she moved to the blender, and I did.

"How many hangover cures do you have?" I asked.

"A lot." She told me. "Trust me, when I found out my dad died, I _needed_ 'em." She then pushed a button on the blender, and it made a loud noise; one that was too loud for my hung-over ears.

"Ngh!" I let a loud noise escape from my mouth before burying my head in my hands.

She quickly turned it off. "Shit, I'm sorry honey." She then poured it in a glass. "Drink up. We have school to get to."

**

* * *

**

Sarah

Kate and I sat waiting in the front of my car listening to the radio, waiting for Reid and Alice to drag their butts outside so we could finally leave. We lived together, and it still took Alice for-freaking-ever to get ready to go anywhere.

Suddenly, they came out, the two of the sliding into the back seat. Alice pulled the door shut, and Reid put his head in his hands. He then proceeded to keel over and put his head down in Alice's lap, as he muttered, "Turn down the _damn_ radio."

Kate did, and she and I exchanged a look with Alice. I pulled away from the curb. "Hun, I gave you sixteen of my '100-guaranteed-to-work' hangover cures. Surely at least _one_ of them must have worked." Alice murmured to him, stroking his hair.

"How long do they take to work, though?" I asked, looking at her in the rear-view mirror.

"Ummm…. The vary?" She said meekly as he groaned.

**

* * *

**

Evan

I was sitting in my first period class when some kid came in and gave the teacher a piece of paper. The teacher beckoned me down, giving me the paper, and I left the room. I looked down at it, and the meaningless words that were meant to simply get me out of class disappeared, and the real message began to appear. It read;

_My room. NOW. No excuses._

_-DC_

"Well isn't she a ray of fucking sunshine?" I muttered to myself as I pocketed the note, going to her dorm room. I knocked on the door when I got there, and she opened it, pulling me in quickly. "What do you want, Darcy?" I said, exasperated.

She looked at me with a small smile. "What? No greeting? No 'thanks for getting me out of class, oh great cousin of mine'?" I gave her a look, and she rolled her eyes, jumping onto her bed. "Oh, alright, _fine_. Gee, Evan, when did you become so not-fun?"

"Darcy, I have a low tolerance for your games today. Cut to the point." I told her.

"Okay, fine." She said, dropping her dumb blonde act. "Chase decided that since my new task pertains to splitting up Alice and Reid, and that you're kinda sucking at it, you being assigned to it is kinda stupid." She then continued. "Before I get to the second part, is that a problem? Evan, Chase is starting to wonder if maybe… you love her." She said, her eyes shining with concern.

"No." I finally replied, and she seemed relieved. "I don't." _At least, not anymore_. I thought. Falling for her was the stupidest thing I have ever done. She was in love with Reid, even I couldn't change that. I was done trying to win her over. Trying to destroy her worked well enough for me at this point. "What's the next part?"

"Your new assignment. "She said with a grin. "As you can tell, that Sarah girl is beginning to be a big problem. She's very protective of Alice. She keeps getting in the way and ruining everything."

"Obviously." I said with a nod.

"Your new assignment is to… distract her." She told me.

I caught on immediately. "Chase wants me to seduce her?"

"Umm… yes?"

"That could be a problem." I told her.

"Oh?" She said, her eyebrow jerking up. "Why?"

"She hates me."

"Oh." She said. "Well, did you forget? You're a succubus."

"So basically, I just do it, despite everything we know up to now is pointing towards me ending up castrated by a very psychopathic blond chick with delusions of grandeur if I go through with it?"

"That would seem to be the case."

"Fucking wonderful."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, here." She said, tossing me a folder with "Wenham, Sarah" written on the tab.

"What is this?" I asked her, opening it up.

She laid flat on the bed, resting her head in her hands as I sat beside her. "It's her personal file. I figured you might have some trouble with Sarah so I snatched it from the school's files in the main office. I hoped it might give you some... leverage." She told me.

"Well, well, well." I said after reading through it quickly.

"What is it?" Darcy asked, looking interested.

I looked up at her. smirking. "It's just the leverage we've been looking for. Just what I need."

* * *

So, what do you think of the new developments in the story? Lemme know! R&R! Thanks!

-SDSL


	19. Circles

**Dear Readers-I'm sorry I haven't been updating, but like I said, there's been a family emergency and it's taking a toll. That being said, I will try to post more often. Thanks so much! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the covenant**

* * *

Sarah

I was walking, alone, through the halls. My footsteps echoed off of the walls, it was silent other than that. It was lunch, and I was late. The teacher had asked me to stay after, saying that I had seemed to be distracted lately. I chuckled softly to myself, bitterly. Gee, distracted over what, I wonder?

Suddenly, I heard "Wenham." I jumped, letting out a tiny yelp, whipping around and almost falling over. The person grabbed my upper arm steadying me.

I looked up, about to say thank you, but instead gasped. It was Evan. "oh all the dirty, rotten-" I started, and then hissed, recoiling from his touch, yanking my arm from his grasp. "What do _you_ want?" I spat at him.

He stared at me undecidely for a few moments, and then her narrowed his eyes, saying, "Can't I just want to say hi?"

I looked at him with wide eyes. "What, are you _kidding_ me?" I said, almost sure that it was a joke. He said nothing. After a few moments, I folded my arms, uncomfortable, before continuing on to say, "Well, I mean, sure, you can wamt to say hi; but I _seriously_ doubt it's what you really want from me. So why don't you just cut the crap, and get to whatever sick and twisted point you came here to make?"

"Sarah, do you really doubt my integrity that much?" Evan asked, chuckling softly, running a hand through his hair.

"Yes." I snapped without hesitation, and then added as an afterthought, "And don't call me Sarah. Only my friends can call me that. I'm Wenham to you, _Marcus_." He looked caught off-guard, so I took advantage of that. I moved to push past him, saying, "Look, I don't have time for this."

He was, however, less surprised than he had seemed to be. Before I could successfully manage to push past him, he gripped my forearm, pulling me backward, not releasing me from his grasp either. "Then make time, _Sarah_." He said defiantly and arrogantly. "Because this is important."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "You arrogant son of a bitch. If you are gonna tell me, than just _tell me_. Don't sit here and play word games with me. My schedule does not revolve around you. And the world would definitely not just stop spinning and fall off it's axis without you, either."

"Fine then, I'll get straight to the point; you don't know me, Wenham." He said stoicly. "You think you know all about me… my life… my **love** life, _and_ my intentions. But you don't. you think you know everything, but you don't." He snarled. "And your little speech at the Dells was not only 100 percent innaccurate, but it was also _completely_ unnecessary."

"Oh, now I _know_ you're full of shit." I said, amused. "Because you went to all the trouble of writing out your little speech, going over it a few dozen times in your head, you know, practicing it in the mirror. Then you hunted me down to make me listen to you so you could 'deny' everything?" I snorted a laugh.

"Stop physco-analyzing me, Wenham, because that shit is getting really old, really fast." He narrowed his eyes at me, saying. "Really? Honestly? That's cute and all, but no." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "You think you've got me all figured out, all pinned down? You like knowing everything. It gives you stability, power, makes you feel like you are in control of at least something, doesn't it?" I looked at him in shock. "With your lack of ability to control anything in your screwed up home life? That's right.I know all about your sick mother, your over-worked father… and your drug-addicted sister." He said.

"How did you-" I started to say, tears brimming in my eyes.

"I read your personal file." He said off-handedly, the continuing on, "Look, the point is that your attempt to have control over everything in your life is a reflection of the lack of control you have ovver your own family. And I've had it up to here with taking your bull-shit because you just so happen to be from a fucked up, broken home."

I was speechless for a moment, and then finally said, "Now who's physco-analyzing whom?"

"I'm sorry…" He said in a less harsh voice. "I didn't mean to… look, like I said, you don't know me, Sarah." He said, his eyes betrayed him, his tone also apologetic. "And while you though you had me all figured out, guess what."

"What?" I said, hoping that if I asked, he would let me go to lunch. "You have my full attention." I said truthfully. He got my full attention when he mentioned my family.

I was wrong. Using the grip he had on my arm, he suddenly pushed me up against the wall. He then placed the palm of his other hand next to my head, on the wall. The hand that held my arm loosened, and he slid it up to my shoulder, across my collarbone, and up to my chin. I shivered, trying to look away, but his hand on omy chin held me there as he moved his mouth slowly to my ear. His breath tickled my neck, giving me goospebumps. "Maybe I don't like _Alice_ like that. _Maybe_, just maybe, I have feelings for someone a little more… _mature_ than little Alice." He said, and my breathing hitched in my throat as realization hit me like a big, yellow school bus. Alice wasn't the right girl for most… if they were smart, guys tried not to fall for her. Don't get me wrong, I loved Alice, but the only person who could truly ever handle her was Reid.

I looked down. "You don't mean…" I said, softly, faltering at the end, still unable to look up at him.

"Sarah." He said, and I snapped my head up to look at him. The hand he had on my chin slid to my cheek.

He started moving his face towards my own, and I realized that he was going to… _kiss_ me. I froze in fear and surprise, unable to move. And suddenly to my own horror, I realized, no matter how wrong it was, in this one moment, I actually _wanted_ him to kiss me. I leaned into him, and his lips collided with my own as a wave of emotion crashed over us, all the sexual tension between the two of us that had been building up ever since we met had made itself known. And not only was he kissing me with passion and anger… not only was it full of unexplainable emotion, and sparks flying that I hadn't even felt until now, but I… was kissing him back, fiercely and intensely in my own right.

We broke apart finally, breathing heavily. He was suddenly smirking at me, and I felt dread in my heart. "This changes everything for you, doesn't it?"

"I…I-not necces-I…" I sputtered, unable to form coherent sentences with him this close to me.

His grin grew more wicked by the second, searching my face, my eyes. "Oh my… it does!"

"I-I-I never said that!"I finally managed to snap at him.

"You didn't have to, Sarah, it's in your eyes." He said, moving forward, his mouth right beside my ear, "Besides, you never said it didn't."

I pushed him away from me. "That's enough Evan." I said harshly. "This game is over."

He grabbed me by the upper arms, saying, "The game's not over until I say it is."

"Really? Well then have fun playing with yourself." I said,slipping out of his grasp. "Because I'm done." I turned, walking away as he called after me.

"Sarah, you can't tell me that you didn't feel it!" He shouted. I stopped for a second, indecision taking over me for a moment, but then kept on walking.

As I hauled ass to get to my next class, knowing full well the bell would ring in a few minutes, someone suddenly grabbed my upper arm, yanking me into an empty supply closet. I opened my mouth to scream, but someone clamped a hand over my mouth. Then everything went black.

**

* * *

**

Reid

I looked after Sarah as she stormed off. I knew I could always catch her later considering I knew her next class, and. well… yea, it was Sarah… and she lived with my girlfriend. So, I went after Evan, shouting, "HEY! MARCUS!" He slowed up, turning to face me me. He looked confused, but stayed where he was.

"Garwing, what do you-" He started, but I cut him off.

"Do you got a problem with all of us?or just people who are involved with the Danvers?"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "I'm sorry, what?"

"you heard me, _pretty boy_. And don't play dumb with me. You and I both _know_ what you are doing. But what I want to know is why? Why are you trying to break up Alice and I, and Sarah and Caleb, huh?" He started to protest, but I cut him off again. "Scratch that, I don't want to know why. I just want it to stop. Now."

"Look, Garwin, I don't know what you are-"

I had told myself earlier that I wan't gonna hit him, but, well, he deserved it. So I punched him hard in the face, knocking him to the ground. "Like I said, I don't give a _flying fuck_ what your false pretense is. It just better stop." I said, turning to leave.

"And what are you gonna do if it doesn't?" He said, wiping the trickle of blood from his mouth as he began to stand.

I stopped, saying over my shoulder. "You come near my family or mess with any of my girls ever again, I'll knock your fucking head off." With that, I turned, now choosing to go after Sarah.

I went to her Economics classroom, the class she was in right now with Amy and Kate. When I got to the door, the teacher was walking into his office, while all of the students were working on some independent assignment. I looked for Sarah, but her normal seat was empty.

I tapped on the glass, managing to get Amy's attention. She looked up at me, confused. She glanced back towards the teacher's office before mothing to me, "What?"

I motioned, mouthing back, "Sarah?"

She shrugged, shaking her head, mouthing back, "Haven't seen her." This troubled me. But then the teacher came back into the room from his office, so I gave Amy a nod and a little wave before bolting down the hallway.

I ended up back in my dorm room, more confused than usual. I fell down onto my bed, but I heard a crumpling coming from underneath me. I sat up, pulling it from behind me. It was a note.

_Reid-_

_Wondering where Sarah wandered off to? Oh, don't worry about that. She's safe with me- for the time being, anyway, provided you do as I say. Tommorow night. Out back of the Danvers Manor. During the party, midnight. You and I are gonna haave a little fun. I'll even return Sarah to you, safe and sound. But if you tell anyone, I'll kill Sarah immeadiately, and then Alice will have a very… unfortunate accident._

_-CC_

_-P.S. I'm back, in case you haven't noticed._

I crumpled the note in my hand, growling, "_**Chase**_."

* * *

Hope you like! R&R please!

-SDSL


	20. Nothing Is What It Seems

**Disclaimer: I do not own the covenant**

* * *

Caleb

"PARTY! PARTY! PARTY!" Alice and Kate were shouting in sing-song voices, running around the manor, being honestly no help at all. They were actually being counter-productive, and kept distracting everyone.

Amy laughed so hard she was sitting on the steps, holding her sides. Tyler and her had been working on making food, and had been looking really cozy lately. Pogue, Kate, Alice and I were decorating… or at least Pogue and I were trying to decorate.

Sarah… well she hadn't called me back, but she sent me a text saying something came up and she would see me tonight at the party. And Reid was using Tyler's car to do store runs whenever we needed. Alice offered to help him, but he said it was fine, he could do it on his own.

He walked back in the house, tossing me and Pogue a few rolls of streamers. As soon as he walked back in, Alice seemed to take her party mood up a noch; being louder and crazier. She and Kate then continued to run around, asking everyone for their New Year's resolutions, and began writing them in a notebook.

Oh well this was going to be a fun night.

About five hours later, it was a quarter to midnight, and my house was filled with guests. The party was in full swing, and Sarah was _still_ nowhere to be found.

I wore a standard, black and white tuxedo. Pogue wore a black suit with a green shirt and black tie, and Tyler wore a navy blue suit with a pale yellow shirt and a dark blue tie. Reid wore a black suit, black shirt, and silver tie. Amy wore her hair half up, half down with soft curls, and she was in a navy blue cocktail dress that had spaghetti straps and came down to her knees. Kate wore her hair completely down and softly curled, while she donned a slinky forrest green dress that was sleeveless, and cut diagonally across the bottom and tall forrest green heels. Alice wore her hair all up with a curl hanging down, and she had on a sparkly, silver, slinky dress that was floor length, backless, and had criss-crossed straps and also had a slit that came half-way up her thigh.

Tyler and Amy were cosier than ever, just as Kate and Alice were being crazier than ever. And the tension between Alice and Reid… you cut it with a knife. Hell, you could cut it with a pair of safety scissors.

Alice had amped it up, to the point where the only one who could match her was Kate. Alice was laughing louder than normal, and drinking more than was normal for her, too. I knew she was putting on a show. She was also trying to get Reid's attention, to piss him off. And it worked.

"Alice, can I talk to you for a sec?" Reid said quietly to her.

"Oh but I'm having so much fun! Can't it wai-" She started, but he seemed to have grown agitated, and just grabbed her wrist, yanking her after him. I made up some excuse to Pogue, who I had been sitting beside, and quickly hurried after them, hiding in the doorway of the empty room they were now arguing in.

"-and I can't seem to figure out what your problem is!" I heard Reid shout at her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked him icily.

"Drop the act, Alice. I know you were only acting like that to get my attention." He said to her.

"Fine, you caught me." She said. "Whoop-de-doo for you!" she said in an angry voice.

"I don't understand you. What did I do wrong? I have no idea why you are so angry at me!" He shouted at her.

"Oh you don't?" She said, letting out a dry, bitter laugh. "Reid, let's start with you ignoring all my calls and texts for the past two days."

"Alice, you don't understand, I needed to be alone-"

"You needed to be alone my ass!" She shrieked at him, finally loosing control. The lights flickered a bit and the house shook a tiny bit. If I could look at her face right now, I would bet that they were.

"Alice, _please_. Stay calm. You can't do shit like that right now. There are innocent people here!" He hissed at her.

"The hell if I can't!" She shouted.

"You could hurt some innocent person… Alice, that isn't like you." H said, and she seemed to force herself to calm down. "Now, this all can't be just because I missed a few phone calls." He said, knowingly.

"Bravo for you! You figured it out! Gold star for you!" She spat bitterly.

"Alice, why are you so mad?"

"Why am I so mad? YOU MEAN WHY AREN'T I FURIOUS?!?!" She shouted at him.

"Alice, what did I do wrong?"

"Where were you yesterday, seventh period?" she asked suddenly.

"I-what?" He said, seeming caught off-guard. I myself didn't even understand where she was going with this.

"Just answer the damned question, Reid!" She shouted.

"I was in my room! I felt like skipping, so I did! What is the big deal? You know that I skip all the time, and it never seemed to bug you befor-"

"I know that Sarah missed her seventh period yesterday too!" She screamed. Her new revelation was greeted with silence. She continued, a little calmer this time. "And that is very unusual. And she hasn't returned Caleb's calls, which is also unusual. And she didn't come home last night, which is more unusual still." She took a deep breath before continuing. "You haven't returned any of my calls. Tyler said you were out really late last night. And when you went out, earlier today, you were gone for hours at a time. And she didn't show up at all."

He was quiet for a moment, before saying, "Alice… do you… tell me you don't think I'm cheating on you with Sarah."

"…Reid…" She said, sounding pained.

"Are you serious? Is that what you think?" He said angrily.

"What else should I think?"

"That it's a coincidence!" He shouted.

"I don't believe that." She said stubbornly.

"Alice, please."

"Then give me the real reason. Tell me the truth." She pleaded.

"…I want to tell you, Alice, I do, but-" He started, but his watch started beeping. He let out a huge breath. "I'm sorry, I just can't. Please forgive me." I peeked, and he tried to kiss her, but she turned the cheek. He looked hurt, but kissed her cheek. "I have to go. I love you." And with that, he walked out the back door.

As soon as he left, she fell to her knees, and tears poured down her face. She cried and cried, sobbing like crazy. Then, a few minutes later, one minute before midnight, she stood. She wiped her face and tore out the back door, screaming, "REID!"

**

* * *

**

Alice

"REID!" I screamed, running after him. He was standing a few feet from the deck, facing away from me. The wind was whipping my hair and dress. It was unusual how windy it was. I was starting to get the feeling that something more sinister was going on here. "REID, WAIT!" I shouted.

He whipped around, looking at me in horror. "Alice? NO! GET OUT OF HERE!"

I looked at him confused, gripping the railing of the deck. "I don't understand!"

"Alice, please! HIDE!" He shouted, and finally, I obeyed, peeking between the bars of the deck's railing.

Suddenly, there was a crack of light, and… someone appeared. Someone I had never met, and he was carrying a girl. He had light brown hair, and his eyes… were black. I felt my stomach drop, and I couldn't breathe. I looked closer at the girl in his hands… she was out cold. She wore a black, knee-length, black, halter-top, backless dress, and heels. Her hair was half-up, and she had on red lipstick and black heels. She had platinum-blonde hair… it was Sarah.

"I'm here. No back up. Just like you said."Reid said tensely.

"That you are." The guy drawled.

"And you promise you will leave Alice alone?"

"For now… that was the deal… and I am a man of my word." My breath hitched in my throat. That explained everything.

"Now what do you want?" Reid growled.

"Not what I want, my dear friend." He said, dropping Sarah to the ground carelessly, causing me to make a little yelp. I covered my mouth, keeping myself from comprimising my position. "But what I _need_." He said, letting an envelope flutter to thr ground next to Sarah before continuing towards my boyfriend. "Power. Your girlfriend's power, to be precise. And you're gonna get it for me." He said.

Reid laughed. "Bullshit. Why would I ever do that?"

"Oh, you see, you don't get a choice. After all, it's not what _you_ would do for _her_… but what _she_ would do for _you_." Reid looked at him, confused. "You see my friend, you've just become the bait." As realization dawned on him, Chase grabbed him by the throat, and in a flash, he was gone.

I ran down the stairs of the deck to the lawn, to Sarah's side. "Sarah! Sarah!" I tried to shake her awake. She started stirring when I noticed the ltter by her her that Chase had dropped. I picked it up. It was adressed to me. I opened it, and began to read it silently to myself.

_Alice-_

_I'm sorry I couldn't stay and meet you in person, dear, but I really had to be going. You see, I have something of yours that you might want back. So now, it's time for a little game._

_How far would you go to save the love of your life? You and your… 'covenant' have 48 hours to rescue him… or he dies._

_Oh, and happy new year._

_-C.C._

I crumpled the note in my hand, letting out a little sob. Sarah grabbed my arm. I looked down at her and she looked back at me with horror-filled eyes. "We have to save Reid." And I nodded, before collapsing into her arms and sobbing.

* * *

Dear Readers,

Sooo? What do you think?!?!?!

R&R

-SDSL


	21. Trap

**ATTENTION!!!! Hey all! No I didn't fall of the face of the earth, my college apps just take up a tremendous amount of time! It's that senior year crap going on here! But hey, I finally got this part up, and I'm hoping to actually finish the story soon! (No I haven't abandoned it for those of you have been asking) Then I shall star posting the sequel. Sorry it's taken so long, and thank you to my oh-so-loyal readers! Oh, and btw, if you wana check it out b/c you love me so much, you can go look at the trailer I made for this fanfiction! Here's the link: youtube .com/watch?v=GNskqGGQUBw. It won't let me actually write it in there, so just take out the space after youtube and you should be all set to go! Thanks! R&R! You all are so awesome!!!**

**-SDSL**

**

* * *

**

Alice

I paced in my room, the next day, Sarah's eyes following me. Sarah and I had gone back to the party and acted as I nothing was wrong. I told them Reid felt sick and had to go home. Caleb tried to talk to me about something to do with Reid, but Sarah knew I was extremely distraught, so she distracted him.

Now we felt as if we were back to reality, and we had to do something fast. The boys would be here to hang out all Saturday like we had planned… but of course… _he_ wouldn't be with them, I thought to myself, sick to my stomach. We were running out of time. The boys would notice something was up soon enough if we didn't do something fast.

"What are we gonna do?" Sarah asked finally. I paused.

"Well, we can't tell the others, that much is for certain." I said, continuing with my pacing.

She frowned. "I don't like it."

I stopped again, turning to look at her. "I don't either, Sarah, but do we really have a choice at this point?"

"No." She said, as I continued my pacing once more. "But can we do this alone?"

"We've _got_ to, Sarah." I told her seriously. "We can't fail."

"Then… how?"

"I don't know." I answered, frustrated.

"Where do we even start?"

"I don't know, Sarah!" I shouted, then stopped moving, turning to look at her once more. "Wait, I _do_ know!" I beamed. I pulled out my phone, pressing the speed dial number.

"Wha-" Sarah started as I shoved the phone into her hands.

I shushed her, telling her, "Play along. And keep him talking for as long as possible."

"But-"

"Just do it, Sarah." I said, pressing the speaker button on the phone so I could hear to.

The phone picked up, my eyes turning black as soon as we heard it do so. "You didn't really think it would be that easy to reach Reid did you?"

She and I looked at each other- her giving me a look of natural alarm. I nodded grimly, which made her realize reaching him had been the plan all along. Reaching Chase that is. "Not really, no," she said quickly, as I moved my hands in a way, telling her to play it cool and move it along. "I was banking on _you_ picking up." I could tell he was shocked by his hesitation, and I gave her a thumbs up as I turned back to concentrating. The way it was already going, I could tell she would have no problems drawing out the conversation as long as possible. "Now listen here, you arrogant _prick-_" she said angrily as I whipped back to face her, trying to stop her. Okay, maybe she would have problems drawing it out.

"You don't need to sweet talk me, Sarah dear; you already have my full attention." I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding- leave it to Chase to take such vulgar things as a compliment.

"Chase. _Don't. Screw. With. Me._" She said through gritted teeth. "I would come kill you _myself_ right now if I didn't have family to worry about. No, instead, you are gonna tell me exactly where you are, and Alice and I will come and get Reid, and maybe, just maybe, we will keep the boys from killing your sorry, pathetic ass." She threatened with such force that I almost believed her. "Now tell me where you are dammit."

He tsked at Sarah. "Ah ah ah. Not until she agrees to marry me."

I then lost my temper. "You can just go to hell!" I shouted, hanging up on him.

"Alice, I thought you wanted me to keep him talking long enough for you to- what were you doing, exactly?" She asked, suddenly confused as my eyes went back to normal.

I grinned. "It's okay, Sarah. I got what I needed."

"Wait a minute… you were hoping Chase would answer… you asked me to keep him talking as long as possible… until… until you…" She suddenly seemed to get it. "You traced his call with magic?" She asked me incredulously.

I nodded. "Yup. I didn't foresee him telling us where he was- and I had a feeling that even if he did, it would be a lie, or a trap, or both." I explained to her.

"Well, now that we know where he is, what's the plan?"

"I'm going to save him." I told her.

"I'm coming with you." She said immediately.

I shook my head. "No, Sarah. I can't let you do that. It's my problem, and it's too dangerous-"

"It's my problem, too." She insisted. "I won't let you go alone Alice."

Finally, I nodded as we walked out of the room. "Alright." I told her as we came into the living room- the boys were already there, grinning. "Who is ready for movie madness?" Pogue asked.

"Hello Alice." We all turned, and Sarah and I stiffened. It was Chase, with a restrained, yet awake Reid.

"Reid!" I shouted, attempting to go to him, but Caleb grabbed me quickly, holding me and Sarah back, who had also started to charge at him. "I thought-" I started, but Chase interrupted me.

"Oh come no, Alice, love. Did you _really_ believe I would let you try and find me by tracing my call? Because, you see, then I would lose the element of surprise."

Caleb and all the others stared at me and Sarah. "What is he talking about-" Caleb started, but Chase interrupted.

"Oh well, you see, I started off by kidnapping Sarah and telling Reid the only way to keep Alice safe was to not tell anyone and meet me out back at your house at midnight. Then, I left Sarah there, and took Reid, using him as bait to get to your sister. I have a _feeling_ they didn't tell because they didn't want you to get involved and for me to hurt you. So then your charming girlfriend and lovely sister called me on Reid's phone in attempt to trace my call, and were about to attempt a suicide mission to save him. And then I decided to be nice and come to them. So here we are." He said with a grin.

He released Reid, who fell to the ground, and I ran to him, helping him up. "Alice," He said weakly, obviously in pain. "I'm so sorry."

"No, it's okay, Reid." I said with tears, hugging him tightly, pulling him up and back towards my brother and the others… towards protection.

"What's going on?" Amy asked, confused and frightened.

"No time, sweetie." She whispered to her. "Later."

"Get her out of here, Alice." Caleb growled, nodding to me. "Take Sarah and Kate too." Although I wanted to argue, I knew it wasn't the time. I nodded, taking Amy's hand, pulling her after me, Sarah not far behind.

"Leaving so soon, Amy?" He was suddenly in front of the two of us. "And my dear Alice. It is nice to finally meet you."

"You can go to hell." I said angrily, bringing Amy behind me protectively. I knew how dangerous this was- she was in the dark, and Chase could kill her without so much as lifting a finger. And if it would drive home his point, he would do it too. After all, she meant _nothing_ to him, and Chase was not one to value human life. "Stay away from her." I said through gritted teeth, and turned, trying to make it back towards Caleb and the others, but it was no use- he was right in-between us. I didn't realize I had covered so much ground in such little time; it was like a wide chasm between us, or at least it felt like one. Sarah had managed to keep up, but Kate was still on the other side of him, closer to the boys, who pulled her back to them reflexively as soon as Chase had appeared directly in front of her.

My grip tightened on her hand, pulling her closer to me. Sarah was frozen at my other side- waiting for Chase to make his next move so she could decide her own actions. "Let Sarah take her away from here." Sarah looked at me in disbelief as I switched my tactic. "I know you don't want her; this is about me."

"She has nothing to do with all of this, please. She doesn't even know what is happening!" Tyler shouted. "Please, I don't want her involved in all of this, please! Just… please-" He begged.

"Too late. You should've thought about it before you got involved with her. You should have known this would've happened sooner or later." Chase said mercilessly.

"You bastard-" Tyler started, but the others held him back.

"Tyler, please, I can handle this." I said, shooting him a warning look before turning my gaze to Chase. "Just… at least let her go. Please."

"There is that… it's a good compromise." He said, seeming to mull it over. "Then again, I don't have to compromise." Before I could think, let alone move, he shot out his hand at me, and long lines of pure power extended from his fingers, the ends of which entered my body, and I suddenly felt as if I was on fire. I heard screaming, and realized somehow in my body's pain-stricken overload that I was the one screaming.

"Alice!" I thought I heard someone shout- Reid. It sounded like Reid. I thought I saw figures holding someone, _Reid_, back. It was too fuzzy, too much pain to focus to intensely on any one thing, really.

He then turned toward Amy, Chase did. He grinned a sick and twisted grin, and shot out a hand at her too. Amy looked on at me terrified, unable to move- I could gather that much.

Suddenly someone screamed, "No!" and pushed Amy out of the way- someone blonde- _Sarah._ The power grabbed her instead of Amy, and Amy fell out of the way and to the ground. Sarah and I were immobilized in pain.

I could suddenly see better though, I was aware again- somehow. Caleb ran to grab us, but Chase shouted, "Touch them, and I kill them right here, right now!" Everyone froze. "That's more like it." He said, keeping his eyes on all of them as he slowly used the power to pull Sarah and I to himself. When we were finally within reach, he gripped our forearms, as smirked as the fire appeared in his eyes. Then, everything went black.


	22. Captive

**Dear Readers- You must be in shock! Two new chapters in one day? And a third is coming too! Hehe I am so surprising, aren't I? R&R!**

**-SDSL**

**

* * *

**

Tyler

Chase finally gripped both Sarah and Alice, who seemed to crumple into his arms on contact. They were knocked out. "Chase-" Caleb growled as Pogue held him back, and I held back Reid. "If you so much as-"

"Oh, sorry, Caleb. No threats. See, you're in no position to make those. I have all the leverage I need to make you beg on your knees at my feet, and you know it." Even though none of us wanted to admit it, he knew we were right. "Last time, I told you if you willed me your powers, I would leave what was left of the families alive. You didn't." He said in a dangerous voice that told me the massive threat was coming. He continued. "However, now I have a new target. Since I need her, I will keep her alive." He said. "And Sarah has always been a rather nice hostage, so she will be kept alive as well." There was an evil grin forming on the face. "But you might want to check on the rest of your family."

"What are you-" Caleb started, and then it dawned on him. "You sick bastard! You stay away from my mother!"

"Temper, temper, Danvers. What have I told you about threats?" He laughed his insane laugh, and then said, "Buh-bye now." before he disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"I will kill him!" Caleb said angrily.

"Not if I don't get their first!" Reid said darkly. "That twisted piece of-"

"He has Sarah, and-"

"And Alice!"

"And he threatened my mom!" Caleb said angrily.

Kate helped Amy up, she looked pale and stricken.

Suddenly, I looked at Pogue. "Wait a second… he didn't just threaten your mom, Caleb."

Pogue, the only other rationally-thinking male at this time seemed to get it, and he seemed just as horrified as I was. "He threatened what was left of the families…"

"My mom and aunt…"

"...Gorman…"

Suddenly Reid seemed to get it. "My dad… he's on a business trip, but still-"

Caleb seemed composed enough. "Go, all of you! We need to save them!"

"If they aren't already-" I started, but Caleb gripped my shoulder firmly.

"We need to go help anyone who is left. Every delayed second is every second Chase gets to murder them." He said.

I suddenly saw the most helpless face in the room looking to me in panic. "What about Amy? We can't leave her here alone, and someone has to explain-"

Caleb nodded. "I will take her with me. Don't worry." He said quietly just to me, "I need you to go with Reid. He may go off the deep end if anything else goes wrong." I nodded, and then he spoke to all of us. "Pogue, bring Kate with you, and go check on Gorman. Reid, call your dad, and go with Tyler to see if his mom and Aunt are okay. Amy, can you walk? Are you hurt? Okay, good, then let's go."

**

* * *

**

Caleb

I rushed to my house, trying to stay calm for Amy's sake, but failing miserably. When I got there, I ran up the walk, my eyes turning black as I yanked open the door, bolting inside, Amy in tow.

"Mom!" I shouted, running up the stairs two at a time to get to her bedroom. I threw the door open and froze. She was sprawled out on the ground, her eyes white. "No, Mom!" I shouted, dropping to her side, feeling tears beginning to overflow.

I heard a noise behind, and I turned to see Amy standing in the doorway, clutching the door's frame. She looked extremely paler, even paler than she had before, her eyes fixed on my mother's dead body.

"Amy, come on." I said, standing, wiping away the few tears that had managed to escape. I went to leave, but she didn't move. I turned back to face her, saying, "Amy, we-"

"Is she…?" She finally asked in a tiny voice.

I nodded. "Amy, we have to leave. It's dangerous. You have to move. _Now_." I said forcefully, finally taking her by the upper arm and pulling her out of my house as gently as I possibly could. I brought her to my car, opening the passenger door for her, and closing it behind her after she had finally seemed to snap out of it and gotten in on her own accord.

I jogged around the front of my car, ignoring the burning sensation in my eyes and the want to just collapse and let it all out. I got into the driver's seat and slammed the door with much more force than I had intended to, causing Amy to jump.

"Sorry." I muttered, wiping my hands over my face, before saying to her, "Buckle up." I buckled up myself just as the phone began to ring. I grabbed the phone, answering it as I pulled out of my driveway and sped away. "What?"

"_Caleb, man, shit. We got problems_." It was Pogue, and he sounded stressed and pissed off. I could also identify Kate's soft sobs in the background as she tried to stifle herself, and I knew Pogue was holding her. My body ached to hold Sarah right now as tightly as I knew he was holding her; to tell her everything would be okay like I knew Pogue had most likely said a few moments before picking up the phone to call me.

"Pogue, what happened?" I asked, which caused Amy to look up at me with alarm in her eyes.

"_Gorman's dead. I found him right outside of his house._" He told me, trying to hold back his anger.

"Shit." I swore under my breath, causing Amy to place her head in her hands- she didn't know who, but she could tell by my reaction that someone else was dead.

"_And Caleb? Man, his eyes… they were white."_ I shucked in a shallow breath.

"Dammit." I said angrily. "It was definitely Chase."

"_How do you figure?_" He asked. "_And please tell me you got to your mom in time-"_

"She's dead, Pogue. I was too late. And her eyes were white too. It's not a coincidence." I said, trying to detach my own emotions from the information I needed to get to him, and from the need for me to be the strong leader right now. It was necessary.

Pogue was silent for a few moments, before saying. "_Caleb, Man, I'm sorry."_ This set of another round of sobs from Kate in the background.

I was about to reply, to say it was okay, I was okay, and that Kate didn't need to worry, we would fix this, but then there was a beep on my phone, signaling another call on the line coming in. I looked at the caller id before saying, "It's Reid, Pogue. I gotta go. Do me a favor, and get Kate the hell out of there. I don't know where, just get her away; it's not safe. Just drive around town for now until me or one of the other two calls you to tell you where we are meeting, okay?"

"_Alright, man."_

I clicked over to the other line. "You okay Reid?"

"_Caleb, Tyler's a mess._" Reid said immediately. He didn't sound too peachy either, but the fact that he was able to call me meant that he was holding himself together- and that Tyler was clearly not. "_We found his mom and Aunt Zoe dead in the kitchen of his house._" He said as Amy and I came across a red stoplight.

"Let me guess; their eyes are white." I said, gritting my teeth.

He was quiet for a moment and said, "_Yea, man how'd you-_"

"G-D DAMMIT!" I shouted before he could finish, hitting the steering wheel, causing Amy to let out another strangled sob. "He got them too? He's killing everyone!" I looked at Amy out of the corner of my eye; she wanted to break down and cry, but she wouldn't. She wasn't like that. I had a feeling my outburst didn't help her, so I took one of her hands with my free hand, rubbing the back of it softly with my thumb to calm her down.

Meanwhile Reid was silent for a moment, struggling to grip the reality, and afraid to know for certain what he could already guess. Finally, he said, "_Caleb, man, what are you saying?_"

"My mom is dead, Reid. So is Gorman." I said through my teeth. Chase is keeping good on his promise to kill what's left o the families."

"_Man… I'm sorry dude._" Reid finally said. The light turned green, and Amy let go of my hand so I could drive.

"What about you Reid? Is your dad…you know?"

"_I called him. He's alive. Chase probably didn't want to waste his time to try and hunt down where exactly my dad was on a business trip to_. _I can't actually believe it, but the man's work-a-holic behavior turned out to save his life._" I let out a breath of relief that seemed to ease Amy's sadness a bit as well.

"Good. At least one is safe. Where are you guys now?"

"_My house_." He told me. "_I know it's only right next door to Tyler's, but I didn't know where else to go. I couldn't leave him there, and like I said, Tyler's a __mess_."

"Okay, well stay put, and call Pogue for me and tell him that we are meeting up at your house. I'll be there shortly."

"_No problem, Caleb_."

"See you in a bit." I hung up my phone, looking at Amy. "I think… it's time for me to explain to you what is going on here."

**

* * *

**

Sarah

I started to stir, feeling sore and groggy. I shook my head, going to brush my hair out of my face, but I found that I couldn't. As I started to wake up more, I realized I was bound to a chair.

I looked at my surroundings; I was in a dank, dark room. It was musty, with a dirt floor and wooden walls. It had a lot of open space, and a door across the room. There was a tiny window on my right that was letting in a small amount of light.

I looked to my left, suddenly aware of another presence in the room, and gasped. Alice was also bound to a chair beside me, only she was still unconscious. The previous events leading up to us being in this predicament came flooding back to me.

"Ali!" I hissed, trying to wake her up. "Ali! Ali! Alice! Alice!"

I heard voices by the door. I fell silent, in order to listen.

"How could you _kidnap_ them? It's _illegal_, Chase!" said a semi-familiar male voice.

"Funny, you've never seemed to have a problem with it before. Since when did you start to worry about breaking the law, huh? Since **Alice**?" Said a taunting female voice.

"Shut up Brooke! For once, just SHUT UP!"Said the familiar voice again.

"You are sooo dumb, Evan!" Said the taunting female voice; the one called Brooke. They were by the doorway, and suddenly I knew who they were. Evan Marcus and Brooke Daniels; the new students from school! "How could you fall in love? You have the natural ability to seduce woman! Get a freaking hold of yourself!"

"I'm not in love!" He shouted back at her. "Even if I was, who said I was in love with Alice, huh?"

"So you _are_ in love!"

"I never said that!"

"Enough!" Chase's voice came as he stepped in-between them. "Both of you." Suddenly, I realized they would be coming in soon, and I pretended to be unconscious. "The spell will wear off soon. You cannot be here. If they identify you, our plans will be ruined. Now, go!" He said, and they nodded. Brooke grabbed Evan's hand and the two of them disappeared in a puff of smoke. I couldn't believe my eyes. They were… not human.

Chase walked in, and I pretended to just be stirring. "Good morning, sleeping beauty."

"What the _hell_ is going on?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"What's going on?" He laughed his sick and twisted laugh. I was beginning to think he loved his own laugh so much that he did that just to hear it. "Oh, Sarah. What's going on is that you've once again become my bait to get to Caleb. What's this, the third time now?" I looked away, squeezing my eyes tight shut to keep myself from crying. He used his power on me, forcing me to look at him.

Just then, Alice began to stir, and he dropped his hold on me.

She groaned, waking up, looking around, mumbling, "Where am I?" She caught sight of me, the rope binding me to the chair, and Chase, and then she seemed to remember.

"Hello _darling_."

"I'm not your _darling_." She growled at him.

"Oh, you're a feisty one, aren't you?" HE said, grabbing her by the jaw- _**hard**_**.** He put his mouth by her ear. "But hear this. Your mother is _dead._"He practically spat the words at her. She tried to look away, trying to close her eyes to keep her tears at bay. I sat there in shock. Mrs. Danvers? Dead? "And your brother, Reid, the others, and the few members o the families who have been able to escape my wrath are soon to join her." He paused, and then said, "And there is nothing you can do to stop me. It is your entire fault, you know."

He released her face finally and stood back up. "Unless you do as I say, they will all die." He smirked at her. "So tell me, Alice; how does it feel to be completely powerless?" She didn't answer; she just sat there, shaking. His hand shot out suddenly, smacking her across the face, startling me enough to make me let out a short scream. She sat motionless, and still refusing to speak.

"You will answer me the next time I speak to you." He growled. "You will be mine." He then turned to walk away, but said over his shoulder to us, "Oh, and don't even _try_ to use. There's a spell on the ropes, window, door, and room." And with his annoying yet evil and bone-chilling laugh, he slammed the door.

Only then did she break down and begin to sob. I let the tears run down my face freely as well as I thought of all the others; of Reid, Tyler, Pogue, Kate… and Caleb. Mrs. Danvers was dead, and I'm sure some, if not all, of the other parents were dead too. "Alice, they'll… they'll save us, won't they?" She didn't answer. "Won't they?" I pushed.

She shook her head, looking at me gravely. "I don't know, Sarah. I really don't know."


	23. Captive: Part II

**And here you go! Number three! I should have another up by this weekend! R&R!**

**-SDSL**

**

* * *

**

Alice

Sarah looked defeated, and I couldn't help the pang of guilt I felt, knowing it was partially (if not completely) my fault.

"Sarah… look, I didn't mean to… I was just… what I said before, I didn't mean it-"

She sighed. "Alice, don't apologize. You were right."

"No I wasn't! Don't you get it, Sarah? I was discouraged, and had a weak moment, but I wasn't right!" I told her. "We have to get out of here! Because if we don't, they will come for us! Which is great and all, I know, but the only problem is that it's what he wants them to do! It's another one of his traps!" I finished off, extremely frustrated.

Her eyes suddenly seemed to light up. "Alice, he said there were spells on the room."

I nodded, looking at her as if she'd gone insane. "Yes, Sarah, that would present us with our problem."

"Yes, but, Alice, your magic is different? Hasn't it countered the boy's magic before?"

**

* * *

**

Amy

"So… you're all witches? Kate and Sarah too?" I asked as we sat in Reid's driveway; just the two of us. We had just arrived, and Caleb had wanted to finish explaining to me before we went inside. He shook his head.

"No, the two of them are normal… well normal may not be the right word… they are clearly not normal." He grinned at me, and I found myself grinning back. "But no, they aren't witches." He explained. "It's the first male in each family; well, in our families. Not in normal people's families; just ours."

"But wait, I thought you said Alice was too. Now I'm confused." I said, putting my hand to my forehead.

"Yes well, she's the one and only exception. There's a prophecy, and if Chase can make her fall in love with him… she could turn evil. But if she chooses Reid, she'll stay good." He said.

"I see… so that's why he kidnapped her."

"Exactly. And you know how I told you about willing our powers away, the addiction, and the aging?" I nodded, and he continued. "Well, those rules don't apply to Alice. He powers are virtually limitless."

My eyes widened significantly. "Woah." I said as I leaned back in my seat.

"Yeah." He said. "You doing okay?"

"Surprisingly, yeah, I am."

"Wow, you're good with weird." He said. "If you're good, then can we go inside? I know you need to process this, but we are running out of time."

"I understand." I told him. "I'm with you." He nodded, and we got out of the car going to the door.

"Caleb! Amy! Oh thank G-d." Kate said, her eyes red and puffy, no eyeliner, considering she seemed to have cried it all off. She hugged each of us tightly before bringing us into Reid's living room.

Pogue was standing, and she quickly went to him. As she did, he slid an arm around her, holding her to himself tightly.

Tyler was on the couch, head in his hands. Reid sat next to him on the couch; hand on his best friend's back, trying to comfort him as best he could.

When we entered, Reid looked to us and then stood up; his eyes were also red-rimmed. I realized he had actually been crying for Alice... him of all people. It was one of the sweetest most romantic things I had ever heard of.

"Caleb." Reid said in a strained voice, his face unreadable. Tyler looked up at this, his face red and wet. My heart ached for him.

I moved to sit beside him, His face was full of extreme pain, and I wanted it to go away. I took his hand and he looked at me for a moment before pulling me into his arms. "I take it you know, you okay?"

"I am. Are you?"

He seemed surprised, before saying, "You're good with weird."

"So everyone keeps saying."

"What… Caleb, how could this happen?" Reid said, his hands clenched. It was then that I realized that he wasn't just sad… he was pissed off. Tyler released me, but held onto my hand for dear life as he looked worriedly at Reid. "How could we just _let_ him take them?"

"He was going to _kill_ them, Reid. Almost all of us have seen and experienced firsthand what he is capable of." Tyler, Pogue and Kate all nodded. "We all _know_ he could and would have done it, Reid. At least now there's a chance that he won't-"

"That he won't kill them?" Reid shouted. "Now they are in the hands of a _psychopath_ and this has become a hostage situation! How is that really any better?!?" Reid spat, and Caleb looked away as all three of the others tensed visibly.

"Reid-" Pogue started, but Reid cut him off.

"No, Pogue!" He said, turning back to Caleb. "Just admit it! You fucked up! You fucked up bad, and for once, you have no _idea_ what to do!"

"REID!" Tyler shouted. "It's enough! Should we have let him kill them? My mother, my Aunt, Gorman, and Mrs. Danvers are all dead!" He held my hand even tighter.

"I FUCKED UP, OKAY? I FUCKED UP BAD, REID! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!?!?!" Caleb roared, shocking us all silent. "I'VE LOST MY MOTHER, AND POSSIBLY NOW MY SISTER AND SARAH! HE'S TAKEN AWAY THE THREE MOST IMPORTANT PARTS OF MY LIFE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! I AM TERRIFIED! I can't live without them!" Caleb finally broke, tears welling up in his eyes.

Suddenly, "I'm just as terrified. I need Alice more than I've _ever_ needed anything or anyone. It scares me shitless that I love her Caleb, and the thought that I could lose her scares me more."Reid said in a shaky, almost completely broken voice.

We all stared at Reid incredulously. He was _crying_ now; actually crying. There was a deafening silence.

"So what do you suppose we do about it?" I said finally, and all their heads snapped to me. "You're acting as if Sarah is already dead and Alice is already evil." I said with hard determination. "Well they aren't. So let's save them. Make a plan, do something, _anything_. But don't any of you dare give up on them. Because if you do, then they are truly lost."

"She's right." I turned to Tyler, who gave me a small smile. "We need to come up with a plan. We need to save them."

**

* * *

**

Sarah

"Alice! Oh shit. ALICE! Shit, shit, shit, shit!" I cursed under my breath. What was wrong with me? Why did I tell her to use? What was I thinking? I should've known Chase's magic was not something that should _ever_ be toyed with.

She had gotten out of the chair, but when she tried to use to unlock the window, the spell Chase had put into place sent her power back at her- knocking her unconscious. She was splayed out on the ground, a deep gash in her side gushing blood.

"No! Alice, No!" Shit. What was I gonna do; I was still tied up! Unless someone came to save us, and soon, Alice was gonna die. And I was powerless to stop it. "Hurry Caleb." I whispered to myself, tears stinging my eyes. "_Please hurry."_


	24. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

GOOD NEWS EVERYBODY!

I managed to get into my account through a series of other accounts and giving myself new passwords and answering security questions... etc. It took a while. But now that I am back into my account, I'm gonna be able to start updating all of my stories again! I have to do some more writing and upload some of my old files, but I will be continuing and finishing my stories that I have not had access to until now! So finally you all will be getting the chapters you have ben waiting for. Thanks for being so faithful. I'm really excited to provide you with the continuation (and endings in some cases) of my stories! The next chapter of this story should be up in the next few days; until then, if you haven't seen it yet, here is a teaser trailer I made for the continuation/end of story... enjoy it!

watch?v=I67jhJpM_tw

Thanks to all of you and get excited!

ReidLover0700


	25. Final Battle: Part I

**Dear Readers,**

**Thanks for all your encouraging reviews and I am happy to report that now that I'm back into my old account and I can continue/finish this story (among others). Thanks for being so patient, and without further ado, I give you the next chapter! I hope it was worth the wait and that you enjoy it. Let me know what you think in the reviews! More to come soon!**

* * *

**Reid **

The first Putnam colony house was in sight; all of us were packed into Tyler's car. We figured separating would be a bad idea. We had tracked Chase to this location because of his overuse of magic on the grounds.

I was starting to feel like this was a bad idea as we pulled up, a decent distance away from the actual house. I brought the car to a stop and put it in park. That's when we all felt it- the four of us did. It was a surge of intense, raw power so painful it could've knocked all of us on our asses. It surged and then faded a bit to a dull throbbing; like a headache you couldn't get rid of. I could tell we all felt it because of the looks on their faces as they looked back at me; it was shock.

"That surge of power... is it...?" Pogue started, trailing off, not sure if he should finish his thought.

"Alice is in pain." I said through gritted teeth, confirming their fears... and mine. The girls looked alarmed.

"What are you saying?" Kate asked in a small voice.

"Does that mean Alice is... you know?" Tyler asked, just as scared as the rest of us. I felt the color drain from my face at the suggestion of the possibility that Alice was gone. She was not dead. She couldn't be dead.

Caleb shook his head at Tyler's words. "No, she isn't. He wouldn't kill her; he still needs her. Besides, we wouldn't be able to still feel her if she was gone."

"But can't you feel that her energy is weakening? Whatever is wrong, it's bad, and it is happening fast." I said, alarmed.

"Which means there is no time to waste." Caleb said with determination. "We have to end this. Now." He opened the door to the car, and I quickly followed.

Pogue and Tyler got out of the car as well. "Lock the doors. And I don't want either of you to leave this car for anything, do you understand me?" Pogue told Kate quietly, holding her face in his hands. Her eyes were full of tears as she nodded. He kissed her like it was the last time he would ever kiss her. It occurred to me that if things went wrong, it actually could be the last time. "I love you, Kate."

"I love you, too." She said, squeezing his hand, a tear rolling down her cheek. Then she closed the car door behind her. I heard the doors lock and focused my attention on the task at hand.

The first thing I noticed is that the weather was getting ominous; the sky was suddenly dark, and cloudy. The wind had picked up in an unnatural way. These were bad omens for sure.

Suddenly, "Just like always. The brave warriors heroically come to save the damsels in distress. Caleb, you and your little coven are just _too_ predictable. It's almost not even fun anymore, honestly."

"Chase." Caleb growled.

"That's not very polite, Caleb. Come to think, of it, your sister needs to work on her manners too. It must be a Danvers family trait. Oh well, at least she's good at keeping someone company." He said with a smirk.

I was already on edge but his words just struck me in the worst way, made me feel sick inside and a cold fury took over me. "You lousy son of a bitch." I spat, practically shaking with rage. My eyes turned black as I lunged toward him. Tyler grabbed me, holding me back. This was no time for me to be breaking ranks, I knew that. We had to stick as closely to our plan as we possibly could, or all hell would break loose and we would have no chance of ending this in the way we wanted to.

"You are going to pay for all you have done." Caleb said, and I could tell his own rage was beginning to take him as well. "You _murdered_ my mother."

"Well, she was a useless alcoholic. I did you a favor." He said with a shrug, his evil smirk never once leaving his face. "Really, you should be thanking me."

"You bastard! I'm going to kill you! We are going to end this once and for all! Right here, right now!" His eyes turned black.

"Right then." Chase's eyes went black as well. He held out his hand, power slowly congealing in his hand. "Time to finish this. By the end of this you will be begging me to let you will your power to me."

"Like hell!" Caleb said, furious, raw energy forming into a ball of power in his hands as well.

"You can't beat me you know." Chase said, right before flinging the power in his hands at Caleb, who deflected it, and then flung his own power ball at Chase. Who disappeared momentarily, reappearing as he laughed maniacally.

"Come on." Pogue said, pulling me away from them. "Let's go find Alice and Sarah."

"I don't think so." We turned to see... a girl from our school. Brooke, that Evan kids' cousin.

"Brooke? Tyler said, confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about me right now. You probably shouldn't be worried about Sarah and Alice either. You should really be worried about yourself." Brooke said with a smirk. She snapped her fingers, and Tyler was lifted up into the air. I was so shocked it took me a few seconds to put together what had just happened.

"Holy shit... she's not human." Pogue said under his breath.

"Then what the hell is she?" I asked no one in particular as I tried to figure out a plan of attack.

"Demon actually." Another voice came from behind us. We turned to see Evan sauntering up. "And she's not the only one."

"Evan. Of course you are involved in this. Why am I not surprised?" I spat at him. While I was talking, I didn't even notice Pogue gearing up, until he shot a ball of energy at Evan, who, in turn, deflected it easily.

"Reid! Go, save the girls!" Pogue said, nudging me in the right direction. "Go! I got this. We can handle them!"

I nodded, running with determination towards the Putnam house. The world seemed to slow down as I did. As I entered the house, everything else faded- the last three days, everyone else, the stakes- none of it meant a thing. I focused all my energy on that weakening, pulsing beacon that gave me a reason for living and was more important to me than the air I breathe. My other half, the love of my life. It guided me until suddenly a someone with a brown mane of hair bomb-rushed me, locking her arms around me tightly.

"Reid!" She cried. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Alice!" I clung to her tightly. "Are you okay? Your energy ... it was fading fast. How are you even able to walk?" She didn't respond at first. "Alice?" I asked, and she looked up at me with too-wide eyes.

"I don't know what you are talking about, I'm fine, it's all fine. You're here and it's gonna be okay." Despite her protests, I knew something was wrong. She was twirling a piece of hair almost absentmindedly, looking anywhere but at my face. The way she was standing was all wrong; her manner was all wrong.

"Alice," I said cautiously, putting a hand to her cheek, running it down to her neck. "where's Sarah?"

"I don't know, we got separated once we escaped! This house is like a maze. Oh Reid, we'll find her, but none of that matters right now because you're here to save me."

"You're right, I am here to save my girlfriend." I said, leaning into her slightly. "There's only one problem." I muttered to her.

"What's that?" She asked, completely oblivious to what was going to happen next.

"You aren't my girlfriend." I said, then grabbed her by the throat, slamming her against the wall. Her body hit the wall with a thud and she let out a gasp, her eyes widening in pain. On contact, her body started changing. One minute I was looking at who I thought was Alice, and the next I was looking into the unfamiliar eyes of Evan's other cousin, Darcy. I knew one of them was missing.

"Shapeshifter?" I said, holding her to the wall. "Nice trick."

"What gave me away?" She said with a smirk.

"The hair twirling was what got me. Alice doesn't twirl her hair like that. But to be honest? All of it. You are not a very convincing Alice."

"Too bad, because if all that screaming I heard a few moments ago is right, you might need another Alice here sometime soon." She said, her smirk deepening.

My hand tightened around her throat. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing. I swear... wasn't me..." She rasped, clearly losing air.

"I don't have time for this." I said, my eyes flashed black and I knocked her out with my power, then I turned, running in the direction she had come from, focusing on the weakening of the pulsing power which I knew was Alice. It guided me until I could swear I heard a voice in the back of my head calling to me.

It was faint, but it was there. "Help! Somebody, Help!"

I heard it grow stronger as I followed it down to the basement, realizing it wasn't in my head at all. "Please, please! Somebody, anybody, help me!" I frowned, realizing it wasn't the voice I had been hoping to hear. But I knew who it was- it was Sarah. However, the fact that she was calling for help was alarming. We could only feel Alice in pain, but was Sarah hurt too? And if so how bad?

"Sarah! Sarah, where are you?" I shouted.

"Reid? Is that you? REID!" She shouted as I turned to the door behind me- that's definitely where her voice was coming from. "Reid, you have to help! It's Alice-" I tried opening the door, but it was locked.

"Hold on, Sarah." I said, ramming against the door twice. It didn't budge. I stepped back, and kicked the door open with all the force I could muster. I rushed into the room and froze at the sight.

Sarah was tied up, and I could see from the areas around the rope, she had rubbed her skin raw trying to break out; there was even some blood on the rope. She had fought hard to try and get free, but to no avail I could see why, though. Alice was laying on the ground on her side, facing away from the door. She was in a small pool of something dark red and my heart was pounding in my head at the sight of her.

"Reid! Oh thank God! She's hurt, she tried to bust out! I pushed her to do it... I should've known better than to tell her to use. It's all my fault!" Sarah dissolved into tears as I rushed to Alice's side, kneeling down next to her.

"It's okay Sarah. It's all going to be okay." I said through gritted teeth. My eyes went black again and Sarah's ropes fell off. I turned Alice over and I sharply inhaled. She was pale white and was slowly bleeding out of a deep gash in her side.

Sarah stood, now beside me, looking down at Alice, hand over her mouth as she tried to stop herself from sobbing. But the sight of Alice only made it worse. I looked up at her, and then back down at Alice. I was using a hell of a lot today, and Alice would be furious if I used to save her... but she would be alive to be pissed off at me. While there was a chance it might not heal right, I honestly couldn't even care less at the moment because all I could see was blood. At that moment, I resolved to actually work on my addiction to the Power and stop using so much. But right now, I had to save Alice.

I put my hand over her side, and felt my eyes go black again. I felt the power flowing through me; it was such a good feeling. But I caught myself falling into it's clutches and focused on her, only on Alice. The way I felt about her was more than the pull I felt to the power. The wound started healing and the color was returning her face. But I couldn't relax yet. The wound completely healed.

I placed my hand on her cheek, hoping she would wake up. "You are not dead. You are not dead. You can't be dead, you can't be." I muttered under my breath.

Alice's eyes fluttered open, and I felt a rush of relief. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding; I heard Sarah do the same. Alice looked up at me in confusion, looking around, uncertain of what was going on. "Reid? How did you... when... what happened?"

"Alice! I thought I'd lost you." I said, and then pressed my lips against hers urgently.

I pulled back, and she looked up at me with a smirk on her face. "Well hello to you too."

Oh shut up." He said pulling her into a sitting position. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

"Why?" She asked. Well she didn't lose her ability to infuriate, that was for damn sure.

"Because Alice... because I love you." I finally said, pulling her up into a standing position.

"You what?" Alice said, so shocked she almost fell back down. I grabbed her by the waist to keep her from falling. Sarah looked pretty surprised herself.

"I love you." I said, kissing her forehead. "Now you are gonna have to get your shit together because we gotta go help the others."

She held me tightly refusing to let me pull away before she whispered into my ear, "I love you too." I didn't have time to process her words, because she released me, saying, "Okay, let's go. Time to end Chase Collins for good." I nodded, and the three of us ran out of the room, navigating our way through the house.


	26. Final Battle: Part II

**Dear Readers,**

**Well here it is! The epic end of the battle. I hope you like it! I would like to say thanks for baring with me, and there will be ONE MORE CHAPTER before I am going to go ahead and say the story is finished. This part of it anyways. I am beginning a sequel, it will follow the kids of the covenant when they are in high school and follow their crazy lives. I hope you enjoy this story (just one more chapter to wrap up all the loose ends) and I hope you will read the sequel. Enjoy guys!**

* * *

Alice's POV

There was so much stuff in the house that looked like it belonged to teenagers. It didn't look at all like it had been as abandoned as everyone had thought. This must have been their base of operations. Reid had said he had a run in with Darcy, but she was nowhere to be found when we ran upstairs. I could've sworn I heard stifled crying, but there was no time to investigate it. Besides, it was most likely my brain playing tricks on me.

Reid, Sarah and I exited the house and into a full-on battlefield. There were scorch marks in the earth, brush had caught on fire, and there was a smoky smell in the air. The weather was sinister; it was so dark it almost felt like night. Wind whipped my hair out behind me, so strong it almost knocked me over. I had a dizzying sensation, and I grabbed onto Reid's arm. I realized I was probably not a hundred percent either, getting so close to dying and then being healed. My body was still trying to catch up. But there was no time for that.

Closer to us, I saw Evan's body on the ground, unmoving. I almost went to him, but reconsidered. I knew what he was now. But it did give me the sudden urge to throw up, and so I turned away from Sarah and Reid and leaned over the porch to empty the contents of my stomach; all I got was bile. I hadn't eaten since we had been kidnapped.

"Are you alright?" Sarah asked, as Reid squeezed my arm.

I nodded, and stood back up, looking for my brother. A little ways from Evan's body was Brooke, disappearing and reappearing to avoid getting hit by an energy blast from Pogue or Tyler. But the boys couldn't keep this up for long; besides Caleb, none of them had ascended. Pogue was going to ascend in less than two weeks, but that didn't really do them any good.

Further away, causing serious damage to the landscape and each other, was Caleb and Chase. They were duking it out in what seemed to me as an ironic battle between the forces of good and evil.

"We have to help them." I said as my eyes went black, and then I bolted towards Tyler and Pogue without a second thought. Brooke had done her little parlor trick and reappeared behind Tyler.

"LOOK OUT!" Pogue shouted at him.

I didn't think, I reacted. I threw my arm out, and I felt the power ripple through me, a ball of pure energy. It shot out like a cannonball, hitting Brooke square in the shoulder. She screamed, her body spun backwards and collided with a tree. She was out cold. Her arm was bent at an impossible angle, and if I looked close enough, I could see the gleam of a white bone protruding from her shoulder. I looked away, trying to stop the nausea from taking me over.

Pogue and Tyler snapped their attention to me, shock on their faces. "Alice!" They both shouted with joy, running toward me.

Reid suddenly was beside me. "No time for that now boys. We'll have a happy reunion later. Right now, we need to go help Caleb." They nodded in agreement.

I looked at Reid sideways. "Where's Sarah?"

"She's in the car with Amy and Kate. She will be safe there." Reid said, and then took my hand. "Ready to go kick some ass?" The fact that he didn't even ask me to stay in the car with the girls shocked me. But it felt right.

"Yea. I just can't believe you are okay with it." I said honestly.

"Alice, you are my girlfriend and I love you. I want you to be safe. But to be honest, if I told you to wait in the car, you wouldn't. Besides, you do have something they don't; power. You are apart of the covenant, and like your Wonderboy brother always says, we have to stand together."

"Alright guys, I don't mean to rush this lovely moment for you, but I think Caleb needs our help." Pogue said urgently.

We snapped our attention to him and nodded, following him towards Chase and Caleb. And it did look like Caleb needed our help; he was struggling. Just as we got close enough to be of any value, Chase launched enough power that I could feel the energy and heat radiating from where I stood.

My heart stopped and the world seemed to move in slow motion. Caleb looked up, saw the ball of energy shooting towards him. "CALEB!" I screamed as it flew towards him. I slapped my hand over my mouth but it was too late to take the words back; he lost focus, his head turning to look at me. I saw his mouth forming my name as the energy hit him square in the chest. Caleb flew through the air, his body arching as if he had be punched in the stomach. He smashed into the Putnam house, his body hitting the wood with a sickening crack. Then his body crumpled to the ground. My knees gave out, and I felt my body falling. At the last second, Reid grabbed me and held me to his body. If he hadn't, I probably would've crumpled to the ground just like Caleb had. I heard screaming, and thought I had finally gone off the deep end. Then, somewhere in the back of my mind I realized it was Sarah. I could hear her screaming from the car.

Chase's sickening laugh assaulted my hearing. His voice invaded my mind. "I told you; you can't beat me. But you had to choose the hard way, didn't you, Caleb?"

His voice, his sickeningly awful voice lit a fire in my heart that I thought had died. Adrenaline rushed through me and I pushed away from Reid running to Caleb. At first the boys didn't move. They didn't protest her running to Caleb. For a second, she didn't think any of them knew what to do. Reid complained about Caleb's leadership, but without him, they all seemed lost.

I fell to my knees at Caleb's side. "Caleb, please be okay. Please. You have to be okay." I said, shaking him, trying to wake him. "Caleb, please, GET UP. Please Caleb, you can't do this to me. You are supposed to always be there for me. You're the only biological family I have left." I said taking his hand. I let my eyes go black trying to fight back tears. I was going to fix this, even if it killed me.

"Aw is the little girl gonna cry?" Chase taunted me. That is when the boys snapped back into reality. They formed a sort of blockade between Chase and myself and Caleb.

"Shut your mouth, Chase, or I'll shut it for you." Reid said with menace in his voice.

"Ohhh I'm so scared." Chase said, rolling his eyes.

I was going to make him eat his words. I looked up, and the clouds swirled in a circle faster and faster. Chase looked up seeming to notice something was different. "Yea," I said quietly, but I know he hear me. "you should be." And then I let my anger peak, and there was a flash of lightning. It hit right next to Chase, sending him flying backwards.

"Alice, did you do that?" Reid asked. "That was sick!"

"My aim was off."

"What do you mean?" Pogue asked.

"I meant to hit him." I said, turning back to Caleb, closing my eyes. I let all of my energy and power build in myself.

"Alice..." Reid said with worry in his voice. I knew the sky was imitating the power inside of me. But I had no time to worry all about that now. The power inside of me had risen to an uncomfortable level. I knew it was time, and I willed all that power and energy into Caleb's body. I felt it draining out of me slowly.

"Work." I said under my breath. "This will work. It has to." I opened my eyes to looked at Caleb. He had to breathe, he was going to breathe.

"Uh, uh, uh." Suddenly I felt my body fly backwards, my hand ripping out of Caleb's, our connection breaking. "I can't let you do that, Alice."

"No!" I screamed, fighting against the invisible hand that held me to the house. The boys tried to get to me, but they were in some sort of invisible cage. Reid was yelling, smashing his fists against the invisible walls, but to no avail. The other two were doing everything to try and get out as well, but they weren't having much luck either. "Chase," I said as he walked slowly towards me, psychotic grin on his face. "I really need to work on my aim."

"Yea, you really should. You should've killed me when you had the chance. Because now, I'm going to kill everyone you love. And, well, everyone you have ever met. While you watch. And then, I'm gonna kill you. Unless, of course, that whole uniting with me and being the biggest force of evil the world has ever seen appeals to you?"

I spat in his direction. "Go to hell."

"Yes, I probably will." He said with a smirk. "Alright then, where do I start? Ah yes, how about with your lover?"

"Fuck you, Chase!" I shouted as he used his power to pull Reid from the force field, and hold him incapacitated in midair. I tried desperately to use magic on him, but I was having a hard time mustering up the strength to use it. Trying to save Caleb had taken so much out of me, and while my power was unlimited, my body was not unlimited as a vessel for such power. Besides, I could tell Chase had done something to prevent me from using.

"If you hurt him Chase, I will make you regret the day you were born!" I screamed.

"This is gonna be fun." Chase said with a smirk. "First your mother, then your brother, and now-" Chase stopped short when he glanced in the direction of where Caleb's body was. Or had been. Caleb's body had disappeared. He furrowed his brown. "What the-" Suddenly a powerball hit him and he flew through the air, smashing into a tree so hard it broke, and fell down.

Reid fell to the ground, and Pogue and Tyler were no longer trapped. I fell to my feet, and looked in the direction it had come from. "Caleb!" I shouted, running to him.

"Well I'm sorry I checked out on you guys. I would've said something, but I just couldn't listen to him talk anymore. I had to make him shut up." Caelb said, smirking at me, pulling me into a hug. The guys ran over to us too.

"How are you-"

"Alive?" Caleb asked. "I'm gonna guess that had something to do with you." He said. "Now, I think it's time we end this once and for all." Caleb turned to where Chase had landed, and held out his hand. He was channeling all of our powers, not taking them, just using them as support almost.

"You can't destroy me!" Chase said, running at Caleb, developing a powerball of his own.

"Are you sure?" Caleb said, and a gigantic blast of power flew from his hand. It tore through Chase's body, leaving a gigantic hole in his middle. "Because I think he just did." Chase had one last look of surprise take over his face before it froze and then he fell to his knees, keeling over.

The sky started to lighten, the clouds parting some, the weather becoming more normal again. It was over. Chase was dead. Relief overtook me, and then it was replaced with exhaustion. I let myself fall into a sitting position, and the boys crowded around me.

"Alice, are you okay?" Reid asked, crouching in front of me.

"It's over. No more Chase. It's over and we are alive." I said out loud. "It's finally over." I kept repeating it until he hushed me.

"I know, love, I know." He said as he held my face in his hands. "It's okay Alice, breathe."

"I love you." I said suddenly, finally looking into his eyes.

He already knew I did, but I think it still shocked him to hear. Like he couldn't believe it. "And I love you." He kissed me hard, and I kissed him back, hard.

Suddenly the girls were there.

"Caleb!" Sarah screamed, leaping at him, attaching herself to him. She hit him with such force that Caleb almost fell over.

"It's okay, Sarah, I'm okay." Caleb said as he held her to himself tightly, her body was shaking because she was sobbing so hard. He ran a hand through her hair as he quieted her.

Kate was kissing Pogue like there was no tomorrow. "I'm trying not to gag guys." I said loudly, and they broke apart, both too happy to be embarrassed.

"Sorry, Alice." Pogue said, ruffling my hair.

I noticed Tyler's arms around Amy from the corner of my eye and smirked. "Finally, I muttered under my breath, and Reid smirked too. He pulled me up to a standing position, holding me tightly. Kate threw her arms around me tightly, and then released me.

"I'm so happy you are okay." Kate smiled at me.

Sarah pulled back from Caleb, tears still falling freely down her face, and she smacked his arm hard. "What the- what did I do?" Caleb asked.

"Don't you ever do that to me again! I thought you were dead! I thought I had lost you! I thought I was never going to love ever again, and I was going to be broken for the rest of my life!" With each new sentence, she hit him again. I tried to stifle my giggles. Reid was shaking too, and I could tell he was suppressing laughter as well. He finally grabbed her wrist, pulling her to himself, stopping her short.

"Sarah, I love you. I won't ever do that to you again. Just stop hitting me." Caleb finally said.

"I just thought I was never going to get a chance to..." She pause for a second, gathering her thoughts. "Caleb..." She said, looking up at him.

"Yea?" Caleb said cautiously, hoping not to get hit again.

"Marry me." She said. Caleb's eyes went wide, and I was so shocked that I practically fell over again.

He pulled back from her. "Sarah, I wanted to ask you that first." She looked at her feet sheepishly. "But since I already know what your answer will be if I ask, I guess I don't need to get down on one knee." He said, pulling the ring out of his pocket. She looked up at him shocked. "Give me your hand." She did, and he slid the ring on her finger. "I love you so much." She jumped on him, kissing him hard.

"OH MY GOD!" I shouted. Everyone looked at me with worry on their faces. "I just realized, that means we will get to be sisters now!" I said, and everyone laughed.

Everyone was happy. Finally. I saw a flash of red out of the corner of my eye. I looked over, and then I saw her. She was holding a baby. She was looking around, stunned at the death and destruction. Then she looked angry. Darcy. She caught my eye and held my gaze for a second, and then she was gone.

I put it together in my head quickly. I realized that Chase would not attempt this final battle without a little insurance policy. He was the one trying to create an evil force the world had never seen before. He wouldn't let his line die off, and even if he thought he would win, he wasn't going to leave it to chance. He never did. and what was more evil than a half-witch, half-demon offspring?

"What's wrong?" Reid asked me, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Nothing..." I said, but then said quietly to him, "I just think we may have a little problem that we didn't anticipate."


	27. The Beginning of the End

**Dear Readers,**

**Alright this chapter was going to be apart of the Epilogue, but then I decided to be nice and have it stand alone as a little tease, taste, and lead-in of what is to come in the closing chapters of this generation's story. The last chapter will be out as soon as possible. It will be about all of the Covenant, including Reid and Alice, back in Ipswich for Sarah and Caleb's wedding. This chapter will be the end of their story and foreshadowing of their children's story, which I am working on as well. Maybe if I finish the first chapter of the second generation's story, I will give you a little preview of it in the next (and last) chapter of Malice in Wonderland! Be on the look out. Oh and I wanted to let you know that the sequel to Malice in Wonderland is going to be called Welcome To The New Age. Thanks so much for reading. You guys are fantastic! Enjoy!**

* * *

**ABOUT 4 YEARS LATER**

**Reid **

I woke up in the middle of the night with a start, sweating profusely (even for summer). It took me a second to remember where I was, and when I was. It had been a little over four years since our final battle with Chase Collins, but every so often I have a nightmare about that day, only in that nightmare Alice is dead. I don't know why, but it happens. I let my head fall back down onto my pillow, looking over at the space next to me in a be. Then I sat up, looking at the empty space where Alice usually slept.

We had gone to different colleges, but different colleges in the same city; Waltham, MA. Alice is going to be a senior at Brandeis University this fall, and is a Studio Art major. I just graduated from Bentley University with a degree is Business and Accounting. I know what you are thinking, and yes I did barely skate by in my program. I wasn't an A student by any means. But I passed. I needed to get a good job for the future. My Dad wasn't gonna pay for everything forever.

Anyways, my first year, I stayed in the dorm and commuted back to Ipswich to see Alice. When she came to Waltham, I rented an apartment off-campus, and although she said she was going to live in the dorm, she stayed at my apartment almost every night of the week. For the next two years, we rented an apartment together. After I graduated a month and a half ago, I proposed to Alice, and she said yes. Being engaged is really weird, but I couldn't imagine a future without her.

So, for her side of the bed to be empty was weird. Alice did have friends, but if she was going to be out late, I usually knew. She was probably really excited that we were going back to Ipswich tomorrow. We would be moving back there after she graduated, but we always visited. This visit was special, though. Sarah and Caleb, who had been engaged for the past 4 years, were getting married. I got up from bed, looking around our bedroom, and then noticing our bedroom door was cracked open. I realized that she probably woke up from a dream and was inspired, and probably went to the little studio part of our apartment where she would go to draw and paint. I went to go push the door open, but something made me stop.

I had the strangest feeling that something wasn't right. I looked through the crack in the door, and saw that the light in the kitchen part of our apartment was on. Alice was sitting at the kitchen counter, and I could only see her profile. Her hair was up in a ponytail, the hair sill reaching the small of her back. Her head was tilted slightly to the side as she turning something over in her hands. It glinted in the light, and suddenly I knew what she was holding. It was a knife.

She had been acting weird lately, I couldn't deny that. Getting no sleep, drawing a ton like she used to. When she drew, or painted, she would shut herself in her studio room for hours at a time. She had been doing that a lot more lately. Her demeanor had been a little off lately as well, but I hadn't said anything until now. I was about to push open the door, maybe confront her about her actions, when she suddenly took the knife and slid it across her palm, letting out a loud gasp as she did. I pushed open the door, about to yell 'what the hell are you doing?' when I stopped. Her head was tilted backwards, her back was arched, and she had her eyes closed. When she opened them, her eyes were black, healing her hand I assumed, but by that time the cut on her hand had bleed so much that it looked like she was wearing a red sleeve.

"Alice!" I finally shouted, running over to her. As her eyes went back to normal, a look of confusion appeared on her face. She looked from me and then down to the knife in her one hand and the blood on her other hand. She screamed, her face went white and her eyes went wide as she let the knife fall to the counter with a clang.

"What... what the hell is going on?" She said, tearing up.

"Sh, come here." I rushed forward, holding her tightly to me as she started sobbing, I pulled her up off of the stool, and then moving her body to the sink. I turned on the water, washing away the blood from her hand. I could tell once the blood had been washed off of her palm she had, in fact, healed herself.

I held her tightly as she sobbed, saying fragments of sentences that didn't make sense. All I could think was that we needed to be in Ipswich already, because we needed to look at the book and we needed to talk to the Caleb. Because my first thought was that she was being controlled by Darcy... but Darcy didn't control people, she was a shapeshifter. She could've gotten a friend, but I feel like Darcy was someone who really bided her time. After all, she was an immortal, so I felt like she could probably wait for decades before exacting her revenge. But the thing that really hit me was her eyes... she had bee using when this happened. It also made me realize she had been using a lot lately, she tried to hide it, but she wasn't very good at hiding things from me. She did not age from power usage, but I was starting to think her power had an affect on her in a different way. All power has its price.


End file.
